


Choices

by CharlotteAshmore



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Greek gods, Happy Ending, I don't know how many triggers there are!, It may get a little dark (or a lot), Lust, Magic, Married Rumbelle, Post-Episode s06 e01, Smut, That's why you read fic isn't it?, The Enchanted Forest, Triggers for holding Belle against her will, Triggers for kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-01 22:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16773910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/pseuds/CharlotteAshmore
Summary: Rumpelstiltskin is fed up with his wife's continued rejection and whisks her back to the Dark Castle. There's more to consider than just the two of them. Will time and close quarters rekindle their spark and lead them back to one another? What about marriage counseling with the enchantress, Winter? Nimue as the manifestation of his power in human form only complicates matters. Will their love win out?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethereal_Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/gifts).



> This is my assignment for our Ohana Secret Santa. My giftee Ethereal Wishes prompted this to me for our annual gift exchange. Actually, she just wanted to see what it would be like for Nimue to seduce Rumpelstiltskin in corporeal form (She felt it was right up my alley *grin*). It didn’t quite work out that way, and I went off in a completely different direction. However, I'm sure she'll be pleased. I've been teasing her for over a month with this fic :D Anyone who is familiar with my works know I love me some Dark One Rumpel, so it's set in the Enchanted Forest. I hope you enjoy! Happy reading :D

The wand dangled loosely from his long spinner's fingers as he stepped through the ornate golden door back into his world. Magic shimmered along his every nerve ending as his golden skin breathed in the magic so innate in the Enchanted Forest. A giggle slipped past his lips as he bore the precious bundle cradled in his arms towards the ebony iron gates of his castle. Gods, but it felt wonderful to be home.

It felt slightly different this time around. Now he had the power of every dark one humming through him. Everything was more brilliant, sharper, and limitless power crackled at his fingertips. It was much more pronounced here than it had ever been in Storybrooke.

Belle stirred in his arms, whimpering slightly in her sleep as the effects of the sleeping draught he'd given her began to wear off. Her anger would be a sight to behold when she discovered what he'd done. His precious wife would _not_ be happy.

The doors of the Dark Castle opened before him, welcoming him home. What a mess! Then he remembered that wily thief and his band of outlaws had taken refuge in the castle once upon a time. Filthy ingrates! He ignored the Great Hall, deciding to deal with it later. It would better suit him to make his little wife comfortable as she would be waking soon. Preferably someplace devoid of sharp objects.

Rumpelstiltskin laid her down upon the settee and frowned down at the short pencil skirt and plain blue blouse. That just wouldn't do. She was home now and would be dressed accordingly. Crimson mist enveloped her with a thought, and when it dissipated, she was swathed in a lovely empire-waisted lilac gown with a wispy ankle-length skirt. Something befitting her as the wife of the Dark One.

And she _was_ whether she bloody well liked it or not. Divorce him? He thought not. She had promised 'til _death_ do them part … not until he pissed her off for the last time and she decided she wanted to take their unborn child and hand him his walking papers. Things had gotten out of hand, and this was his last chance to get it right. Where better to do that than in the Dark Castle where he could remind her of how they'd fallen in love to begin with. Without the interference of those so-called do-gooders back in Storybrooke. He could just imagine Regina's rage at having been duped into handing over the wand. One of these days she would learn not to make deals with him.

He sighed and moved to the sideboard beneath the window, quickly banishing the dust and pouring himself a healthy measure of goblin-made whiskey into a cut crystal tumbler. The light from the window spilled across the settee, burnishing her chestnut locks with auburn hues. He breathed deeply, a sense of belonging settling deep in his bones as he thought for the umpteenth time how good it was to be back home. It was even better to have her at his side.

The sorcerer was sure the peace wouldn't last beyond her waking, however. She wouldn't like being trapped here with him, but his mind was made. There would be no pleading with her this time, no empty promises. He would show her who he was … who he'd come to finally accept. She would, too, in time. Or so he hoped. This time she wouldn't be afforded the chance to run as was her wont. Regardless, she wouldn't be happy.

He was right. He leaned a hip against the sideboard and drained his glass as Belle blinked her eyes open and gasped. Her back was to him, but he could clearly see the tension in her shoulders as she came to realize where she was.

"Rumpelstiltskin!" she crowed at the top of her voice. High color tinged her lovely cheekbones, and her chest heaved where it threatened to spill from her bodice. He'd probably catch hell for that, too, he thought, biting back a giggle.

"There's really no need to shout, dearie. I'm not deaf."

She shot up off the settee and turned to glare icy daggers at him, one hand planted firmly on her hip as the other waggled a finger under his nose. "Tell me this is another of your elaborate ploys. Tell me you've turned the house into a reasonable facsimile of the Dark Castle. But do _not_ tell me we're actually here."

Rumpelstiltskin calmly ignored her and poured himself another drink. He waved one elegant hand towards the window behind him. "See for yourself. I thought it would do us both a bit of good to quit Storybrooke for a time."

Belle stomped her delicate feet towards the window, her eyes narrowed to slits as she waited for him to stand aside. She hung her head dejectedly as she took in the sight of the rose garden below with the mermaid fountain at its center. She crossed her arms over her chest and bit her lip to keep the tears at bay. "Why? Why would you bring us back to the Enchanted Forest … especially now?"

Again, he drained his glass, setting it down on the sideboard more forcefully than he'd intended. He arched a brow at her when she startled. That wretched god posing as their child still had his hackles raised. There would be no more of that nonsense either. Already he was formulating a list of spells he would use to keep any and every one out of his home. "Because we can't be happy in Storybrooke."

"Rumpel, we can't be happy _anywhere_ _!"_

"We were happy once," he argued.

"Until you decided to lie to me!"

His ruined teeth gnashed together, his amber eyes glittering. "To protect you!"

"Over and over again you lied! You plotted and schemed until I didn't even know who you were anymore!" she screeched. "I can't do it any longer, Rumpelstiltskin. I won't."

"That's if you ever really knew me at all, sweetheart," he said sadly. "Or did you simply fall in love with a beast you wanted to change? Was it the illusion of who I _could_ be that you loved?"

She gaped at him. "I did … I _do_ … love you! But you're destroying me, Rumpel. I can't trust you. I can't compete with this darkness inside you. I won't do this … I just can't."

He circled around her like a hunter with his prey. "Well see, dearie, that's where you're wrong. There will be no divorce for you. You will live in this castle with me whether you like it or not. I tried so hard to give you everything you desired, but you just couldn't accept me for who I am. Fine!" he snapped. "I can accept that. I told you from the beginning I was a difficult man to love. What I will not accept is you taking my child from me."

"And I won't let you spread your darkness to him!" she seethed. "How can you claim to love me if you will hold me here against my will?"

It physically pained him as he reached up to brush a stray curl behind her ear and she flinched away. "Think what you will, Belle," he said, dropping his hand to his side, "but I do love you … more than I have ever loved another with the exception of my son. How can I hold you here?" he asked softly in a tone he reserved only for her. "Because I would rather live with your scorn than live without you."

Dark crimson mist carried him away, leaving her alone to think about her newest dilemma.

*.*.*

**"Don't you ever weary of your playthings, dear?" Hera asked as she passed out of the antechamber and into her husband's vast sanctuary, the silk folds of her gown swishing softly about her legs. She stepped over to the wide clear scrying pool where his gaze was affixed as he continued to ignore her presence. She fought to keep the sneer from curling her lip. She arched a brow at the surface of the pool where the girl he was watching ran across a courtyard. "Oh, don't tell me you've found yourself smitten with another one."**

**Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance as his annoyance with his petulant wife grew. Soon there would be lightning strikes all over the great mountain of Olympus. "Cease your jealous prattling, woman. I have no patience for your petty ramblings this evening. This one has done nothing to arouse your ire."**

**"Yet," she sniped.**

**"Ever," he thundered, his icy blue gaze lifting to meet hers. "This one belongs to the Dark One … his true love as a matter of fact. His _wife_."**

**Hera edged closer to her husband's side, eager to see what sort of mere mortal woman could have claimed the heart of such a monster. "Did he bespell her? I wasn't aware that particular pet project of yours was capable of love."**

**Zeus rose from where he knelt next to the pool and moved to the mammoth golden throne on the raised dais where he could look down over the room which usually brought him peace. He waved her forward to sit next to him. "Rumpelstiltskin isn't like any Dark One who has ever held the curse previously."**

**His wife snorted derisively. "Oh, please, dear. They're all the same. Every one of them has craved the power for themselves. Of course, later they all regret it when their power is stolen, and they're condemned to spend eternity in the vault. I'm sure this one is no different."**

**"You dare scoff at the truth, wife?"**

**Hera quailed beneath his rage, surprised he hadn't sent a bolt to singe the hem of her favorite gown. "No. I misspoke, husband," she demurred. "Perhaps you would care to enlighten me as to how this Rumpelstiltskin is so different."**

**The god waved a page forward to bring them a bit of refreshment. "Wine, my love?" he purred in that seductive tone she was helpless to resist. Already her interest was piqued.**

**She accepted with a regal nod and settled back on her chair, eager for a story. At the very least, it would ease her boredom. Better still was the fact she didn't have to feel threatened the girl she'd seen was her husband's latest target for an easy conquest. True love was a powerful thing, after all, and even Zeus wouldn't toy with it.**

**"I'm sure you remember long ago when the first Dark One came to be?"**

**"How could I forget that pesky magician and his lady love? Nimue, wasn't it?" she asked, well aware of her facts. Yet it would behoove her to play to his ego. He did so love to tell the stories of his mortals just as much as she enjoyed hearing them.**

**"Yes, yes … she was overcome with bloodlust. She couldn't see past it and it ended her. It destroyed the deep love she shared with Merlin. Neither of them ever recovered fully. Every Dark One to gain the curse after her met the same fate. They let the power consume them. The current Dark One, however, didn't want the power for himself."**

**Hera frowned. "Surely, he did in some capacity? He couldn't have gained the curse by accident."**

**A slow smile curled his thin lips as he drank deeply from his cup. "Zoso was as clever as he was brutal, but he wearied of his curse after a century or two. When the duke of the Frontlands acquired his dagger, Zoso no longer wanted any part of the curse. It is a steep price to pay to have that much power, to be vulnerable to the dagger. When he made the decision to be rid of the curse, it was rather easy for him to find a soul desperate enough to take it from him.**

**"Rumpelstiltskin was but a poor spinner, branded a coward in the ogre wars because of his desperate need to be there for his son. He wounded himself grievously in order to return to his precious Baelfire." His lip curled in disgust. " _Milah_ ," he spat, "his wife … she scorned him for his so-called cowardice. Eventually, she abandoned them both for a worthless pirate, leaving her husband and child behind for her own pursuits of fortune and glory."**

**"And love?" Hera asked, refilling his cup. "Did she fancy herself in love with the pirate?"**

**The god's eyes narrowed. "We're getting a bit off track, dear one."**

**Hera smiled coyly, enjoying herself now as the story unfolded. "My apologies, husband. Please, do continue."**

**"Zoso tricked the spinner, goaded him into killing him with the dagger. Rumpelstiltskin was desperate to save his son from being conscripted into the duke's war. The child was only fourteen … much too young for war. So, you see, the spinner had a good heart. Something no other Dark One possessed. He wanted the power for his child."**

**"Something tells me this story doesn't have a happy ending," she pouted.**

**"No, it doesn't," he affirmed, tipping his cup in her direction, a small nod to her astuteness. "The darkness is not something easily contained. We can thank my dear brother for that. The child didn't like what the curse was doing to his father and sought to find a way to break it. With the aid of a magic bean –"**

**"Like the ones the giants used to toil over?" she interrupted, pleased when he didn't become annoyed with her.**

**"Yes, dear one, the very same. It was given to him by a rather meddlesome fairy."**

**"Pesky little gnats," she huffed, knowing her husband held no love for the irksome creatures.**

**"Indeed. In the end, Rumpelstiltskin was afraid and chose his power over his son. Of course, the instant the vortex closed, he regretted his decision. He spent the next three centuries trying to find a way back to his Baelfire."**

**"How incredibly sad."**

**"He suffered greatly. The guilt and pain of loss weighed on him greatly. You cannot even imagine how patient and driven he must have been to allow each piece of the puzzle to fall into place. He went down many dark paths to insure his success." The wine flowed freely between them, leaving room for a gentle peace to settle over them. They weren't god and goddess in that moment, but merely husband and wife.**

**"Years passed and time was not a friendly companion. He grew lonely. He was on the cusp of having everything he wanted, for it wouldn't be long before his curse would be enacted. All he had was his deals to break the monotony of his days. It was then he answered the summons of King Maurice of Avonlea."**

**Hera wrinkled her nose. "Why does that name sound familiar?"**

**Zeus chuckled. "Perhaps because there is a shrine in your lovely honor in his quaint kingdom."**

**"That must be it. What is so special about this king? And don't keep me in suspense, husband; I can tell this part is important," she cajoled playfully.**

**He grinned broadly. "Not the king, dear one … but his daughter. The princess Belle."**

**"The same girl you were watching earlier?"**

**"The very same. The king called upon the Dark One to save their kingdom from the ogres pressing upon their borders. And as you know, such a deal would require a steep price. Rumpelstiltskin demanded the princess."**

**"Oh, how delicious!" the goddess crowed merrily. "Did he ravish her post haste?"**

**"Hera! Truly you _are_ wicked," he chuckled, tipping her chin up to kiss her softly.**

**"It's one of the many reasons you still love me," she purred. "No matter how many times I anger you … you are still my one and only love, Zeus."**

**"As it should be with true love."**

**She rose from her seat and moved onto his lap, reveling in the feel of his arms closing around her. "So, he didn't ravish her. What happened between them?"**

**"He brought her to his castle to be his caretaker. Never would he have thought she would see into his dark heart to the man he truly was. He couldn't understand her at all. At every turn, she challenged him. She brought light to banish his darkness."**

**Hera sighed dreamily, always a sucker for a love story. "He fell in love with her. _True_ love at that."**

**"Indeed, he did. He set her free because he couldn't bear to hold her any longer against her will. He was frightened of what he felt for her." He brushed his fingers lazily through her long dark curls. "But she came back to him. A little witch whispered into her ear, planted seeds of hope in her heart and sent her back to the castle to break his curse."**

**"No! He would have been furious. To be so close to reuniting with his son only to have his power stripped from him," she cried in alarm.**

**"Which is exactly what almost happened. For just a moment, he let himself hope she could love him and the curse nearly broke. It was when she told him of the woman, she'd met on the road, that his darkness overtook him. He clung to the curse more fiercely than before and banished her from the Dark Castle, believing she'd only wanted to trick him."**

**"But if she hadn't really loved him in return … the kiss never would have worked!" she scoffed.**

**"Hera, love, men do not think clearly when their heart is breaking."**

**"True," she admitted. "Well, she married him as you've said. Does that mean she refused to leave him?"**

**The god shook his head regretfully. "No, she did leave when he demanded she go. To make matters worse, the witch took her captive and made Rumpelstiltskin believe she'd died. Never have I wanted to intervene so badly on a mortal's behalf. Rumpelstiltskin mourned for her, and pushed forward with his curse and didn't discover her true fate for twenty-eight years. They were happy for a short time before events tore them apart once again. She has a bad habit of being unable to accept his flaws at times and running from him. If only she would stop running," he murmured sadly.**

**"Sometimes, my love, a woman just needs her space," his wife intoned with a solemn nod. She'd had many seasons over the eons where she'd needed her own space. Particularly after that Hercules debacle.**

**"It only got worse for them, I'm afraid. She was in an accident and lost her memories. To make matters more unbearable, the witch gave her false memories and turned her into a tart. After that was resolved, he was forced to go off to another realm to rescue his grandson, and in turn he had to face his father which led to his death."**

**"His death?!" she shrieked.**

**"Alas, yes," he murmured. "It didn't do him a bit of good to spend so much time languishing in the vault. The darkness is stronger there and ate away at what goodness remained. His son – at the cost of his own life – resurrected him, only for Rumpelstiltskin to fall into the hands of another witch. There are entirely too many witches roaming free down there."**

**Hera bit her lip to stifle a girlish giggle.**

**"Finally, he was freed from her clutches and he was able to marry his precious Belle. But as I said, the darkness had corrupted him, and he deceived her. When she learned of his duplicity, she sent him away. They've made it a bad habit of breaking apart only to reunite over and over again. She wants him to be honest, and he's afraid she won't accept him for who he is."**

**"Is that the end of their tale, my love?" she asked, saddened to see it end so abruptly. "If it is, I'm afraid I don't much care for it."**

**The god gave her hip a gentle squeeze in rebuke for her cattiness. "No, dear one, it doesn't end there. The darkness nearly consumed him, and Merlin's wily apprentice removed the curse from Rumpelstiltskin. He almost didn't survive. His beloved was still conflicted, for she wanted him to be a hero. There he was powerless and alone, still trying to find a way to protect her, to give her everything she wanted."**

**Hera brushed away a tear, her heart fluttering painfully. She couldn't remember the last time one of her husband's stories had moved her in such a way. "It wasn't good enough for her?"**

**"I'm afraid not."**

**"What happened to the curse when it was removed from him? The darkness had to go somewhere."**

**"Their _savior_ took it unto herself," he explained. "Just as Rumpelstiltskin did centuries before, she foolishly thought she could contain it. She very nearly lost her own love to death, and erroneously shared her curse with him to save his life. He allowed the darkness to control him, and almost destroyed her and the entire town."**

**"Oh, how dreadful!"**

**He nodded sagely. "Rumpelstiltskin sent Belle away this time … to save her from their fate. The savior was forced to destroy her love, breaking the curse."**

**Hera's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "The darkness would need a new host. Otherwise, it would have destroyed them all. It would have been a plague on the land without a soul to contain it."**

**Zeus smirked. "I have always loved your cunning mind, dear one. Yes, the curse would have sought a new host. Rumpelstiltskin arranged to draw it back unto himself. Belle was gone, he thought, forever. Off to see the world. If he couldn't have her, why not have his power. No one before had ever held the curse as long as he had. None before him had ever _controlled_ it as he had. But this was different."**

**"How so?" she asked, clearly intrigued as he spun the tale.**

**"This time, he had access to every Dark One to ever exist, the power his and his alone. With it, the potential to use the power for good _or_ evil. Think of what he could do if he were able to find the balance," the god remarked with a hint of awe. "He steeled himself to face an eternity of loneliness."**

**Hera tucked her head into his shoulder, overwhelmed with sadness. "Please, love. I don't know how much more of this I can stand."**

**His hand ran soothing circles along her back in an effort to comfort her. "Patience, dear one. We are nearly to the end of our tale." He pressed a kiss to her brow. "Just when he'd given up hope, she returned to him. His grandson had contacted her, told her why Rumpelstiltskin had sent her away. Yet, instead of telling her the truth about regaining his power, he deceived her once again. This last time they reunited, they were gifted with a child. Rumpelstiltskin is willing to do anything to make Belle happy, even to go so far as to let her go, but he would never abandon another child. He's brought her home to the Dark Castle, making her a virtual prisoner in order to have a part of the wee one's life."**

**"Oh, Zeus, we can't let this go!"**

**"We cannot intervene, Hera. You know that as well as I," he said with a weary sigh.**

**She twirled a long lock of blonde hair around her finger, pulling him into a soft kiss, her eyes glittering with promise. "They need to see their love is to be fought for, my love. It's there, surely. They just need to remember."**

**"Hera, there's nothing we can do," he insisted.**

**"Then perhaps we should find someone who can?" she suggested, reveling in the growl rumbling in his chest to rival the thunder in the distance. "Someone who is well versed in Rumpelstiltskin's life … a guardian …"**

**A slow smile spread over his lips. "Oh, my clever little wife." He rose from the throne, her petite form cradled gently in his arms. "Belle needs a helping hand. We shall send her Winter."**

**"You are so wise, my love," she cooed. "The poor dear has been so despondent of late. This will bring our sweet daughter happiness once more."**

**"Indeed," he whispered, nipping at her lips as he bore her to their bedchamber. "If anyone can help the poor girl, it's Rumpelstiltskin's guardian enchantress."**


	2. Chapter 2

Belle, for the life of her, couldn't manage to shake her anger. Of all the high-handed tricks Rumpelstiltskin had pulled in the past, this had to be the lowest of the low. How many times had he willingly let her go without a fight? Ah, but therein lie the crux of the matter. This time it wasn't just about her. This time, there was a child to consider, and its father's right to be a part of its life. 

_All magic comes with a price._ She stamped her slippered foot against the polished hardwood floor of the library, thoroughly vexed as his voice tittered through her mind. Though this time it being the magic of procreation rather than some spell or charm. She should have listened to Ruby when she had been preaching the importance of safe sex. Though if she were being honest with herself, she wouldn't trade her freedom for her child. Even in such a short time, he had become so precious to her.

How was she to know her immortal husband was even capable of creating a child with her. A child born of true love. She groaned. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she knew it still existed between them. But she couldn't allow him to continue to manipulate and lie to her. She had more self-respect for herself than to become his doormat. She should mean more to him than that. If she had wanted to be a trophy, she very well would have married Gaston as her papa had wanted.

"Well, I can't stay here," she murmured aloud to the room. Belle lifted the hem of her skirt and hurried to the stairs which would lead out of the tower library. Once, it had been her sanctuary, a gift from her master. Now it was no more than a prison. She remembered her time in Regina's dungeon and how she would have given anything to return to the Dark Castle. No longer. She wanted to return to Storybrooke, and she _would_ find a way.

Belle peered around the ornate double doors, shivering as she stepped out into the corridor. She'd forgotten how drafty the castle could be in late autumn. She kept her footsteps light, though they seemed to echo loudly in her ears as she made her way towards the stairs which would bring her into the foyer. Her hand fisted before her, hesitating above the door handle. Would it be spelled as it had been when she'd lived there before? Would she rush through the front door only to materialize in her husband's presence?

One way to find out …

She pulled the door open and took a deep shuddering breath, holding it as she stepped through. That same breath whooshed out of her when she found herself on the steps leading down into the courtyard. She didn't waste any time, sprinting across the cobblestones towards the front gate. That was no doubt where she would encounter difficulties. A strong breeze blew in from the mountains, and her teeth chattered. Why hadn't she thought to look for her cloak? She would surely freeze before she could make the trek to the village.

The wrought iron gates loomed before her silently opposing her wishes. She glared back at them with menace. She wouldn't allow an inanimate object to intimidate her. She was married to the Dark One, after all. Her hand reached out … another inch, and …

Rumpelstiltskin's clawed hand closed gently over her wrist, drawing her back before she could make contact with the gate. "Not a good idea, dearest," he said warningly, his thumb caressing the light tracery of veins beneath her skin before he let her go. He shook out her cloak which had been draped over his arm, holding it out to her.

Belle took a step back, her eyes shooting icy daggers at him from beneath her long lashes. "Get away from me!"

"Come now, you're freezing. I will not allow you to endanger your health. Would you harm yourself or our child just to spite me?" he asked lowly. It took her aback to hear that soothing tone from his impish self. It made her think of nights long past when his voice would lull her into sleep in his arms.

She shook herself and snatched the cloak from his outstretched hands. Warmth enveloped her, the ermine lining of the violet velvet cloak deliciously soft against her skin. "Let me out, Rumpel. You can't keep me a prisoner here. Move aside and let me pass," she demanded.

He smiled sadly and raked his claws over the barrier between himself and the gate. The spell glowed and pulsed, leaving scratches in its surface which quickly closed the moment he removed his hand. "No."

"Rumpelstiltskin –"

"You're not a prisoner here, Belle. This is your home … _our_ home. As it will be our child's home." He moved closer and pulled the hood up over her head, tucking a long lock of chestnut hair behind her ear. He didn't, however, let himself hope she was softening towards him when she didn't slap his hand away. "Don't worry, dearest. I'm not planning on making you stay tucked away in the castle the entire time."

"Oh, like a faithful hound I'll be let out for exercise?" she sneered.

His patience took a decided dip. "Well, I didn't lock you in the dungeon. You can at least give me credit for that." The time for games was past. "There is no room in the castle not open to you, and you may roam the grounds freely."

She sighed, growing weary of sniping at one another. "A gilded cage is still a cage, Rumpel."

The sorcerer's eyes were wide and open to her, revealing all the pain and anguish in his soul. "How many times have you run from me, Belle? Three? More? I never wanted anything but for you to be happy … safe and protected. Never once did I stop you. I knew it was more than I deserved to have your love, which is why it never surprised me when you left. But this time, I can't let you go, not when you'll be taking our child with you. I've already lost my son. I won't go through that pain again. I won't let her grow up without a father."

Belle bit her lip, the bitter sting of tears behind her eyes. "This isn't about _wanting_ to leave you. I was trying to protect myself! I can't trust you when you lie to me repeatedly." She shivered violently as the wind picked up strength. It seemed to be playing on their emotions. Considering where they were, she wouldn't be at all surprised.

She gasped as he caught her around her waist, pulling her into his body. A crimson mist surrounded them, and she found herself standing before a roaring fire in the Great Hall. She dropped into one of the chairs and he pushed a tartan blanket over her lap.

"Relax, dearest, and warm yourself." With a flourish of his wrist, a tray appeared on the side table bearing tea and scones, with fresh clotted cream and honey. "I will give you time to think on what you want from our marriage."

"What I want? An end! We _tried_ , Rumpel. No matter how much we love each other, I don't see how we can make it work," she vented dejectedly. "Just let me go."

He pressed a prepared cup into her hands, wrapping her fingers around the warm china. "I can't give up my child, Belle, and it will need its mother. We need to reach a compromise."

Belle sipped at her tea, relishing the warmth spreading through her. If only it was able to reach her heart. "There can be no compromise without trust, Rumpel."

"Then we'll have to work on that, won't we?" he whispered sadly. "If I can't make you happy, at least I can see to your needs and make sure you want for nothing."

"Except my freedom."

"Yes, there is that." He rose gracefully to his feet and turned to leave. "I will see you at dinner, dearest. Call to me should you need anything."

Belle watched him go, a frown marring her brow. Never had she seen him like that … the weight of the world on his shoulders without any attempt to hide his feelings from her. The mask was gone. He was trying when it was too little too late. He was giving himself to her fully now when she was sure there was no hope for them. With that realization, she let the tears come.

*.*.*

Rumpelstiltskin eyed the ornate gold clock on the mantel over the hearth. Belle was late for dinner. Why was he not in the least surprised? Perhaps he'd been mistaken in thinking they could be civil to one another. Gods knew he was trying! She was ripping his heart out at every opportunity, yet he remained calm and determined. He would not let his darkness loose upon her. He paced slowly next to the vast dining table laden with her favorite dishes and pulled the little hand mirror from the inside pocket of his coat.

"Show me what I want to see … show me my Belle," he commanded. It wasn't just any mirror; nor would it only show him the present. It would show him any moment of Belle's life in the Dark Castle, even a time when he himself had been on a different plane of existence. He'd tweaked it to do his bidding rather than what it was meant for. He had such power now. He'd spent all afternoon working on it, and was more than pleased with the results. Busy work had been necessary to keep him from stalking her through the corridors. The need to be with her was nearly overwhelming, but he had to give her time to come to terms with their problems. He refused to give up on her.

Brilliant blue smoke filled the glass, the images shifting and shaping into the scene he wished to see. His beautiful girl, so determined to find a way to bring him back to her. _" … I love him._ All _of him. Even the parts that belong to the darkness."_ It couldn't be too late for them, could it? He'd watched her interact with his son, seen the machinations of the traitorous candle, and then the hope so alight in her eyes that she'd be able to bring him back. Yet, this was the scene he loved most, to hear her profess over and over how she loved him.

He simply had to have patience. He'd worked diligently for three centuries shifting the pieces to the puzzle until they all fit. He'd done it for Baelfire; he could very well do the same for his beloved Belle.

Rumpelstiltskin glanced at the clock once more as the double doors opened behind him and his wife swept into the room. He tucked the mirror away, and turned to take her in. His heart ached, seeing her red rimmed eyes. It pained him to know he'd made her weep yet again. But there was a determined set to her shoulders, bared as they were by the forest green velvet gown she wore. She was still holding tightly to her anger.

"Rumpelstiltskin, we need to talk. You cannot keep sending me snacks all during the day. The last one spilled all over the book I was researching!" she grumbled. "I'll never get pomegranate juice out of the binding."

He held out her chair to the right of his and arched a brow. "So … you weren't craving liverwurst on pumpernickel?" He frowned, not remembering her asking for pomegranate juice.

Belle snapped her napkin sharply and settled it across her lap. "That's beside the point!"

"I shall repair your book for you, dearest. No harm done." He spooned a helping of roasted potatoes onto her plate and smiled tenuously. "But it wasn't me. The castle anticipates your wishes and acts accordingly."

She paused, the bite of trout suspended in front of her mouth as she stared at him. "The _castle?_ "

"I want you to be comfortable."

"You want to keep tabs on me!" she hissed. She knew nothing happened in the Dark Castle without his knowledge. She glared at him a moment longer before tucking into her food. She was rather hungry even after the delicacies she'd enjoyed that day. She forced herself to take a deep calming breath, refusing to fight with him again. Her hand froze beside her glass. "Rumpel, I can't have wine."

"Sparkling white grape juice, sweetheart. You should know I would never give you anything to harm our child," he murmured lowly as he stared down at his plate. "Nor you, for that matter."

She drank deeply from her cup, pleased with the taste. She didn't know what to say, knowing she'd already hurt him deeply. This couldn't continue, the snapping and snarling at him. This stress couldn't be good for the baby. She finished her dinner in silence, merely picking at the cheesecake offered for dessert. Which was why she startled when his voice interrupted the silence.

"What would you like to do tomorrow?"

Belle sighed and shot him a blank look. Really? What else was there to do in the castle? It was apparent she wouldn't have to lift a domestic finger. That left her little aside from piddling about the library or visiting the stables. Had their horses been maintained by magic all this time? Maybe she could take up knitting. It would be nice to make some things for when the baby arrived.

"I thought we might go down to the village," he prompted, wishing she would at least try to be civil. "It's market day, and all the vendors will have their stalls packed with merchandise. You might find something for the nursery."

Belle narrowed her eyes on him suspiciously. "What nursery?"

Rumpelstiltskin pushed his chair back and cleared the table with a sweep of his hand as he rose. He offered his hand, surprised when she tentatively slid her fingers across his palm. He was unable to suppress the shiver caused by her touch, his gaze darting away so she couldn't read the effect in his eyes. There was no sense in giving more ammunition to her ire.

"I chose a room close to ours for the baby. I think you'll like it. It's quite roomy and has a lovely view of the mountains." He led her along out of the Great Hall and towards the marble staircase leading upstairs.

She was quick to notice he hadn't revealed the location of the room he'd chosen, and wracked her mind to remember all the rooms with that particular view. She supposed she'd find out soon enough. "You aren't afraid to bring me down the mountain?"

"Why, dearest? I trust you not to run away," he purred in that whisper soft voice which never failed to light a fire within her. She pushed the thought away quickly.

She arched a brow. "You trust me? Even when you know how I long to find a way home?"

" _This_ ," he snapped, "is your home." Once again, he gentled his tone. "There is no way back to Storybrooke, Belle. Not without a portal created with the apprentice's wand, which I've stored in the vault. Even were you to somehow retrieve it, you don't have the power to cast the spell needed, and the most powerful purveyors of magic are no longer in this realm. It's fruitless. There is nowhere to go."

Belle shook her head sadly. "Why must you always make things so difficult, Rumpel?"

"I'm trying, Belle … to be what you want. We've been back an entire day, and I haven't sought out the first deal." He stopped in the middle of the corridor and turned to face her, clasping her cold hands in his rather warm ones. "We're home, free of meddling, interfering do-gooders and their problems. We can focus on one another and prepare for our child's arrival."

"Those do-gooders are my friends!"

"Are they really?" he asked, his wide amber eyes troubled that she would think so. He really thought she was smarter than that. "I don't exactly remember any of them coming around for tea … well, except for the cricket. I suppose he could be considered a friend to us both. But answer me this, sweetheart … would a friend only seek you out to help research some new villain who'd descended upon the town? Would a friend try to kill you just to hurt me?" His teeth gnashed together at the thought of that bloody pirate. "Would a friend rob you of your heart to control you into gaining my assistance? I find it odd you are so eager to forgive their trespasses, but not those of your own husband."

A solitary tear escaped the corner of her eye, and she jerked her hands out of his grasp to angrily wipe it away. "You're no better when you lie to me. That has hurt me more than anything my friends could do."

"I didn't mean to hurt you, only protect you." His hands fisted at his sides to stop himself from reaching for her.

"You did it to protect yourself and made me look like a fool in the process," she whispered bitterly.

"I never meant to do that, but you wouldn't have understood –"

She turned on her heel and stalked off down the corridor, leaving him to follow. It didn't matter in the least where she was going, she just knew she had to get away before they ended up in another shouting match. "Of course not, poor gullible Belle is too stupid to understand anything about the Dark One's scheming," she grumbled under her breath.

"Dearest?"

"What?!" she snarled, turning back to look at him.

Her husband stood at the entrance to a corridor which had been sealed to her when she'd been his caretaker. "This way."

Her curiosity refused to let her rebuke him. In fact, it encouraged her to follow. The torches in their ornate gold sconces flared to life on the walls as they proceeded down the wide hallway, tapestries covering the dark stone. They were comforting, not a word one would use to describe the Dark Castle, but to her they were. "Where are we going?"

"I thought you wished to see the nursery."

"Shouldn't it be closer to my own room?" she ventured, pushing her ill feelings aside to satisfy her thirst for answers.

He didn't dare smile, knowing the gesture would likely set her off again. "It will be, I assure you."

The hallway led into another, two sets of double doors evenly spaced along the wall with a sitting room at either end. Her eyes widened. Oh, what she could do with such a space. The great windows let in so much light, it would be perfect for plants to grow. Even now it was flooded with moonlight, the stars twinkling in the night sky. She could imagine a lovely rug to cover the bare wood floors where her child could sit and play with his toys. She snapped herself out of her musings. She couldn't let herself grow comfortable with his home again.

Rumpelstiltskin opened the doors wide and swept his arm forward, beckoning her inside. She proceeded ahead of him, stunned by how open and airy it was. The room was devoid of anything but furniture … furniture waiting to be used by their child. There was a cradle which could be moved into her own room just after the birth, and a large ornate crib for later. They would need a mobile. She thought briefly of the one hanging in his shop. Knowing Rumpel, unicorns would never do. He'd more than likely prefer dragons. She bit back a giggle, and realized it was the first time she'd found humor since returning.

An immense wardrobe sat off to one side, a changing table to the other. There were so many things she could think of to fill the space. A bank of floor to ceiling windows dominated the far wall with french doors leading out onto a wide balcony. Their child could be so happy here, she thought morosely. But he would also be lonely. What children would be allowed to come to the home of the Dark One to play with their little one? At least in Storybrooke, though no one liked her husband, there were other children there who would have offered their child companionship. She knew Snow wouldn't have shunned her, and Neal would have made a lovely playmate.

Belle could feel his presence behind her as she stared about the room. "It will give you something to do to fill the time until the bairn arrives, sweetheart. I … um … I'd be willing to help if you wish it," he said softly, his voice filled with quiet hope.

"I like the space," she replied, refusing to address the yearning she could hear in his tone. "It will suit our son well."

"It very well may be a girl, Belle."

"In my dream it was a son, Rumpel," she insisted.

"And Morpheus will contort your subconscious to suit his own nefarious purposes," he hissed bitterly. "We won't know for certain for quite some time."

"He can do that?" she frowned. "Why?"

Rumpelstiltskin sighed wearily. "It's not just mere mortals I've managed to anger over the centuries, sweetheart."

"You think he's trying to hurt you through me," she scoffed. "It isn't always about you, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Regardless, he won't be interfering in any more of our dreams here. You wouldn't believe the amount of magic I had to weave into the protection spell I placed upon the castle." He tipped her chin up with a gentle finger. "I would go to any lengths to protect you, my Belle."

She swallowed thickly and strengthened her resolve. She could feel the magic permeating the air. It wasn't that of his darkness, but the pure light of true love. She cleared her throat. "Will you show me to my room? I take it you've chosen another for me since the nursery is nowhere near my old rooms."

The sorcerer blanched beneath the green gold pallor of his skin. "Certainly." Oh, she was going to be furious, he thought apprehensively. "This way …"

He led her through another set of doors into the bathing chamber which separated the nursery from her room. Her lips parted on a surprised gasp. It was nothing like she'd ever seen aside from pictures of a spa Ruby had showed her on the internet. A large vanity, racks filled with fluffy towels, another holding various jars and vials she was sure contained bath salts and oils, but it was the sunken marble pool in the center of the room which held her attention. A prickle of alarm began to skirt its way up her spine.

They proceeded through the chamber without a word, and her suspicions were confirmed when they entered the master suite. This was Rumpelstiltskin's room. It could be no other. There was a small sitting area with a settee, coffee table and blue and cream striped chair next to the roaring fire in the hearth. A floor length mirror sat between two large wardrobes, but it was the bed on the raised dais which made her eyes narrow with refueled ire.

"That headboard is hideous!" she snarked.

Her husband snorted, his eyes flitting briefly over the rich mahogany wood with the carved dragon. He rather liked it. He'd changed the luxurious crimson and gold bedding out in exchange for a softer blue and cream with gold piping, knowing the colors would suit her better. "I can change it if you wish."

"I'm not staying in your room with you, Rumpel." She didn't want him to see how much the idea of sharing his bed was upsetting her. Though her mind was set against reconciling with him, her traitorous libido was not.

"This is the only bedroom available to you, dearest," he stated firmly. "A wife should sleep with her husband."

Her eyes flashed hotly at him. "You're making things difficult again, Rumpelstiltskin."

"Have I ever touched you without your consent?" he challenged.

It was her consent which worried her. How long would she be able to share a bed with him before she softened towards him and her body demanded her rights as his wife? _Damn and blast!_ She crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest. "No magic."

"I beg your pardon?" he asked, confused.

"If I'm to share this room with you – and know now I'm not happy about it – you will not use magic here. You will not manipulate my dreams. You will not control the temperature, so I must seek out your warmth. You will not do anything to make me … _want_ you!" She could feel her cheeks heat at such a bold statement. "No magic, whatsoever! Are we clear?"

Rumpelstiltskin pursed his lips to hide his smile, though he wasn't quite able to dispel the amused gleam in his eyes. "As you wish, my love. No magic." He would show her she could trust him.

Belle glanced at the bed and rubbed her hands over the long velvet sleeves covering her arms. The room was warm, but the fear – fear of her own feelings – left her chilled her to the bone.

"There are clothes for you in the wardrobe, dearest. I'll leave you to prepare for bed." He tilted his head to the side, regarding her silently for a moment. "Would you like some tea before we retire?"

If it would grant her a short respite from his presence, then most assuredly. "Yes, thank you. Chamomile?"

He gave her a soft look and poofed out of the room.

"I said no magic!" she called to the empty room, knowing full well he could hear her no matter where he was in the castle.

Gods, was she in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope y’all like this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks so much for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Belle dug through the wardrobe her husband had set aside for her. It was overfilled with all manner of dresses. They were far more luxurious than the serviceable blue dress she'd worn before as his caretaker. These were befitting a princess … or in this case, the wife of the Dark One. She sighed, rubbing anxiously at her temples where pressure built. The more she thought about her current predicament, the worse it became. She didn't like her choice being taken from her.

_But weren't you trying to do the same to him?_

That brought her up short. Had she? She peeled the velvet from her shoulders and shivered as it pooled around her feet, leaving her in her scant underclothes. She had tried to keep him from their child, leaving him no choice. She shook her head. It wasn't the same thing.

_Wasn’t it?_

Belle reached into one of the drawers to find a warm flannel nightdress with long sleeves. She remembered clearly how cold it could get in the castle, especially this far up in the mountains. Once she was decent, she climbed in on her side, unable to bite back the moan at the unrivaled softness of his bed. Leaning back against the pillows, she frowned, wiggling around as she tried to get comfortable. Unable to do so, she reached behind her to find a hard corner poking out from under the bedding. A book. _What to Expect When You're Expecting._ She flipped open the cover and gasped. It was the same copy Snow had given her when she'd found out about their child. Rumpelstiltskin had remembered to grab it before he'd hauled her all the way back to the Enchanted Forest.

She'd served him divorce papers, and he'd remembered to bring her book. Belle bit her lip and hugged the worn paperback to her chest, her eyes burning with unshed tears at his thoughtfulness. It made her look inside herself much deeper than she'd been doing the past several weeks. She wasn't happy about being trapped there with him, but if she were being honest with herself, she'd have to admit she had tried to do the same thing. She'd tried to take his child from him, banish him from her life. Again. How had everything gone so wrong?

_Because he lied to you … again!_

But perhaps they could try to coexist for the sake of their child. She still loved him. She just couldn't trust him.

_What if you fall for his tricks again? Let him back into your heart?_

He'd never left her heart. She couldn't let him know, however. She couldn't fuel his hope that they'd reconcile. It would be too painful to risk heartache again. She had to stay strong and firm in her resolve, protect the baby to the best of her ability.

Belle flushed guiltily at her thoughts as the door opened and her husband entered bearing a small tray with two mugs and a plate of cookies. She was going to be as big as a house by the time she delivered their son. The delicious aroma of chocolate assailed her nose and made her stomach growl. "No tea?"

Rumpelstiltskin set the tray down on the nightstand and sat beside her on the edge of the bed. He grimaced. "I'm afraid we're fresh out of Chamomile and I didn't think you'd want the other blends for fear the caffeine would keep you awake. I figured hot chocolate would do in a pinch."

She glanced down into her cup, blowing on its surface to cool the steaming liquid enough to take a small sip. "What, no marshmallows?" she teased, letting the rich liquid mellow her mood.

"There's no Swiss Miss in the Enchanted Forest, dearest," he deadpanned.

She smiled tentatively over the rim of her cup and reached for a cookie. "There are a lot of things we don't have here we'd grown accustomed to in Storybrooke. Things we'll need for the baby."

"Belle, women have been caring for children with the most basic of necessities long before the land without magic even existed. I'm sure between the two of us, we'll manage."

She nibbled thoughtfully on her cookie, mentally making a list. "Disposable diapers, feminine products, prenatal vitamins, formula should something happen where I'm unable to breastfeed …"

He blanched, his lips parting in a silent gasp.

"Stop," she said, reaching out to cover his hand with hers. She hadn't meant to make him panic. That was all she needed. "I simply meant to bring it to your attention. You have the wand, Rumpel. You can return to Storybrooke at any time to collect things we need, can't you?"

His eyes narrowed suspiciously. "I'll not leave you, Belle."

"Then take me with you."

Rumpelstiltskin huffed a short derisive laugh, shaking his head. "Nice try, sweetheart."

Her lips curled into a smirk much like the one he was so fond of wearing. "Why, husband, you act as though you don't _trust_ me." Let him have a dose of his own medicine for a change.

He didn't answer her, draining his cup and setting it back on the tray. Already she was trying to toy with him. She knew he would grant her every wish, but he would _not_ risk losing her. He set the cup back onto the tray and rose to his feet, disappearing into the bathing chamber to change his clothes. He still wore a frown when he climbed into bed beside her.

"Aren't you going to douse the lights?" she asked, her nose buried in her book.

The sorcerer sighed and lifted a hand to do just that.

Belle, however, reached out and grabbed his wrist. "No magic," she stated firmly.

He glowered at her for a moment before tossing the blankets back and getting out of bed to do it manually. He grumbled under his breath as his bare toes collided with the chest at the foot of the bed. It was ridiculous, not being able to use magic in his own bedchamber, but if it would give her peace of mind, he'd bloody well do it. It was a small price to pay to have her share his bed. Even if it was only to sleep.

Belle set her book on the bedside table and extinguished her own candle before snuggling down under the duvet. She tossed her left leg over the pillows she'd lined up in the center of the bed and sighed contentedly. Only the crackling of the fire in the hearth and her husband's soft breaths broke the stillness which settled over the room.

"Belle?"

"Hmm?" she hummed, her eyes remaining closed.

He shifted restlessly next to her. "Why … Why did you agree to share my room so easily?" he asked, the question nagging at his mind and refusing to allow him to find sleep.

Her eyes snapped open, a frown knitting her brow. Why had he needed to ask that particular question, she groaned inwardly. Why couldn't he have just accepted it and moved on? She sighed wearily. "Rumpel, don't you remember the first time we lived here together? It was months before I was able to find a decent night's sleep. Despite our problems, I still feel safer here with you. Every little noise doesn't seem so scary when I know you're right there next to me," she admitted ruefully.

A small smile graced his lips at her confession. "A compromise." He reached out and covered her hand where it rested on the pillow between them. "I'll always keep you safe, dearest."

"I know you will," she whispered. "That was never one of our problems. It is your methods with which I have issue." She withdrew her hand from his and rolled onto her other side, giving him her back. "Go to sleep. We'll talk more tomorrow, I suppose."

Rumpelstiltskin waited until her breathing evened out into the soft rhythm of sleep, and leaned up on an elbow to gaze down at her sleeping form. He leaned over the pillows separating them and pressed a soft kiss to her shoulder where her sleeve had slipped down a bit to bare it. "I love you, my Belle," he whispered into the darkness. "No matter what you may think … I truly do. Sleep well, my love."

*.*.*

Belle moaned piteously in her sleep, her brow furrowing. She'd been having the strangest dream about her husband … _kidnapping_ her. How odd. She tried to push it from her mind. She was in that lovely state between sleep and wakefulness, and she was so wonderfully warm and comfortable. Her eyes sprang open when her pillow took a deep breath.

Quickly, she took stock of her limbs. She was half sprawled across a very familiar chest, her knee wedged between two strong thighs, and her hands splayed beneath his shirt against very warm skin. It was then she noticed the long fingers threading idly through her hair, his other hand resting near his hip atop the duvet. How had this happened? What had happened to the pillow fort she'd arranged between them last night? _Crap!_

Her head jerked up, her eyes seeking out his heavily-lidded gaze. He pulled his hand away and propped it behind his head, making it clear he wasn't restraining her in any way should she wish to move. His lips twitched into the beginnings of a smile, then thought better of it. "Good morning, sweetheart. You … um … you had a rather restless night."

 _Oh, gods!_ Her stomach lurched, and she hastily crawled over him to race into the bathing chamber. She barely made it to the chamber pot before she was heaving up the contents of her stomach. Morning sickness was a little slice of hell, she thought in irritation. Had she been wearing shoes, she would have expected them next. Ugh!

Belle felt cool hands pulling her hair back away from her face, and tears smarted at her eyes. How had she ever thought she could go through this alone? She had no doubt she _could_ , but it was so much better with him there. Not that she would tell him that. She couldn't give him power over her heart again. It was too painful. But for now, she'd accept his comfort.

Rumpelstiltskin pulled her into his arms and pressed a cool cloth to her mouth, washing away the sickness. She frowned up at him. "You're using magic!" she whined, slumping against him. He banished the first cloth for a clean one and pressed it to the back of her neck.

"Technically, we're not in our bedroom."

She pushed at his chest weakly, but his grip was firm.

"Besides," he murmured softly, brushing a stray lock away from her brow, "this was an emergency."

"I'm not bleeding out of my eyes, Rumpel," she snarked dryly.

"Are you done, sweetheart?" he asked – ignoring her sarcasm – before using more magic to clean the chamber pot. She nodded and tried to rise to her feet. He placed a steadying hand beneath her elbow as she poured a glass of water from the pitcher and rinsed her mouth out.

When her steps faltered, he easily lifted her in his arms as if she weighed nothing and carried her back to their bed. "Don't worry … I'll have you fixed up in no time."

Belle leaned back against the pillows he piled behind her and glowered at him. "I don't want some potion or magic elixir, Rumpel. It's just a bit of morning sickness."

She watched his eyes dim before he averted his gaze. "I was thinking more along the lines of peppermint tea and saltines," he replied, turning away from her.

Belle winced, reaching for his hand. "I'm sorry. I just assumed …"

"No matter," he said dismissively, but she could tell she'd hurt him. "Just rest, and I'll be back shortly."

"Rumpel …" Her voice trailed away as he swept out of the door.

Her head dropped back against the pillows, shame overwhelming her. She needed to stop, the lies becoming less important. Since she'd been there with him, he'd been nothing but patient with her. Of course, he was getting his way in all things, but being stuck as she was, there was no reason not to be civil. What if his patience ran out and he wanted to keep the baby and send her back to Storybrooke? As long as she guarded her heart, she should be able to co-exist there with him, be his friend with enough time, but she had to stop hurting him.

_He's a liar … He'll never change …_

If she could only shake that warning. She wanted so badly to believe her husband could be better. More so that just once he'd choose her over his power … but she knew in her heart he wouldn't.

She brushed her tears away as she heard his boots outside the door. He didn't need to know she'd been crying. She was even able to muster up a smile when he tentatively poked his head in the room to determine whether she'd fallen back to sleep or not.

"Feeling any better?" he asked, setting the tray down and handing her the cup.

She patted the bed beside her, encouraging him to sit down. "Not really. It will pass eventually," she said, sipping at the fragrant brew.

"When we visit the village, I think we should go to the sweet shop to see if there are any ginger candies. I think it might help." He reached out for the hand resting atop the duvet. "I do know a trick which might soothe your restless stomach. May I?"

Belle chewed thoughtfully at her lip as she regarded him steadily. She knew he wouldn't do anything to harm her or their child, but she still felt a little trepidation. Making up her mind, she surrendered her hand to him. His brow furrowed in concentration as he pressed one clawed thumb to the center of her wrist, on the pressure point he knew would help relieve her nausea.

Her eyes widened as she felt her stomach begin to settle. "How are you doing that?"

"Pressure points, dearest," he smiled faintly, continuing to hold his thumb to her wrist. "The curse was rather dull. Twenty-eight years of time frozen. Let's just say I did a lot of reading. One subject I found rather fascinating was acupuncture. There were several pressure points which did wonders for the pain in my leg. If I press just right, there's no need for needles. Is it helping?"

"Yes!" she cried happily. She couldn't begin to know how to express her joy that he was using a natural remedy rather than magic. She smiled tentatively as she reached for a cracker.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course. Rumpel, you can always ask me anything. Just because we're having problems doesn't mean we can't talk to one another. I think that's part of our issues. We don't talk enough."

"Perhaps if you'd stop running from me?" he snarked.

Her eyes narrowed. "What was it you wanted to ask?" she asked, ignoring his sarcasm.

Rumpelstiltskin grimaced, not always able to hold back. "I was wondering … now that we're back in the Enchanted Forest, and I look like this …" He looked down at her delicate hand resting within his, the contrast of their skin startling. "Does this form displease you? I mean … you liked it well enough before, but –"

The ice surrounding her heart fractured a tiny bit as his insecurities raised their ugly head. "Rumpel, it was never about how you looked on the outside. I always liked this form. It made you different … _special_. It was your heart that I fell in love with. You're a good man. You don't need the darkness or the power to be who you are."

He shook his head sadly. "It's part of me, Belle. I told you before, I don't want to be that cowardly spinner again. This is who I am, and I've accepted it. After over three centuries of being the Dark One, it's just … _me_. It's not always the curse which makes me do the things you disapprove of."

Belle chewed thoughtfully on another cracker. "You were a hero. You were free of the curse and you were a good man."

"And still you didn't want me."

Tears burned at the back of her eyes, and she blinked them away. "I needed more time. I was so confused, and yes … I was scared you would hurt me again."

He reached forward and cradled her face in his palms, his thumbs caressing her cheeks. "I've always tried to give you _everything_ you need no matter how much it might pain me. It nearly killed me to send you away after Hook's last stunt as the Dark One. I wanted so badly to spend my last moments with you, knowing I was going to be sucked down into the underworld. But I had to save you. Though you didn't want me, I had to protect you. After you'd gone, what did I have left? When the chance presented itself to take the power back, I couldn't resist the lure." He sighed, dropping his hands back to his lap. "At least if I reclaimed the power, it wouldn't be left to roam free and destroy the world or be forced upon another bumbling fool such as that pirate."

"Merlin said there would be one to use the power for good -"

"We've already discussed this, Belle."

"I know in my heart _you_ are that man. You just have to try. I know -" she argued.

A loud clang reverberated throughout the Dark Castle, forcing her to cover her ears with her hands. Her husband was instantly on his feet. "Someone is at the gate."

"Who even knows we're here?" she asked, dumbfounded. The denizens of Storybrooke couldn't just pop in since Rumpelstiltskin had taken the only magical item to open a portal to their realm.

"I don't know, but I want you to stay inside until I tend to our guest," he snarled, pulling on his dragon-hide coat as he yanked it from the wardrobe.

Belle climbed out of bed and rushed to the window as her husband disappeared past their bedroom door. Unfortunately, she couldn't see a blasted thing from her vantage point. She threw open the door to her own wardrobe and pulled out the first dress she could lay her hands on. She couldn't let him face this alone, even if she was forced to remain in the open doorway of the castle at a safe distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Rumpelstiltskin materialized atop the wall, crouched down atop the battlements to peer discreetly at their unexpected visitor. Belle had been right. No one knew they were here. And there had been no time for Regina to find a way to cross realms in the short time they'd been gone, even if she had cared enough to come after them. Which he was sure she hadn’t. She was, no doubt, too busy fending off Hyde and her _other_ self to be overly concerned with him and Belle. At least until she needed him. His thin lips curved up into a wide grin and he had to bite back a giggle, seeing there was no threat to either of them.

He poofed down to stand behind the gate, startling the hatter. "I thought you were dead, dearie," he drawled, withdrawing the wards long enough to let his friend inside.

"And you're really back!" Jefferson chortled, throwing his arms around the shorter man.

Rumpelstiltskin groaned and pushed him away. "Yes, yes, enough of that now," he grumbled.

Jefferson shoved his hands deep within his pockets and rocked back on his heels. "How'd you manage to get the apprentice to send you back? I felt the portal open clear across the forest. Nearly spilled my tea when it did."

The sorcerer waved an elegant hand, beckoning him forward to follow him into the castle. Jefferson – being a portal jumper – would of course be able to tell if a portal opened nearby. "The apprentice has been dead for some time. The Mills sisters were in possession of his wand, and it was rather easy to deal them out of it," he stated rather smugly.

Jefferson stopped at the base of the steps leading into the castle, his eyes riveted on Rumpelstiltskin's lovely wife. "Oh, my," he grinned. "Is that your dear Belle?" he asked, winking at his friend. "I must say she looks a lot better than last time I saw her. Granted, she was locked in a mental –"

Rumpelstiltskin planted the heel of his boot into the hatter's instep to silence him as Belle came down the steps. "Jefferson," she cooed, holding out her hands to the man, "it's so wonderful to see you!"

The hatter grunted and smiled overly brightly to mask his grimace. He clasped her hands warmly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. "And you! I was just telling Rumpel how lovely you were looking."

"Come inside, and I'll make tea." She linked her hand into the crook of his elbow and set off up the steps, leaving her husband to follow. "Where is Grace? You should have brought her along."

Jefferson smiled broadly at the mention of his daughter. "She's with her auntie, actually. They're helping at the orphanage twice a week in Stratford. _And_ I wanted to make sure we were welcome."

Rumpelstiltskin dropped into his chair at the head of the dining table and propped his chin in his hands. At the rate they were going, they'd never get tea. With an impatient wave of his hand, a tea service blinked onto the table, complete with pastries.

"Of course, you're always welcome! Isn't he, Rumpel?" she insisted, arching a brow in her husband's direction.

"Yes, dearest. The hatter knows he's one of the few I actually _like_ having in our home."

Belle beamed at him and poured the tea. "Next time, you _must_ bring Grace with you. I can't tell you how distressed we were to find the two of you had disappeared from Storybrooke."

Jefferson's smile dimmed a bit. "I was never happy there, Belle. Regina made sure I suffered under her curse … more than others."

Rumpelstiltskin leaned towards his wife. "Unlike the rest of us, Jefferson was allowed to keep his memories. What made it worse was he was separated from his daughter."

Belle's cerulean eyes darkened as they welled with tears. The subject hit entirely too close to home. A father separated from his child, forced to watch as others raised her. She lifted her gaze to meet Rumpel's and bit her lip to see the understanding in his warm amber eyes.

"Belle, dear, are you alright?" Jefferson asked.

She took the lacey handkerchief her husband offered and shot Jefferson a watery smile. "Yes, I'm fine. So, tell us … how did you manage to find a way home?"

Jefferson nibbled on a tea cake with almonds and shrugged. "Well, seeing as how Regina allowed me to retain my memories, I knew more about the residents of Storybrooke than Grumpy knows about General Hospital."

Belle shot him a curious look. "I'm sorry, what?"

"It's a soap opera, dearest," Rumpelstiltskin provided.

She blinked owlishly as her brows shot skyward, wondering if she should be concerned her husband actually knew what a soap opera was. "I see."

"I knew who the apprentice was, and when the curse was broken, and I'd reunited with Grace, I approached him. I asked if he would be kind enough to send us home."

"He just agreed?" Belle asked over the rim of her cup.

Jefferson's brows shot up as he pressed his lips together for a moment. "No. There's always a price, now, isn't there?"

"The apprentice was a purveyor of light magic, hatter," Rumpelstiltskin murmured, narrowing his eyes. "What could he possibly have demanded in return?"

"Just that I agree not to keep Grace from her other parents … the ones who'd raised her under the curse. He insisted they come back, too, so they could continue to be a part of her life." He drained his cup and Belle refilled it. "I have to say … it wasn't a price I found difficult to pay."

Her features softened. "That's lovely, Jefferson. I'm so glad you were able to find your happiness."

"So … what brings the two of you back to the Enchanted Forest? I thought you were content with Storybrooke." He paused mid-reach for another of the little pastries at her next words.

"Rumpelstiltskin kidnapped me."

"Beg pardon?" he asked, his clear grey eyes widening in alarm. Though he wasn't a bit surprised the imp would try such a thing.

The sorcerer scowled at her. "Dearest, why don't you rest for a while. If we're to go to the village in a bit, I don't want you to overtire yourself."

Belle grinned coyly, seeing he was trying to be diplomatic in front of their guest. With all the stress she'd undergone yesterday, she had to admit it was a worthy idea. "I think I will. You'll wake me when it's time to go?"

Rumpelstiltskin rose to his feet and pulled out her chair, offering his hand to help her rise. "Of course, sweetheart."

Jefferson watched the exchange with unbridled curiosity, noting the tension between the pair. When Belle had taken her leave, the mage dropped dejectedly into his chair and slumped back against the cushioned backrest. He pinched the bridge of his nose. "My wife hates me," he whined.

"You married her?!" Jefferson squawked, nearly choking on his tea. "Should I be offering congratulations? I mean, I always suspected there was something between you, but … _married_?"

"Is it really so far-fetched to think she would want to?" he hissed. "On second thought, don't answer that."

Jefferson shook his head. "Rumpelstiltskin, you're my friend … always have been. I know you. If she saw through you enough to fall in love with you, then no, it doesn't come as a surprise she would want to marry you. _You_ on the other hand … you're more the type to hoard her away and guard her like a dragon watches over its treasure. Not exactly the marrying type."

The Dark One stared disconcertedly into his cold tea. "I really thought I could make her happy."

"You want to talk about it?"

"I don't see how that would help matters, Hatter."

"It might."

"It won't."

"You won't know unless you try."

"Jefferson!"

Rumpelstiltskin glared at him as Jefferson huffed a short laugh. "Come on, Rum, the cricket's nowhere in sight. I'm all you've got."

His brow furrowed in his best death glare, and the fingers of his right hand rubbed against his thumb, but the more he thought on it, the more he found himself _wanting_ to talk to his friend. He couldn't even recall the countless times they'd shared a bottle of whiskey and poured out his secrets to the other man. Sometimes it was necessary to slip him a memory potion afterwards, but he remembered always feeling better after baring his soul to Jefferson.

The hatter rose from his seat and placed their cups back onto the tray, abandoning it in favor for something a little stronger. Even after all this time, he knew the sorcerer would have a bottle hidden at the bottom of his treasure cabinet. He came up with the dusty bottle and hooted victoriously. Rumpelstiltskin conjured two cut crystal glasses and waited for the man to pour.

The burn of the rich amber liquid warmed him instantly. Nothing like goblin-made whiskey, he thought with contentment. "Well, it all started to go south when I died."

"Died?! Tell me that's a euphemism," the hatter groaned.

"No," he shook his head sadly. "It was the only way to get rid of my bastard father. He was in the process of casting the Dark Curse … _again_. Not to mention threatening to kill Bae and Belle. I couldn't allow it."

"So, you what? Sacrificed yourself?"

"Yes."

Jefferson whistled softly through his teeth. "Perhaps I should have stayed in Storybrooke. I missed quite a bit, it seems." He took a long drink, trying to wrap his head around what the sorcerer was telling him. "Well, considering you're sitting here having a drink with me, something must've revived you."

Rumpelstiltskin laid his head back against the chair and closed his eyes, his heart wrenching with pain as he thought about his son. "I found Baelfire, Jefferson," he murmured softly. "I reconciled with him. He actually forgave me for the past. I had him and my darling Belle, a grandson, Henry. I had a chance to find my happy ending. I should have known something would come along to steal it away. M' father was determined to cast his curse, and I couldn't allow him to hurt my family. It seemed a small price to pay … my life for their happiness."

"Rum –"

The mage held up a hand to forestall him. "Regina had to destroy the curse after I rid them of Pan. It transported them all back to the Enchanted Forest. Did you not see any of them during the year they were here?"

Jefferson shook his head. "No, I'd taken Grace to Agrabah to study with the scholars at the sultan's court. She's rather interested in all forms of history … wants to be an archivist if you can believe it."

"No matter," he said with a dismissive wave. "From what I'm told, Emma moved to New York City with Henry and a brand new set of memories courtesy of our lovely queen. I knew Baelfire would watch over Belle. I went to the vault assured of that."

Jefferson didn't miss the shudder of revulsion which passed through the Dark One. "The vault … as in _the_ vault?" he asked, refilling their glasses.

"I see you remember it fondly."

The hatter snorted. "I also remember telling you there wasn't enough gold in the entire seven realms to ever make me go back down there. You can do your own fetching from now on."

"It did something to me, Hatter," he whispered lowly. Something he'd hardly been able to admit to himself. "I wasn't the same when I came back. The darkness had a firmer grip, even worse than before I made the deal with Belle to be my caretaker."

Jefferson leaned his elbows on the table, his handsome face screwed up in puzzlement. "What I don't understand is _how_. _How_ were you able to come back from the dead? I've heard you say it so many times, Rum. _Dead is dead_."

"Ah, yes, but you have to remember, dearie … I'm the Dark One. Of course, there would be a way. Unfortunately, Zelena tricked my son into sacrificing himself in order to do so. A life for a life." He brought a hand up to cover his mouth, hoping somehow to contain the howl of pain trying to claw its way out of his chest.

"That witch should have been put down long ago."

"I agree. I tried to save Bae, but in the end, she gained control over my dagger and I nearly went mad. I was forced to endure an entire year in thrall to her." His head bowed low, his chin resting on his chest. "I lost my Baelfire, Jefferson. She took him from me, from Emma and Henry, kept me from Belle." He shot to his feet, stalking over to the hearth as he discreetly wiped at his eyes. "When Regina vanquished her and stole her magic, I killed her. Of course, she found a way to come back, too. I couldn't even avenge my son properly. Belle and I married a short time later, but you know I had to screw it up."

"Come on, Rum, she adores you. You share true love," the hatter scoffed.

"Sometimes true love, as powerful as it is, just isn't enough. I gave her the dagger, my trust, as an engagement gift. But it wasn't the _real_ dagger. Do you really think I could ever give that much power over me to anyone, even her? After what I'd just been through with that witch?" he sneered. "Gods! I wanted to trust her with it so badly, but I couldn't. Something was wrong with me. Terribly, terribly wrong."

Jefferson frowned. They were steadily making their way through the bottle and it wasn't even lunch yet. "Was it the curse? Did it change after having so much power over you in the vault?"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded and tossed back the contents of his glass, draining it yet again. "The darkness liked the hold it had over me. All those centuries I’d fought for control, and after a mere month in the vault, it beat me down like a slave. When I got out …" he laughed bitterly. "Let's just say, it didn't want to give up its control. Zelena's control over the dagger didn't help either. Then fate stepped in and threw an object in my path to send me further down the road to my destruction." He returned to the table and resumed his seat, pushing his glass back towards Jefferson. "Do you remember the sorcerer's hat?"

Jefferson's brows shot up. "The same hat you've obsessed over since I met you? That hat?"

"The same. I found it at the house Belle secured for our honeymoon. It was a beacon of hope that I might be able to rid myself of the dagger once and for all."

"Uh – oh … what happened?"

The mage shook his head, a rueful smirk upon his lips. It still pained him to think of that night when his world had fallen apart, and Belle had sent him away. "Belle found out before I could complete the final spell. She laid hands on the real dagger and cast me out, sent me away from Storybrooke … away from _her_. No magic, no money. She left me with nothing but the clothes on my back and what cash I had on me, knowing there was no way I could ever come back to her."

Jefferson gaped at him. "That doesn't sound like her. She's the most forgiving person I've ever met. Not to mention how much she loves you. I just can't see her doing that."

"She was heartbroken," he retorted defensively. " _I_ broke her heart … _me!_ I didn't blame her. I always knew I would do something to make her leave."

"You found a way back, though. Otherwise she wouldn't be here with you."

"I did. It was nearly too late. The darkness had nearly consumed the last remaining shred of humanity left in my heart. We found the author of Henry's storybook. Surely you remember the book?"

Jefferson nodded, swaying unsteadily in his seat. "Who could forget _that_ book?"

"I convinced him to rewrite our tale. It would've worked. Belle and I could've been happy. I could've been the hero she wanted, but, of course, my do-gooder grandson threw a monkey wrench into those plans. The darkness nearly won, but Belle once again refused to give up. She asked the apprentice to save me. She didn't want me, but she didn't want me to die either." He raked a hand through his hair, a scowl on his face. "He removed my curse, but it wouldn't be contained. It needed a host."

"But you're still the Dark One."

Rumpelstiltskin snatched the bottle of whiskey away from his friend. "I think you've had enough. You're getting slow, Hatter."

"Am not!"

The mage arched a brow. "The darkness found a new host in our lovely savior, and put me into a coma. It was a mess. Emma, her parents, Regina and the rest of those stalwart hero types set off for Camelot to find Merlin. Long story short, he died to enable Emma to cast the Dark Curse … _again_ … to bring them back to Storybrooke. Sometimes, I regret creating the bloody thing. Every time that lot gets stuck in another realm, they cast it. Eventually they're going to run out of hearts to crush."

"I think you've had enough, too," Jefferson snorted. "You're veering off track."

"Rubbish!" the mage scoffed. "Where was I? Oh, yes. Once everyone had their memories back, it came to light Miss Swan had split the curse with that blasted pirate of hers and made him a dark one, too. Granted, she'd done it to save his life, and in reality, he would have made a fine Dark One. His soul was black enough to fill the job. If he weren't so bloody stupid. He cast a spell to bring _all_ the dark ones who'd ever lived back to this plane to mark several of us, to take our place and send us to the underworld."

"Man, you've got to stop dying," Jefferson slurred.

"I didn't die this time, hatter. I sent Belle away, out of Storybrooke to protect her, and waited for fate to play out. Then Regina and Emma came through. The savior would use Excalibur to kill Hook and break the curse." Rumpelstiltskin sighed heavily. "Belle was gone, and I had nothing left. This was my chance to take it back. Who knew the curse better than me, hm? It would also keep the darkness from wreaking havoc all over the town."

Jefferson chortled. "When'd you get to be so noble? I always knew you had it in you."

"Shut it, hatter. If I couldn't have Belle, why not have my power? I wasn't expecting my grandson to call her and tell her the truth of why I'd sent her away. She came back … and once more, I withheld the truth."

Jefferson heaved a frustrated sigh. "You might want to think about trusting her one of these days."

"Oh, it doesn't end there, dearie. Emma decided she wanted to retrieve her precious pirate from the underworld where a whole new set of problems awaited us."

The hatter leaned forward and banged his head on the table. "I always miss everything. It's not fair!"

The Dark One rolled his eyes. "Hades found out Belle was pregnant and recalled a deal I'd made before I even knew about the Dark One. I don't regret making the deal. It saved Bae at the time."

"What did it entail?"

"My second born child," he snarled. "At the time, Milah wouldn't allow me to touch her, and I never thought I would be with anyone else. To me it was an empty promise. As you know, even with all the power I wield, I'm unable to look into my own future. Belle wasn't pleased when she learned of it."

"I can't imagine she was!"

"She was bloody well furious." He smiled wickedly. "She really is glorious in her rage."

"You're losing it again, Rum," Jefferson grinned, leaning forward and resting his head on his folded arms.

"Anyway, she foolishly went to Zelena of all people … gods only know what possessed her … and the witch convinced her to put herself under a sleeping curse. It would put her in stasis until I could find a way to break the contract with Hades. I won't bore you with the details. Now, however, I have more problems."

"There's always more with you," the hatter slurred sleepily.

"Morpheus."

"He's a meddlesome prick!"

"Focus, hatter," the sorcerer growled. "Meddlesome prick he may be, but no longer a threat. He invaded Belle's dreams, convinced her he was our future son and woke her with true love's kiss where mine wouldn't work."

"The hell you say!"

"I do say," he growled in disgust. "She woke up, thumbed her nose at me and a week later served me with divorce papers. From what I could glean from her little tantrum, he told her I was a liar and would never change. Said she refused to allow me near our child. I can't give up another babe, Jefferson."

"Of course not. But do you really think kidnapping her and bringing her back here was the right move?"

"No." He slammed his hand down on the table angrily, desperately. "What else was I to do? I must show her I can be better. I've been completely honest with her since we stepped through that portal, and I will not be going back on that. She has to see I can have her _and_ my power and still be the man she loves. I _love_ her, Jefferson." His voice dropped to a broken whisper. "I _need_ her."

"Then show her. Do everything in your power to make her see how much she means to you, how much the babe means to you," the hatter said fiercely. "And better yet, show her what _you_ mean to _her._ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I just adore this chapter :D Jefferson has always held a special place in my heart (which anyone who reads my stuff knows very well lol). I really thought Rumpel could use a friend. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think and thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Belle strolled leisurely along the corridors, not the least bit tired. Nor did she want to return to the chamber she now shared with her husband. She had given in, leaving the Great Hall, because she could tell Rumpelstiltskin wished to have some time with the hatter. She could take a hint. How long had it been since anyone had truly extended the hand of friendship to her husband? He didn't make it easy either. Perhaps she could spend some time in the library, or try to brainstorm some ideas for the nursery.

In the meantime, she could stretch her legs without the Dark One hovering over her shoulder. She was still so conflicted, feeling trapped, but at the same time, not quite as lonely as she'd been back in Storybrooke. Her friends – even being in a room full of them – she'd felt so alone. She only felt truly happy and needed with Rumpelstiltskin. Was he right? Had they really been her friends, or simply using her for their own needs? It certainly didn't make her feel any less depressed. It made her see more clearly how they used _him_. Had anyone in Storybrooke really cared for her husband as she had? She snorted. Definitely not. Those who weren't outright terrified of him, shunned him.

A chill slithered along her spine, making her wish she'd brought her cloak. The castle could be drafty, especially in the more unused portions. She'd been so lost in her musings; she'd wandered into a section she hadn't seen in many a year. She turned to go, when the click of a lock opening piqued her curiosity. A glance around didn't reveal her husband hiding in the shadows. Another shiver raised gooseflesh along her arms. Was the castle trying to tell her something, or were there more nefarious plots afoot from someone unknown? Rumpelstiltskin had assured her the protection wards he'd cast would keep anyone out who wished to harm them. She had to have faith in his magic as it had never failed them before. At least not here where he was so powerful.

Belle inched towards the double doors leading into what she was sure was the ballroom. Why the Dark Castle even had a ballroom, she didn't know. The Dark One had never hosted a ball or party in his home since she'd known him, preferring to keep everyone out. She doubted the denizens of the Enchanted Forest would come were they to receive an invitation.

A cold blast of air rushed out at her, dust whirling and making her sneeze. It had been closed up longer than she'd expected. She rubbed her arms through the sleeves of her gown to ward off the chill as candles flared to life and a fire roared in the immense hearth along the far wall.

Her presence had spurred the castle to put the rooms to right, the dust receding and the air warming. Covers were removed from the furniture in a small sitting area next to the largest mirror she'd ever seen, the glass shining as if a bevy of servants had just polished it. She gave herself a moment to admire the view visible through the lavish french doors leading out onto a wide balcony before she turned to inspect the mirror. It called to her, and she couldn't begin to fathom the reason.

Tea and a small plate of tiny sandwiches appeared on the low table set before a comfortable sofa as she sat down. She rolled her eyes and ignored them, though she did reach for the teapot to fill her cup. She would have to have another chat with Rumpelstiltskin about the castle's propensity to want to feed her.

Belle sighed, sipping at her tea, the hint of peppermint soothing her. At least she could have a small respite from the nausea thanks to her husband's thoughtfulness. It wasn't fair he couldn't be like that all the time. If he were as truthful as he was thoughtful … Then perhaps they wouldn't be having such difficulties with their marriage. She wondered again if she would have married him, when she had, if she'd known more about his past. It hadn't mattered to her at the time. It was who he was now which should have been important.

She frowned, setting her cup down on its delicate saucer, as the candles flickered. A shriek split the air as she looked up at the mirror to find a woman staring back at her.

"Well, dearie, it's about time you found your way in here," she giggled.

Wide cerulean eyes dominated her pale face as Belle fought off a wave of fright. The woman – if that was indeed what she was – stared back at her through bright violet eyes, her lovely oval face framed by long platinum blonde hair which fell well past her shoulders. Upon her head, she wore a tiara which looked to be made of amethyst crystals, and her rail thin form was swathed in a lilac gown of silk and lace. "Wh-Who are you? How did you get t-trapped in our mirror?" she asked fearfully.

The woman tinkled another laugh. "Don't fret, sweetling. I mean you no harm. I was sent to help you."

The lady of the Dark Castle pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. No one knew she and her husband had taken up residence in the Enchanted Forest once more. And anyone who did know was a realm away. "And who might this soul of kindness be?" she snarked. "I know not one person who would wish to aid my husband, and I'm of little importance."

The woman tsked. "Ah, but that is where you are wrong, child. Both of you are of great importance … or rather it is your love. _True Love._ It is being threatened, and the gods are far from pleased."

Belle gaped at the woman, shaking her head incredulously. "I beg your pardon? The _gods?_ I'm sure they have better things to be concerned with than our marriage. And I refuse to discuss it with you, so if you'd be so kind as to leave my mirror …"

" _My_ mirror, sweetling. Perhaps I should tell you who I am, yes?"

Belle nodded slowly, a frown marring her brow. She didn't like the woman's imperious attitude in the least. "That would be helpful," she murmured dryly.

"My name is Winter. I'm an enchantress and guardian of the Dark One. It is my duty to chronicle his life – and those who have come before him – and see the balance isn't disrupted," she explained. Belle's eyes widened as the enchantress leaned forward, seemingly to press her face against the glass. "Dearie, you've done nothing _but_ disrupt my charge!" Winter snorted. "I have never been allowed to interfere with the Dark One, and believe me, there have been times I've wanted to do so quite badly. It was particularly horrendous when Jazzick decided he had a taste for virgin blood … or the time Lysander was in thrall to that flighty Nubian princess. You should read the chronicles if you don't believe me."

Belle frowned, unsure how to process the information being shared with her. It was all too much. "I don't see what this has to do with me. If you're not allowed to interfere, why are you here?"

"Because no other Dark One has ever fallen in love, dearie!" the enchantress snapped impatiently. "Much less _true_ love. It just isn't done. Rumpelstiltskin has surprised us all over the centuries for the simple fact he's been able to cling to his humanity. Did you not see what happened during the short time the curse was transferred to another? Lord Zeus nearly had kittens when Emma and Killian laid claim to the dark one curse."

"Zeus?" Belle squeaked. "As in the _god_ Zeus?"

"Have you not been listening?" Winter asked, arching a curious brow and tapping against her side of the glass. "Do we have a bad connection?"

Belle leaned forward, shaking her head as she reached for the teapot. Remembering her manners, she asked, "Would you like a cup?"

The enchantress shook her head sadly. "Oh, no. It wouldn't be wise to leave my mirror. Rumpelstiltskin would surely detect the signature of my magic and come rushing up here to investigate. I may not be allowed to deal with him directly since he banished me ages ago from physically stepping foot in the Dark Castle, but there's nothing saying I can't speak with you. Zeus says I must be discreet, however." A pained grimace twisted her perfect lips. "Rumpel doesn't like me … nor my advice."

Belle's head whirled as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Maybe you'd like to start at the beginning? This is a bit much to take in."

Winter scrutinized the Dark One's wife. She knew the girl was intelligent. Perhaps her rush to set things right was confusing her. "I'm sure you're well aware with how the first Dark One was made, yes? How Nimue's bloodlust and desire to avenge her people led her to betray Merlin and take on the curse?"

Belle nodded. "We learned of it earlier this year when we were in Camelot. It destroyed their love and they were never the same again. She crushed his heart in the end, though she'd been dead for many a century."

"Which is why that flighty savior and her pirate pet should never have been allowed to host the darkness. Some mortals are just not equipped to handle it," she scoffed. "As I said, Lord Zeus was not pleased. When Nimue was cursed, our god called me forth to – shall we say, um – keep an eye on this new power. It was my sole purpose to chronicle her every move, and that of every dark one who followed. I have a library on Olympus filled with tomes depicting their acts."

Belle was fascinated by the woman's tale. She just wished she would get to the part which concerned her husband.

"One was much like the other, consumed with a raw need for power. I won't bore you with the details. Frankly, sweetling, we don't have that kind of time," she chuckled. "I'm here to help you understand your husband a little better. If you can have a glimpse of his life, it might help you."

Belle reached for one of the sandwiches, realizing she was hungry after all. "I don't know if anything will help save our love. He will never love me more than his power," she mumbled dejectedly. "And I know he will never fully trust me."

Winter smiled sadly. "Oh, dearie, surely you don't believe that."

"He's proven it over and over again!" she hissed, tears welling in her eyes.

The enchantress hummed thoughtfully. It wouldn't be easy to convince the girl to give her heart back to Rumpelstiltskin. Thankfully, Zeus and Hera had left a great bounty of magical gifts at her disposal and free rein to implement them. "I know dear Rumpel hasn't shared much of his past with you … but I can. You know how and why he took on the curse, and some of the things he's done since as the Dark One. If you desire, I will show you what it was like for him before he was cursed."

The breath hitched in her throat as her heart began to race. To be able to see – actually _see_ – Rumpelstiltskin's life well before she'd ever met him … it was more than she could have ever hoped. It was so painful for him to speak of it, she'd never really pressed him for answers. But to have the opportunity to see it for herself? "Yes! I would like that," she replied, feeling the hope bursting to life within her chest.

"Then let us begin!"

*.*.*

It didn't take Belle long to become engrossed in what she was seeing so clearly displayed in the mirror. The enchantress left nothing out, fast forwarding through Rumpelstiltskin's life until something remarkable struck the girl's fancy. Belle would merely have to rest her hand upon the glass to slow it down to a normal speed, complete with sound if she wished. His birth, the death of his mother days later … rejection and abandonment from his father only to be taken in by his beloved aunts … a gangly teenager running through the village as he tried to escape a pack of bullies … a quiet man alone with his spinning … his courtship of Milah and how everything had fallen apart between them after he'd come home from the war. So much loneliness.

Winter watched as Belle's eyes narrowed and glittered dangerously on the woman. For someone who balked at the idea of her husband having a dark side, the enchantress was beginning to suspect Belle had one of her own. _Interesting …_ Once again, Belle slowed the images to watch as Rumpelstiltskin spoke with a thirteen-year-old Baelfire about the tale of the dagger the old beggar had woven the night before. Gaze brightening, Belle waved a hand excitedly at the glass. "See! He _wanted_ to use the power for good!"

The enchantress banished the images and appeared briefly in the mirror. "It's not that easy, dearie."

Belle pursed her lips, crossing her arms stubbornly over her chest and lifting her chin to an obstinate angle. "Do _not_ call me that!" she hissed angrily. "I will not allow you to patronize me."

Winter dipped her head in a regal bow. "Apologies, Lady Belle. Being the Dark One's guardian, I suppose I was bound to pick up some of his quirks. I assure you … I meant no disrespect." She sighed. "And yes, Rumpel did indeed wish to use his power for good. However, sharing one's body with the curse isn't quite as easy as he makes it look."

Without further explanation, her countenance vanished from the mirror to be replaced with Zoso. Belle recoiled, taking a step back in horror. It was the first time she'd ever set eyes upon a Dark One other than her husband. She frowned. No, that wasn't quite true. She'd seen both Emma _and_ Killian when they played host to the curse, but they hadn't borne any likeness to her husband. They'd been devoid of his lovely amber eyes and green gold skin, resembling more of their true selves. Perhaps it had been because the only realms they'd been exposed to were Storybrooke and Camelot? She shook her head. It would be quite easy to drive herself insane with such ponderings.

Belle could practically feel her husband's fear as he faced down the Dark One, listening to his taunts and sneering derision. Rough spinner's fingers coiled around the handle and sunk the blade into Zoso's chest, the demon's goading snarl pushing Rumpelstiltskin over the edge. How well did she know his temper, she thought wearily. "You're doing this to trick me!"

The mirror faded into Winter's smiling face once more as the enchantress arched a brow. "How so?"

"You believe if I see his past, it will soften me towards him."

"I'm trying to give you a new perspective," she argued.

"He could have tried harder! He's a _good_ man who makes bad choices. This is just another," Belle raged, marching to the settee to pour herself another cup of tea.

"And you are unreasonable!" the enchantress snapped. "You think being new to the curse is so bloody easy, do you? The former Dark One was sent along to the vault, yet the curse took on his personality to guide Rumpelstiltskin on his path. Think you it was simple to be plagued with that voice whispering in his head, goading him into giving in to his darkness? If so, you are a fool!"

Belle pressed her lips together into a firm line of distaste. "Everyone has a choice."

Winter's mouth spread into a wide grin. "Hm … perhaps, dearie, you need a taste of what our darling Rumpel has had to experience."

"What do you mean?" Belle asked, her voice barely more than a whisper as she felt a tingle of fear creep along her spine.

"You'll see," the enchantress murmured smugly. Belle had every reason to worry. "Go … your husband seeks you even now. Come back tomorrow, sweetling, and I'll show you more."

Belle tossed her head against the back of the settee and groaned. She was dizzy, her stomach roiling as if tossed about on a virulent sea, but she pushed it away. It was hard to remember a time in her life where magic wasn't such a huge part of it. She should be used to it now. She glowered at the mirror before rising to her feet and making her way to the door. Her feet carried her along the corridor to the hallway leading to her bedroom, her mind troubled. Of course, she sympathized with Rumpelstiltskin … how could she not?

_You certainly have a funny way of showing it, dearie._

Her shriek echoed off the stone walls, her hand flying up to rest at the hollow of her throat. "Rumpel! How many times must I ask you not to sneak up on me?" she asked, rolling her eyes. "You're such a child!"

An impish giggle escaped his throat. _Guess again, little Belle,_ he teased, edging closer to her.

Belle narrowed her eyes and reached up to lay a hand on his chest to push him away. She stumbled forward as her fingertips brushed right through him. Her blood ran cold, a tremor shuddering through her entire form. "Y-You're … y-you're …"

Rumpelstiltskin rounded the corner and stopped in his tracks, his brow furrowing as he watched the color drain from his wife's face. "Belle!" He rushed forward as she swung to meet him, her eyes growing wider, her lips parting in a silent gasp. Her gaze ping-ponged between him and – the wall? – nothing. He couldn't for the life of him imagine what was happening to her. "Belle, what is it?" he asked worriedly.

She didn't answer. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she dropped heavily into his arms, her limbs going limp in a dead faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Oh, my! She's in a world of shit now, isn't she? Saddled with a Dark One guide (much like Rumpel was to Emma when she first took on the curse. He's that annoying voice in her head now. Oh, boy!)? Still intrigued? How's Rumpel going to handle his beloved wife having an imp of her own whispering in her ear? Will Belle even tell him? Stay tuned, my darlings! Until tomorrow :D


	6. Chapter 6

Belle woke to the sound of her own voice, a moan rumbling low in her throat. Her head ached. Hell … her whole body hurt, little pins and needle-like sensations prickling along her nerve endings. Another moan escaped her parched throat as the memories from before her faint bombarded her mind. What if she opened her eyes and there were two of him? One was difficult enough to deal with in the best of times.

When one eyelid finally cracked open, she wished she'd have kept it closed. Her husband's hands glowed with a faint purple light and he was raking them slowly over her body, his brow furrowed in a dark frown. Her entire body came to life, seeing him focused so studiously upon her. It reminded her of that one time when …

Belle gasped, scooting back against the pillows. The magic faded from his spell clever fingers as he dropped them to his sides, the digits of his right hand rubbing anxiously against his thumb. "What happened?" she rasped, taking a cup of water from him.

Rumpelstiltskin sat down beside her on the bed – where he'd carried her during her collapse – and fought with his desire to take her hand in his. It would have been as much for his reassurance as hers, but he refrained. "You fainted, dearest. I … um … I searched you for injury, but could find none." His eyes narrowed. "Would you care to learn what I _did_ find?"

Belle regarded him warily over the rim of the cup. "Why would you have found anything?"

"Not just anything … _magic_. You've been touched by _magic_ ," he hissed. "You force a promise on me not to use magic in our private chambers and then show up reeking of it yourself. Where were you? Where did you go after you said goodbye to Jefferson?"

_Yes, dearie, do tell him where you've been._

A small whimper escaped her throat as the incorporeal replica of her husband appeared on her other side, stretched out on the bed propped up on his elbow. She set the cup down and rubbed her eyes. Nope, he was still there. Gods, what was happening to her? "I think the castle is trying to drive me mad."

Rumpelstiltskin took on a dark look much more familiar to his Storybrooke persona than one she'd seen very often on the Dark One. "Why? Belle, I can't help you if you won't tell me what's wrong."

She stiffened and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. "Then it's about time you were given a taste of your own medicine, Rumpel. How many times have you kept things from me?" His teeth gnashed, and his eyes flashed hotly, but she couldn't even feel a small measure of satisfaction over his pique. "Fortunately, for you … I'm not stupid."

_You're not going to tell him, are you? Where's the fun in that?_

Her gaze narrowed on the illusion next to her. "Shut it, you!"

Rumpelstiltskin shot up off the bed, all traces of anger wiped clean from his face. His eyes widened, and his hands clenched as he readied to blast even invisible danger from his wife's immediate vicinity. "Who are you talking to? Did you let something into the castle?"

Belle rubbed at her temples to stave off the migraine threatening to bloom there. "Rumpel, please … sit down. There's no reason to be upset."

"No reason!" he sputtered. "You're talking to someone who isn't there, Belle!"

"Just as you did, once upon a time. Please …" she patted the bed beside her. "Just sit down so we can discuss this. I'm not going to hide this from you, nor lie about it. That's what always gets us in trouble."

The imp giggled. _Good luck with that one, dearie. Why don't you seduce him instead? All those pregnancy hormones should be put to good use,_ he tittered, waggling his fingers over her.

Belle groaned inwardly as her husband returned to the bed. This was going to be a nightmare. When she saw she had most of his attention – he was trying to steal surreptitious glances at the seemingly empty space beside her – she took a deep breath. "When I left you and the hatter in the Great Hall, I decided to take a walk. I wasn't in the mood to sleep."

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, encouraging her to go on. "Ok … where did you go?"

_Does he really need to know about Winter? I mean … what's the point? He's only going to get upset. Nothing like a grumpy Dark One, pet._

She ignored him. "I found myself in the ballroom."

Now it was her husband's turn to groan. "It's my fault. I assured you no room would be locked to you." He cursed under his breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Winter?"

Belle winced as her new companion's shrill laughter grated on her ears. "Yes … she pleaded for me to allow her to help us."

The sorcerer pushed himself to his feet, pacing the plush rug on the dais to rid himself of some nervous energy. "Belle, she's an enchantress. I know you have difficulties curbing your innate curiosity, but just this once, couldn't you have tried!?"

"She said the gods sent her, Rumpel," she argued. " _The GODS!_ Who am I to refuse such a request?"

He snorted loudly. "Oh, I don't know, dearest … maybe just my _wife!"_

"She's your guardian. She's not going to try to harm you."

"You can't be that naive."

Belle glared over at his namesake still lying beside her before beseeching her husband. "I think she might be able to help us. If you let her. If not … if not, I wish to continue to see her. Like a therapist, perhaps. You can't deny we need to see _someone_. We can't go on this way, Rumpel."

His long elegant spinner's fingers tapped at his hips as he hung his head, trying valiantly to maintain the thin control he had on his temper. "I'm not bloody well believing this," he grumbled. "Is that who you've been talking to since you woke up? She hiding from me now?"

Her nose wrinkled as she shook her head. "N-No … not exactly."

"Belle …" he warned.

She huffed out a sigh. "It's you."

"What?!" he roared. "Are you telling me she conjured up a Dark One to … to …" he threw his hands up, color high in his cheeks. "I don't even know!"

The imp laughed again, nearly rolling on the coverlet. _This is the most fun I've had in a century. I can't wait to see what happens when you tell him you've been spying on his life. That should really instill some trust in this relationship._

Belle dropped her head into her hands. "Winter wanted to show me what you went through at the beginning of your curse. I might have been a bit snarky and she took offense to it."

Rumpelstiltskin shot her a sympathetic look as he moved to sit beside her once more. "Belle … sweetheart, I don't want this for you. How can I protect you if you have no regard for your own safety?"

She didn't pull away when he took her hands in his, reveling in the warmth. "I wasn't trying to get in trouble, Rumpel. I just … she _showed_ me a glimpse of your life. She let me _see_ you. How could I ever turn down such an opportunity?"

His incorporeal self growled lowly when the mage didn't literally blow his top. _How disappointing._

Rumpelstiltskin waved a hand at who he knew was there. "How long will he be chained to you?" Just the thought of his beloved shackled to that demon for any length of time set his stomach to churning. He wanted to protect her, keep her safe. This was not happening!

"Tomorrow. She wants me to return to her tomorrow." She squeezed his hand and cast him a tentative smile. "I want you to come with me. It might do as well as seeing Archie. Rumpelstiltskin, if there's ever going to be a chance to save our marriage …"

_Couples therapy with the enchantress. Oh, this is rich!_

"She'll be lucky if I don't blast her right out of her bloody mirror," he growled.

"But you'll come?"

The Dark One sighed. "Yes, dearest … I'll come."

*.*.*

_Why are you so boring? There are all manner of things to get into in the Dark Castle and yet here you sit … with your husband … eating dinner. He doesn't even have to eat, y'know? I believe he does it out of habit since you came along._

Belle took another bite of the roast chicken on her plate and tried not to roll her eyes. She'd found if she would 'think' at her new companion, he could hear her just as easily as if she spoke. It was less upsetting to Rumpelstiltskin, however, if she remained silent. Her husband's counterpart was slowly driving her mad, despite some interesting things he'd imparted over the afternoon.

She was still in a bit of a tiff because he hadn't taken her to the village as he'd promised. Too risky with a tag-along specter, he'd reasoned. Now he sat stiffly at the head of the table, his gaze ping-ponging between her and their uninvited guest. He glared regardless if he could see the demon or not. She wished Jefferson had stayed. At least then, Rumpelstiltskin would have had someone to commiserate with.

_We could always go up to the workroom … see what he's been plotting on since you've returned to the Enchanted Forest. Perhaps he's working on a new deal and just hasn't told you?_

Her fork clattered to the table, her hands rising to rub furiously at her temples and the pressure building behind her lids.

Wide worried amber eyes settled on her as he sat forward in alarm. "Belle?"

"I'm fine. Just a headache," she was quick to reassure him.

Rumpelstiltskin pushed himself away from the table and rose slowly to his feet. He knew she wouldn't be able to eat any more. It had been the same in the first weeks of his curse where his stomach refused to accept nourishment due to the clamoring in his skull. He held out a hand to her. "What can I do to soothe you? A walk in the garden, or tea by the hearth?" he asked, a hopeful note in his voice.

Belle offered him a timid smile, though it didn't reach her eyes. He was trying so hard to help her, and she couldn't lash out with her anger … not now. At least she was going to try. She was certain it would come to the fore when they met with the enchantress on the morrow, but for now she wanted peace. "Tea would be lovely, Rumpel. We could play chess … or gin rummy if you have a deck of cards. If you like?"

Some of the tension sluiced off his shoulders as he led her towards the hearth and settled her onto the settee, an antique chess set appearing on the low coffee table next to the tea service. "I wish I could dispose of him," he grumbled. "It was a vile trick Winter played on you."

Belle took a cup of the fragrant brew and let it warm her hands, one lone finger tracing the rim. "I suppose she thought it necessary," she mumbled quietly. "I really didn't understand what you'd gone through in the early days of your curse. I mean, how could I? Only someone who has taken on the curse could know. And how much worse could it have been for you, Rumpel, with so much darkness invading you?"

The chess set lay abandoned as he sat back next to her. "It was worth it to save my boy … to end the war so no one else had to lose a child."

 _Oh, not this again_ , the demon groaned.

Belle glared at the illusion perched on the back of the settee. "Can I ask you something?"

Her husband peeked at her from beneath the fringe of hair which had fallen onto his brow. It was reminiscent of their first time together in the castle and she'd pried for answers he'd been unwilling to give. "You can ask me anything, Belle."

She just wondered if she could ask him without setting off his temper. "Are you really going to keep me a prisoner here?"

"I thought you didn't want to fight."

Belle sighed. "I don't. We're not fighting; we're _talking_."

His brow furrowed darkly. "Is this you asking … or _him_?"

She shot her companion an icy look, daring him to open his mouth before giving her attention back to her husband. "Me."

Rumpelstiltskin turned towards her, leaving himself open to her. It wasn't often he did so. "I don't want you to be unhappy. Truly, I don't, but you wouldn't even talk to me, Belle. I couldn't let you go … not this time. Not when you would be taking our child with you. I'm simply asking for time. Time to see if we can repair the damage I've done to our marriage, time to know my child. We couldn't do that in Storybrooke."

Her eyes were luminous in the candlelight as tears pricked at her lids. "Y-You're going to fight for m-me?"

"Yes," he breathed, taking her hand in his and pressing a fervent kiss to her knuckles. "With the last breath in my body. Not just for my babe, dearest, but for our love as well."

_At least until his next great obsession takes precedence._

She stiffened, all the hurt feelings she'd been nursing since the underworld rushing back to the surface. "Until you find a new trinket to increase your power," she murmured bitterly. She set her cup down on the tray and rose to her feet. "Until you feel the need to manipulate or lie to me again."

The illusion clapped his hands gleefully. _That's it, dearie. Find that inner darkness you like to deny so well._

Rumpelstiltskin bounded up from the settee, his eyes narrowed as he wished he could see the specter tormenting his wife. "Belle, this isn't you. Don't listen to him. He can't win if you don't let him."

"Isn't it? Isn't this what it always comes back to, Rumpelstiltskin? Your blasted power? You will always choose the darkness over our love."

A wave of intense heat rolled over him, his power answering her fiery call and responding in turn. His control slipped and pricked at his temper. His fine tooled boots brushed against her skirts as he stepped into her personal space, his face inches from hers. "I've been nothing but honest with you since I found you in the underworld. Do you think I haven't learned from my mistakes, dearie?" he hissed, his eyes glittering dangerously. "I have given you _everything_ for the asking."

"Except your trust," she sneered right back, at the end of herself.

_Yeah, we all saw how that worked out, didn't we? He made you a laughingstock in front of the entire town. Poor, pitiful Belle, dubious to the Dark One's tricks. How embarrassing that must've been for you. You should have known him better than anyone, shouldn't you have, dearie?_

Dawning light, cold and harsh, flared behind his eyes. His hand snaked out and coiled around her wrist, the smell of ozone, sulfur and magic permeating the room as his dagger materialized in the other. "Ah, so this is what eats away at you," Rumpelstiltskin purred sinisterly in that awful tone.

"Another fake?" she ground out through clenched teeth as she raised her chin defiantly. "Thank you, but no."

The Dark One yanked her towards him and pressed the blade into her hand, wrapping her fingers around the handle. She gasped, her anger fleeing to be replaced with the first stirrings of fear to shudder along her spine. Unlike the fake dagger he'd given her before, this one emanated raw power. It sent tingles of awareness up her arm, the darkness pressing upon her and making her stomach recoil.

"It's real, Belle. As real as I am." His claws dug into the brocade covering his chest, past the fine silk beneath, ripping it open to hang at his sides. She had the power to destroy him clasped tightly in her delicate hand as he pulled the kris to press forward against the mottled skin of his chest to rest over his heart. "How far are you willing to go, dearie? Do you really hate me so much?"

This wasn't a simple argument any longer, she realized, feeling the power pulse under her palm. Even her demon companion was mysteriously silent. Her heart felt as if it would take flight from her chest, her limbs frozen, afraid she'd nick him with the sharp enchanted steel. "N-No," she breathed, the breath painful where it lodged in her throat. Despite his many faults, she'd never wish for his death. She shook her head infinitesimally. "No."

 _Do it, little one,_ the demon sighed near her ear. _Think of what a splendid Dark One you would make. All the power could be yours, pet. Take it!_

"Is this what you want, my love? Wouldn't it be easier to just let go? To rid me from your life?" His free hand came up to trail along the smooth curve of her jaw, his touch sending a fission of need spiraling through her. She wanted him back … the way he'd been before his death, before the lies and betrayal.

The power of the dagger seemed to be welded to her palm, and she broke. Tears spilled over her ashen cheeks as his love, the purest essence in his heart, physically touched her, bringing a balance between light and dark. Her knees buckled, sending her to the plush Agrabahan rug beneath her feet, the dagger clutched tightly to her chest. He dropped beside her, his anger naught but a memory as he gathered her close to his chest, offering his warmth and a comfort she'd long denied herself. "I-I don't want you to d-die. I can't lose you like that again!" she sobbed. "But we can't go on like this. It's killing us, Rumpel."

Rumpelstiltskin sighed heavily against her hair and held her as she wept. She was a conundrum certainly. She didn't want to be with him, yet she didn't want to lose him. Oh, his beloved girl. And as much as she purported to hate the dagger and everything it stood for, she had a death grip on the cursed thing. He was so weary. He could feel every one of his years pressing down upon him. He needed to get away for a few hours, but if he did, she would no doubt accuse him of some underhanded dealings. He'd have to tough it out.

He tilted her chin up, brushing away her tears with the pad of his thumb. "Why don't you go on up … have a nice long soak in the tub? It might make you feel better."

Belle frowned, wondering how he could just brush their fight aside. Yet her head hurt so badly, she could do with some quiet. "But –" She still didn't like the thought of leaving him even if it was to go upstairs. There was too much left unresolved between them.

He helped her to her feet and gave her a gentle nudge towards the massive double doors. "I won't be long. I just need to clear my head."

She didn't argue, forcing one foot in front of the other until she'd reached the corridor leading to their chambers. It was only then she realized she still had the dagger clasped firmly in her hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Yeah … I really went there. I promise it's going to get better. They're going to get there and start to heal. But really … after everything they've been through you didn't expect it to be all sunshine and roses, did you? Their reconciliation is well worth the wait, just hang in there. Please let me know … good or bad … what you think, and thanks so much for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**Thunder boomed all along the mountain, shaking Olympus to its foundations. Their lord was angry, his wrath spilling onto the realms below in the form of sheeting rain and lightning strikes. Winter stood before her father in his sanctuary, her fingers twisting anxiously before her as her pearly teeth worried her lower lip.**

**Once again, she'd screwed up. It's how she'd gained guardianship over the Dark One to begin with, being suited to little else. Her sisters all had their own perfect roles to fulfill, she thought sourly, but not her. Not the youngest of the four girls. Summer watched over the trolls and elves, Spring the fairies, and Autumn the sprites and pixies. Only Winter's clumsiness and careless disregard for rules had landed her with the Dark One.**

**Over the centuries, she'd even come to relish her charge. It wasn't so difficult to chronicle the demon's acts, and even offer her guidance a time or two – as long as her father didn't catch wind of it. Until Rumpelstiltskin. Of course, he had to be different.**

**"What could you have been thinking?!" Zeus raged. "To have saddled that girl with a dark one guide? He will drive her mad within a day!"**

**"Father, she was being unreasonable. She's never going to find her way back to him if she doesn't let go of her anger," she protested, sending a pleading glance in Hera's direction. "Mother –"**

**Hera arched one raven's wing brow. "Don't look for sympathy from me, daughter. Because of you, they had another wicked fight and now Belle is in possession of the dagger."**

**Winter cringed, wrapping her arms about herself as her lips parted in horror.**

**"You'd best hope she has sense enough to give it back. We've all seen countless times the atrocities committed by the dagger's possessor. It corrupts!" the god thundered.**

**"Belle is different, Father. She loves him … she's just _really_ angry with him. I can't say as I'd feel any different if he'd repeatedly lied to me," she murmured sulkily. "But I can fix this! I can!"**

**Hera's eyes narrowed. "You'd better. True love is becoming a rare commodity in these trying times. That poor outlaw and his queen forfeited theirs because of your uncle and we will not stand to see the only dark one in existence lose his!"**

**Zeus closed the distance between himself and his daughter and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Winter, dear heart, he is the one foretold. He will be the one to balance the power … but he cannot do it without his mate. She is his strength."**

**Winter squared her shoulders, relieved her parents hadn't given up on her despite her mistakes. "I won't fail you, Father. I'll use all the power at my disposal to help them."**

**Hera approached them, ghosting a hand over her daughter's platinum locks. "I know you will, dear."**

**Zeus sighed as he watched Winter leave his sanctuary. "Of all my daughters, I think she is most like you."**

**"Is that why she's your favorite?" his wife teased.**

**"No," he scoffed, returning to the scrying pool. "She's wily and cunning without being full of herself. She will see the job through to its success."**

**Hera smiled beatifically and poured them each a cup of wine. "Why, dearling, I do believe that's one of the nicest things you've ever said about me. I'm flattered."**

**He stared down into the pool, smiling a bit at her teasing, but he was weary to the marrow of his bones. "They still have some ways to go, don't they?"**

**She pressed her lips to his cheek and nestled into his side to watch more of the Dark One and his wife. "They do, but it will make their happy ending that much sweeter."**

*.*.*

Belle settled back against her pillows and frowned down at the dagger resting upon her lap. A bath in such a luxurious tub should have relaxed her enough to send her off instantly into the peaceful oblivion of sleep, but such a state was proving to be elusive and fleeting. She was still too wound up from the fight she'd had with her husband. It puzzled her, how easily it was for things to get out of hand between them.

 _What's the matter, pet? Bee in your bonnet? Knickers in a twist?_ The imp giggled delightedly as he stretched out at her feet. _All that time you spent with Rumpelstiltskin, and you know literally nothing about him. Well, the poets do say … love is blind._

"I know him," she snapped, cursing herself for answering his taunts. She'd thought she was doing rather well ignoring him. Her icy blue gaze returned to her perusal of the blade, noting the differences. Before when he'd been cursed, the blade had been silver, the etchings and engravings black. This time around, it was as if the steel had an obsidian sheen and the etchings were molded in silver.

_More power, dearie._

"What?" she asked, her brows drawn together into a dark frown.

_The curse is different this time. Because of that fool, Killian. It was rather presumptuous of him to think he could return the former dark ones to this plane of existence. I'm not saying it couldn't be done, but there are some things best left to lie._

Belle shuddered, crossing her arms over her chest to ward off the sudden chill in the room. "Why does he … Nevermind. I don't need to be discussing such things with a figment of my imagination or some enchantress's parlor trick."

 _Oh, ho!_ he chortled. _Not real, am I? Winter plucked me directly from Rumpelstiltskin's subconscious, pet. He may not hear me as he used to, but I assure you … I'm very real. Now, tell me what has you so very troubled._

She shook her head, knowing he'd try to trick her if she allowed it. Yet, her curiosity was very real. "The prophecy … Merlin said there would one day be a Dark One capable of using the power for good. Do you think Rumpelstiltskin is that man?"

All traces of humor fled from the imp's features, leaving him with a guarded look. She'd just plunged head first out of his comfort zone. It was in his nature to lead his host towards the darkness, not the light. Damn Winter! The girl didn't know the enchantress had placed an honesty clause in his programming. _I do. No Dark One has ever held the curse longer, nor has one been able to manipulate magic as he can. He's gifted, pet. He can do anything he sets out to do._

"Then why does he retreat into the darkness? Why not venture more towards the light? Both magics should respond to him with equal fervor," she argued.

The imp slid off the bed, giving her his back. _I don't care to discuss Rumpelstiltskin. Call your slave and have him answer your questions. Unless you'd rather have a little fun?_ His fingers curled around the bedpost, a giggle passing his thin gray lips. _You're in control, dearie. Bring him to you,_ he purred. A blink and he was there next to her on the bed, what would have been his warm breath ghosting over her ear. _Think of what you could command him to do, pet._

Belle gasped, heat suffusing her face as her fingers played along the blade of the kris, back and forth in a feather-light caress. His voice – though in truth it wasn't his – had never failed before to evoke desire within her. Thunder boomed, and rain lashed the Dark Castle, but his voice was the only sound she heard.

_Bring him to you, little Belle. Force him to his knees. Let him bury his head between your thighs and bring you pleasure. Those spell clever fingers … his hot wet tongue on your flesh. And when you cum and his cock is still weeping and needy for you, you can command him to take you home._

*.*.*

What he wouldn't give to lay hands on that bloody enchantress. He'd wring her meddling neck! The door to his tower laboratory flew open ahead of him, bowing to his rage as he flung himself into the room. Rumpelstiltskin blasted the window with a stray burst of magic, leaving it to hang brokenly on its hinges. He frowned blackly at the twisted wooden frame. How did he continue to let her provoke him?

They'd been there for three days and he was already wreaking havoc on bits of the castle. How would they make it three months or three years, for that matter? He had to get himself under control. She would come around … eventually. She'd see he could change. This time, he had not only their love to motivate him, but their child as well. He wouldn't allow himself to muck it up again.

Too late, he thought with a grimace. That stunt he'd pulled in the Great Hall with the dagger had been completely out of line. What had he been thinking?! And now his beloved had the bloody thing in her possession. Oh, this was a disaster! He scrubbed his hands over his face and leaned out the window, breathing in the cool fresh late autumn air. He couldn't really be sure. No one had had access to the dagger since he'd been cursed again. Who knew if she could even compel him to do her bidding? The roast chicken and vegetables they'd had for dinner threatened to make an encore appearance. What if she commanded him to take her back to Storybrooke? Would he be able to resist? He hadn't lied to her. He needed time to set things right.

Winter was going to be another added complication. Gah! She was no better than a fairy in his opinion, and just as troublesome. He could – and had – banish her from the castle, but no matter what manner of magicks he used, he couldn't get rid of that mirror. It was a direct line straight into his affairs, he thought in disgust. Marriage counseling with the enchantress? Somewhere his father was sitting back laughing his arse off at him. _Unable to control your own wife, laddie. What a pathetic little larva you are._

An intense wave of heat rolled over his body, buckling his knees and sending him to the stone floor, his hands taking the brunt of the impact. The breath whooshed out of him, and his heart hammered a thunderous tattoo against his ribs. _Belle!_ Gods, he could feel her. The smooth caress of her fingertips against the dagger's blade, the unmistakable pounding of her own heart as desire mounted in her blood. What the hell was going on with her? His hand rose, magic crackling at the tips of his spell clever fingers ready to transport him to her side. He forced it down. No! She didn't want him … not like that, not now when she was so furious with him.

He rolled over onto his back, pain lashing at his chest as he fought the dagger's thrall. She was his siren, he her willing slave. It was for her own protection he battled the compulsion. If that demon was whispering in her ear, there was no telling what he might talk her into. No! It would be safer to remain steadfast and suffer in silence. A whimper forced its way from his parched throat, his body curling in on itself. So much for the silence. As long as she didn't summon him directly … he would be able to endure. The voices, caged for months since he'd taken back the curse, burst forth loud and clear.

_Mistress!_

_Take her!_

_She commands you!_

_Bow!_

_Submit!_

His flesh tightened and filled as her desire increased. He could feel every sweet throb between her legs as if it were his own. Fucking torture was what it was! And he was helpless to resist …

*.*.*

_My, my, but you are in a quandary, aren’t you, pet? Just can’t seem to make up your mind as to what you want to do with your darling husband._ The imp giggled, causing Belle to scowl as she looked down at the dagger on her lap. She couldn’t seem to bring herself to stop touching it.

"Begone, you fiend. I need to think, and I can't do that with you constantly prattling away in my ear. I -"

Whatever else she might have wished to say, died a quick death at the back of her tongue as the bedroom door blasted inward, the force of her husband's magic leaving it dangling haphazardly from its hinges. There he stood in all his Dark One glory, lips parted with panting breaths, eyes black as the pits of Tartarus. Her eyes grew excessively large as a feral growl rumbled up out of his chest, his stalking gait bringing him closer to the bed. She'd never seen him so savage, and she'd known him a long time.

Belle scrambled to her knees in the center of the bed and clutched the dagger protectively to her chest. "R-Rumpel! What's wrong?! What are you doing?" she gasped as he crawled with stealth-like grace up onto the end of the mattress, his claws digging into the duvet. A shiver of unadulterated lust shot through her, responding to the call of her mate, and he faltered, a low groan whispering past his lips.

Rumpelstiltskin fisted his hands in the coverlet to keep from reaching for her, and pressed his brow to the mattress, his breathing harsh. The imp giggled next to her. _He can feel you, dearie. Through the dagger, he can feel everything you're feeling right now … only amplified. He's answering your call, his greatest desire to fulfill your needs. There's only so long he can fight the thrall, pet._

Another low throb swept through her core and she pressed her thighs together to relieve the ache. Gods, what was wrong with her? He'd kidnapped her and was holding her against her will –

_Seen to your every need …_

Taken her from her friends, her family –

_Vowed to fight to his last breath for you and your child …_

"Stop it! You're confusing me," she snarled at her companion. She shook her head. "I don't want him like that!"

"Denial!" she heard in stereo, one chortled, the other rasped in a voice which sent fire surging through her veins.

Her husband had inched closer in her distraction, his clever hands sneaking beneath the hem of her loose silk gown to map his way up her thighs. He buried his head in her lap, inhaling deeply. "I can smell you, dearest," he purred, the pain easing in his chest as his flesh met hers. "You can't hide yourself from me when you control the kris." He pulled her closer, his face pressing into her soft belly as her free hand delved into his hair. "I _feel_ you, my Belle. I _feel_ your need." His hands squeezed her thighs gently, trailing closer to where she ached. "Tell me what you want, dear one. Command me."

She whimpered, his lips nipping and kissing over her gown as he moved up her body, lingering at her breasts. She couldn't decide whether to push him away or pull him closer. How long had it been since she'd allowed him to touch her like this, to give in to the cravings of her body and find blessed relief? She was so confused. Her body was slowly winning the war with her mind. If she let this continue …

Rumpelstiltskin's sharp claws tweaked one turgid nipple as his mouth closed over the other, the slippery slide of silk only increasing the burning hunger in her belly. "Rumpel …"

_I'm rather impressed, dearie. Never thought you'd take advantage of him, being his true love and all. You're channeling that inner darkness you like to so vehemently deny is a part of you. Bravo, pet!_

The imp's words were like a bucket of ice water dumped on her head. She stared at her husband in horror as he felt it too, his eyes clearing as he raised his head from the crook of her neck. His cheeks glowed a dark gold, his lower lip trembling as he fought to find his voice.

Rumpelstiltskin backed away from her, falling heavily onto his backside, unable to meet her gaze. "I'm so sorry, Belle." The breath stuttered in his chest, and she was sure he was on the verge of tears. "I tried to fight it … truly I did."

Belle bit her lip apprehensively. Despite her anger, it still troubled her to see him in pain. She could feel his self-loathing, his anger at himself over not being able to fight the dagger's compulsion. The connection they shared through the enchanted blade was staggering. Did he feel like this all the time? She was afraid to ease her grip on the handle, not wanting to lose that insight into her husband's psyche. Never had she seen him so clearly.

Rumpelstiltskin jerked reflexively beneath her tentative touch as her hand came to rest against his belly. His body was still on fire, his cock painfully hard, and he felt ashamed to be so vulnerable before her. No one had the power to hurt him as she did. He watched her warily as she settled beside him.

"I didn't know," she whispered, letting go of some of her anger. "I didn't know it would affect you so strongly. Was it like this before … when Zelena held you captive?"

He shuddered in remembrance. The pain of his memories a vicious agony evident in his dark gaze. "No. I was repulsed by her lust. It's different when you hold the dagger, Belle … because I love you so much. I'm compelled _differently_." He laid his hand over hers where it rested against his belly, his thumb brushing soothingly against her knuckles. "With her, I felt sick being forced to do her bidding. But with you … oh, sweetheart, with you I have a direct link to your heart. I can feel everything … your love, your desire."

"My pain?"

He nodded. "Your pain." His eyes closed, a single tear escaping the corner to trail over his temple. "I never wanted to hurt you, Belle. Please … please don't give up on us."

Belle choked back a sob as she felt his soul reach out to her through their connection. She would never again be able to deny the love he held for her, not when she could feel it so strongly. It was so much brighter than the darkness lurking there, too, the self-loathing or his insecurities. "I-I want to try," she stammered, tears coursing over her flushed cheeks. "I _do_ love you, Rumpelstiltskin."

The imp groaned. _How positively pathetic, dearie. You've just given him permission to manipulate you again. Is that what you want?_

Belle ignored the voice. She wouldn't let him play on her fears again. She and Rumpelstiltskin were true love, a great love worth fighting for, and not without its trials. Somewhere along the way, she'd forgotten. She'd let her anger poison her heart.

Rumpelstiltskin lifted his hand to brush her tears away, a hesitant smile curling the corners of his lips. "You'll try? Really, sweetheart?"

She leaned into his touch and gave him a long searching look before she nodded. "Yes. Tomorrow, we'll meet with Winter and begin healing … if we can. We'll try." She pressed the dagger into his hands, reluctant to break their connection, but unwilling to wield such control over him. She just wanted _him_ , not his blasted power. "But for right now … would you just hold me please?"

He stared down at the kris in his hand with a frown as she settled into the circle of his arms against the pillows. "May I use magic to send this back to the vault? I don't want to let you go long enough to do it manually, but I don't want to break my promise to you."

Belle smiled at his thoughtfulness and pulled the duvet over them. "Just this once." The dagger disappeared in a puff of crimson smoke, and he pulled her tightly to his chest, a soft sigh of happiness ghosting past his lips. She prayed the coming day would bring hope and renewal to banish away the pain and regret they'd lived with for far too long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: PROGRESS! Told you it would start to get better :D I really hope you liked this chapter. It's one of my favorites lol. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and comments you've left on this story. It means the world to me. I really want to know what you think about the chapter, so please review! Hope you all had a wonderful holiday and didn't get trampled in the black Friday sales. *love and hugs, dearies*


	8. Chapter 8

Belle collapsed back against her husband's chest and didn't have the strength to protest as he conjured a clean wet cloth to wipe her mouth. A low pitiful moan sounded deep in her throat. "How much longer is this going to go on? How can I sustain our child if he won't let me keep anything down?" She took a cup of water from Rumpelstiltskin and rinsed her mouth out.

"Not much longer now, according to the book. Perhaps she just doesn't like what you've been eating? When I still lived with my aunties, they had a customer who couldn't eat anything with grapes. Aunt Elizabeth said the babe must not have liked them," he murmured softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "It should start easing in the second trimester."

She shot him a look of surprise over her shoulder. "You've been reading the book?"

He grinned sheepishly. "I … ah … finished it last night. You know I don't sleep much."

"And instead of piddling in your workroom, you brushed up on childbirth." He'd also adhered to her pleas, staying with her all night so she could rest in his arms. She knew how difficult it was to remain still for so long, and it warmed her heart that he'd sacrificed an entire night's worth of work for her. How many times in Storybrooke had she been forced to drag him up out of his basement workshop to come to bed with her?

_A dark one must work, dearie._

Belle glared at her imp companion and rolled her eyes. Oh, how she was looking forward to being rid of him.

"I want to be prepared."

She smiled, a genuine curling of her lips. It was rare these days. He helped her to her feet, so she could brush her teeth, taking it upon himself to clean up after her before carrying her back to bed. As he set her down onto the mattress, she hiccoughed a plume of pink smoke. "What the hell was that, Rumpel? That was _not_ in the book!"

The imp clapped his hands gleefully. _Oh, how delightful. The wee bairn has magic! Think of all the wonderful experiments he could conduct on you, pet._

She gnashed her teeth and ignored him. Her husband wouldn't even entertain the thought of putting a harmful hand on her. Of that she had no doubt and wouldn't even begin to let herself worry.

"Er …" he stammered, his fingers rubbing anxiously against his thumb. "Well, it wouldn't be, now would it? There's no way they could account for magical fetuses."

Belle groaned and laid back against her pillows, throwing an arm over her eyes. "With everything else going on, I hadn't allowed myself to think of our baby manifesting your powers. Oh, gods! I'm going to go into the nursery one morning and scrape him down off the ceiling. He's going to enchant his toys! There's going to be little figurines running amok."

"Now, dearest, I'm sure it's not going to be as bad as –" Her narrow-eyed glare cut him off mid-sentence. Of course, she'd be blaming him. "I'll … um … I'll go see about tea, and then we can go see the enchantress."

Belle bit her lip, calling out to him as he made it to the door. It wasn't his fault. She'd known what she was getting into when she married a sorcerer. There was always that chance their children would inherit their father's magical abilities. She was acting like a bloody shrew. "Rumpel?"

His wary stare met hers briefly before settling on his feet. "Yes?"

She held out her hand to him, beckoning him back to her side. When he sat down next to her, she threw her arms around his neck and pressed her face to his throat, taking him by surprise. His eyes slammed shut, reveling in the feel of her in his arms as they closed tightly around her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to think I blamed you. I was just frightened."

He sighed breathily, burying his face against her hair as a wave of pure contentment washed over him. "Don't be afraid, my love. Whatever challenges our child may bring, I will be by your side. We'll face them together."

Belle frowned, pressing closer, but it was as though she were hugging a statue. Rumpelstiltskin was so tense, so afraid to do the wrong thing, and it saddened her greatly. They were finally making progress, and she didn't want him to be scared to touch her. She wasn't ready to hop into bed with him for a session of mind-blowing sex, but there was no reason they couldn't indulge in a little affection. She needed him to know she wasn't going to pull away from him again.

She nuzzled her nose beneath his ear, her lips ghosting against his green-gold flesh, and he shivered. "Belle …" The sound of her name, somewhere between a whimper and a moan, brought a smile to her face. "W-What are you doing, dearest?"

Belle raised her head from his shoulder, her fingers gently carding through the soft hair at his temple. "Thank you," she whispered, pressing her brow to his, her nose nuzzling tenderly against his, "for holding me through the night. I've … I've missed you. I've missed that little intimacy with you."

The mage swallowed audibly, the breath stuttering painfully in his chest as his frozen limbs began to thaw. "It was my pleasure to have you in my arms again, sweetheart. You cannot even imagine," he breathed brokenly.

He rubbed his cheek against hers, and it tore at her heart to see her husband so touch starved. It was as much her fault as his. They should have compromised long ago instead of running. She ran her hand up along his spine to knead at the tension in his nape, and he practically purred for her, melting against her as the last of his calm reserve deserted him.

She tilted his face up to hers, smiling against his lips. His eyes widened as his mouth went slack, wary of her gentle affection. It was a response she never wanted to see again. "It's a brand new day, Rumpel. My mind and heart are open to you, come what may."

 _Oh, bother! I very well may be sick,_ the imp sneered with a roll of his eyes.

Belle ignored him and closed her lips over her husband's, a gentle sipping kiss which stole his breath and had his hands tightening at her waist. Which was why it surprised her when he pulled away. "What's wrong?"

Rumpelstiltskin dropped his brow to her shoulder, his lips mere inches from her ear so she could hear his whispered reply. " _He's_ watching."

She ran her hands over his upper arms, the comforting warmth of her touch soothing him. "I don't care. He's unimportant and will be gone soon."

He smiled, a gesture so open and genuine it made her heart take flight. "Indeed, he will, if I have anything to say about it." Tentatively, he brought his hands up to cradle her face, his thumbs brushing lovingly over her cheekbones. He reveled in the simple touch, having been denied for so long. Her hands cupped his elbows, drawing him closer, urging him to close the distance between them.

A soft brush of his lips, a gentle sigh from his beloved and his world tilted on its axis. It was reminiscent of their first kiss, and his heart hammered against his ribs. It had been so long since he'd felt the pure essence of true love burst between them. Hope soared through him as he nipped at her lips, restoring his faith that they would heal. Her smile was radiant as he pulled away, tucking her head against his shoulder and letting him hold her for a long moment.

He chuckled as her stomach growled. "I should go get your tea, my love. It sounds as if our wee one has quite the appetite this morning."

Belle let him go reluctantly. "Hurry back."

Rumpelstiltskin left the room, his heart as light as his steps. A brand new day indeed, he thought … a brand new start.

*.*.*

Rumpelstiltskin's eyes narrowed menacingly as the door opened under his hand. Gods, how he hated the ballroom with its cheery little cherubs painted across the vaulted ceiling. They mocked him with their serene smiles and carefree abandon. And it reminded him of the enchantress. Oh, the loathing in his black heart for that woman. Her condescending tone as she scolded him for one particularly nasty deed after another. So much for not interfering. But she wasn't a goddess in her own right. Merely the child of two … a demi-god. Her one purpose to chronicle his reign as the Dark One. Bah!

What did she know of his true purpose when he couldn't figure it out for himself? Meddlesome wench! And now he had to let her back in … for his Belle. Without their cricket conscience in residence, Belle believed Winter to be their only hope for counseling. Why couldn't she just consent to a memory potion and allow them to start over? Wouldn't that be a lot simpler?

No, his Belle would never agree to that. And if he were honest with himself, he didn't want that either. There would be no sweeping his past moments of insanity under the rug. She would make him face them all. Though it wasn't as if she were entirely blameless for her own mistakes. Hers were just few compared to his many. He was doing the right thing, he knew. Already, his little wife was opening up to him again, her eyes shining with hope. And his stomach writhed with dread, convinced he'd somehow fail her once again. He wanted so much to be what she and their child needed, but there was always that niggling voice telling him he'd never be enough.

Belle tightened her grip on his hand as the candles along the wall in their ornate sconces flared to life, urging him to follow her to the sitting area set before the mirror. Her eyes flickered past him to her temporary companion and she glared. That would be their first order of business and Rumpelstiltskin would have to use all of his limited control not to blast her into oblivion for such a trick.

"What's he telling you, dearest?"

Belle sighed. "Nothing of importance, Rumpel. Just that you're going to lose your temper and leave before we ever get started."

The sorcerer bared his teeth, thoroughly vexed. "I'm not leaving this room until you ask it, Belle. You have my word." He laid his hand over his heart and gave her a little bow. There would be no quibbling with words about it either, no twisting them to get what he wanted. He would not lie to her again, but he would only be able to gain her trust again with time. And considering his immortality, time was a commodity he had in spades.

"Rumpel! Your lady wife actually convinced you to come see me? Should I be flattered, dearie?" Winter asked as the mirror cleared and revealed her smiling reflection.

"Up to your usual meddling tricks, witch! Did you learn nothing last time when I banished you from the castle?"

Winter wrinkled her nose up at him playfully. "But you couldn't get rid of me for good, now could you, dimples?"

Belle bounded to her feet and glared at the enchantress as she stepped in front of her husband. Already magic was forming a fireball in his palm. "Could we please not fight today? Rumpel has agreed to join me so we might work through these problems together, Winter. Please don't make it more awkward than necessary."

"And get rid of the imp!" he bellowed.

The enchantress rolled her eyes. "Fine!' She smiled warmly at Belle. "Did he give you new insight into your dear husband?" she asked, waving a hand in her companion's direction.

He gave her a short ruffle of fingers as he blinked out, and Belle was able to breathe a sigh of relief. "Yes," she murmured, sharing a long look with her husband as memories from the previous evening washed over her. "I am beginning to understand him better than I ever thought possible, though I don't condone your methods."

Rumpelstiltskin glared at the mirror. "No more of your tricks, dearie. Show my wife what she wishes to see, and let's get on with this."

"Rumpel!" Belle admonished. "You wouldn't have spoken to Archie like that if he were here."

"Care to wager on that, dearest? At least the cricket wouldn't have saddled you with a dark one guide for the evening," he hissed belligerently.

Winter crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and let the mirror cloud with thick lavender smoke. Belle's focus shifted, knowing she'd be seeing more scenes of her husband's life when it cleared. More insight, a new perspective and best of all … hope. She wasn't expecting to see the day her heart had died. There she stood with Baelfire and the others in the middle of Main Street, frozen under Pan's magic as she was forced to watch her beloved die, sacrificing himself for them.

And just as she had that day, she burst into silent tears, her heart breaking once again. Rumpelstiltskin gathered her in his arms and turned her head away. "Don't look, sweetheart … don't look … I've got you." He could feel her nails digging into his sides through the thick brocade of his vest as she took deep heaving breaths, weeping uncontrollably. He noticed Winter was conspicuously quiet.

Though Belle continued to sob, her eyes returned to the mirror. She wouldn't allow Rumpelstiltskin to shield her from the pain. His lips to her brow, the smooth stroke of his hand over her back, was small comfort as the images shifted, bringing with them a darkness of the like she'd never experienced. It wasn't just the mirror going blank, but a true pitch of evil dragging her down into the abyss.

The vault.

The Dark One's vault where he'd been imprisoned to suffer for eternity after his death. She could feel his despair as a shudder wracked his lithe frame. Horror, terror, unimaginable suffering, yet beneath it all, loneliness and longing for his family.

"Belle …" he breathed in no more than an agonized whisper. His heart beat frantically beneath her cheek, and she clung tightly to him, infusing him with her strength. She could hear the whispers through the inky blackness, calling to him, tormenting him. How long was he supposed to endure such evil? He was afraid and alone, aching for her, and for his son. He'd been in that vault for months before she and Baelfire had found a way to release him.

The images shifted, and she was seeing herself through his newly resurrected eyes, could feel the hope in his heart as she sat there in the snow, clutching his son to her chest as he slowly slipped away. Fear, cold cloying terror as he rushed to them, gathering them close to protect them from the new threat. He hadn’t felt the same to her as before the dagger had pierced his heart. The curse's grip on him was stronger, his humanity barely hanging by a thread. It was only made worse by the madness which gripped him after absorbing his son into himself.

How long had they been standing there watching? She couldn't begin to guess, but her husband was wrecked, having had to experience his past in living color, a reminder of his failure … or what he deemed such. "Winter?" she called out to the enchantress. "Could we have a moment? Please? We need to step away for a while."

The sorceress looked down upon them with sad compassionate violet orbs and nodded. Belle reached up to brush the tears from Rumpelstiltskin's golden cheeks. "Rumpel?" The weight of the world shone in his tear-bright amber eyes as he tried to focus on her. "Darling, take us out of the castle. We need to get away for an hour or two," she whispered gently. "Let us go somewhere warm … a beach perhaps?"

The floor fell out from under her feet, crimson smoke enveloping her as she was swept away into the void with him. When it cleared, she gasped in a needy breath of clean salt-laden air, the warm breeze teasing the edges of the peach and teal sarong tied about her hips. She jumped back when the waves crashed against the surf and the water teased along the tops of her bare feet.

She beamed up at her husband. "Breathe, Rumpel. Take a deep breath and let go." She nuzzled her nose just beneath his jaw, relishing his warm embrace. Her fingertips went to work on the clasps on his vest, pushing it off his shoulders.

"Belle, what are you doing?" he croaked, his voice still heavy with despair.

"Making you comfortable," she replied, divesting him of his shirt as well. "Shuck the boots, too. We're here to frolic in the surf and make a new memory … not wallow in the past."

His expression was guarded, but he obeyed, ridding himself of his boots and leathers, opting for a pair of dark linen knee breeches. He shivered as she let her hands wander over his chest. Once again, she was touching him of her own accord, and his heart fluttered wildly in his chest. She didn't look as though she were ready to run from him as she'd been when they'd first returned to the Dark Castle. Had her view of him changed so much in just days away from Storybrooke?

When she saw some of the tension bleed off of him, she linked her hand with his and pulled him closer to shore. The water was warm where it washed over their feet, and she couldn't remember feeling more relaxed.

"This is what we shall do. When our memories become too much, we will escape and remember what it is to just be together. Will you do that for me?" she asked, giving his hand a little squeeze.

"I will do anything for you, my Belle. You have but to ask." He brought her hand to his lips and brushed a reverent kiss to her knuckles. "I'm done … at the end of myself where there is nothing left but my love for you and our babe."

Belle felt tears prick the back of her lids, and she dropped his hand to wrap her arm around his waist. "The curse will remain, Rumpel, but now it doesn't have to be as it was when you were trapped in the vault. You've gained control over it even better than before, and now you have the chance to mold it as you will."

"I don't know how to do what you want, sweetheart," he whispered desperately. "I know who you want me to be … I just don't know how to be that man. All I can promise is to be the best man I can be for you."

Her lips parted as a pleased flush spread over her chest and up into her cheeks. He wasn't lying to her, but blatantly promising to _try_ for her. It wasn't perfect, but it was a start. "I've been selfish. I was so afraid of what was happening, I looked for the most convenient person to blame. I stopped fighting for you and started blaming you, Rumpel. We lost sight of who we are to one another." Her fingers drifted across his nape and up into his hair, windswept from the sea breeze. "We have to try harder."

His hands spanned her hips, afraid to move as she tugged gently on his hair, pulling his head down to meet her waiting lips. The tightening of his body was a familiar jolt of joy, one he'd been too long without, yet he was afraid to take more than she was willing to give. Instead, he held himself still, letting her lead. His head spun as her lips closed over his, reminding him of the desire which so easily sprang between them. How he'd missed her touch, her kiss, her warmth and love. He knew now he was on the right path. He couldn't do this without her. He felt so light, the darkness sluicing away like wet ink, leaving nothing but his love for her.

Rumpelstiltskin moaned softly as her tongue ghosted over the seam of his lips, shyly begging entrance. She wasn't pushing him away, but pulling him closer and he felt like a youth in the first throes of puppy love. What if she changed her mind? He didn't know if his heart could bear it again. He watched her through sloe-lidded eyes and found himself willing to trust. He gave into her, felt her just as clearly as he had the night before when she'd clutched so tightly to his dagger. He felt her soul, her heart, her love, and it humbled him.

Belle cried out against his lips, tears trekking unheeded over her flushed cheeks, breaking the kiss to stare dumbfounded up into his clear amber gaze. "I _feel_ you, Rumpel."

He dropped to his knees, taking her with him, feeling so incredibly weak, holding her as if to let go would end him. He nodded, his head falling against her shoulder as her arms wound about his neck. "Yes … I feel you, too, Belle. But I don't understand … without the dagger …"

"I don't either, but something shifted."

"Y-You _accepted_ me," he breathed, unable to allow himself to truly believe it.

She smiled up into his watery gaze and nodded. "I did."

"And I … I gave myself fully to you, Belle. I freely and irrevocably gave myself to you."

Belle bit down on her lower lip, wondering if maybe she was dreaming. How long had she waited for him to choose her? "But what does it mean?"

*.*.*

Winter clapped her hands gleefully as her charge and his wife returned from their little jaunt. She studied them carefully, surprised to see a closeness between them which lately had been sadly lacking. "Hello, sweetling," she smiled at Belle. "Did you enjoy your time away?"

Belle blushed prettily as she took a seat on the settee next to her husband. "Indeed, we did. I-I haven't felt this way in a long time."

"And how is it that you feel, Belle? Because the blush of love is in your cheeks."

She reached over and took her husband's hand, pulling it to rest on her lap clasped tightly in hers. "Hopeful."

Rumpelstiltskin felt peaceful, not a feeling he was at all accustomed to, but he knew that would change now that they had returned to the castle for their 'counseling'. "Come, Winter, let us begin again."

The enchantress looked worried. "Are you certain, Rumpel? This next part was a very trying time in your life. Perhaps Belle should view it alone … to spare you from the unpleasant –"

"No. We're doing this _together_ ," he insisted. "I'm not running." Nor would he hide. Belle needed to see how committed he was to their life together. Compromise was key.

The next few hours were some of the worst Belle had ever had to experience as she watched the images on the mirror. She forced herself to remain quiet, silent tears trekking over her face as she witnessed the tortures Zelena visited upon Rumpelstiltskin while she’d held him captive. The madness, the loss of his son, his pain and grief. How he was forced to do her bidding when every fiber of his being screamed for freedom. The lonely moments in the darkness when he would cry out for her. It destroyed another piece of the wall around her heart to see him so shattered and broken. How well she remembered the helplessness she'd felt in not being able to save him.

Her tear-stained face screwed up in horror. "You kissed her?!"

Rumpelstiltskin nodded, his shoulders tight with tension. "I was trying to get my dagger back. I had to do something. She was talking about time travel, Belle. That witch is completely insane! It meant _nothing._ "

"But … you _kissed_ her! After Neal, after all the atrocities she dealt you –"

"And you went to her in the underworld for a sleeping curse!" he hissed, unable to believe she'd take issue with a kiss when if it had worked it would have freed him. "You _trusted_ her after what she did to me. You _trusted_ her where you won't even trust your own husband!"

Winter paused the images on the day he'd been freed and his ill-fated proposal. Belle winced, turning to her husband, holding tightly to his hands. "Why did you give me the dagger? You could have just as easily given me a ring. There was an entire display case full of them."

He knew she could see the panic in his eyes, the need to run, to flee from the truth. He'd vowed not to lie to her ever again, and it was tearing him up inside knowing the truth would only hurt her. "I-I … Please don't make me answer that, Belle."

"Rumpel, we're not going to heal until we deal with this," she whispered softly. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm choosing you. We're strong enough to work through this now."

 _Says the woman who wanted to divorce me just a week ago_ , he thought blackly.

Winter cleared her throat. "Rumpelstiltskin, be honest with her. This is your chance to set things right, dearie."

The mage took a shuddering breath. "Regina gave you the dagger in the hopes you would control me, Belle. She didn't want me to have revenge against Zelena. She killed my boy … how could I break my vow to him? I couldn't even do that properly," he murmured bitterly. "I had every intention of giving you the real dagger … to switch them back. I wanted to show you I did truly trust you."

"And then you found that bloody hat, didn't you?" she asked. He lifted his eyes, surprise in his bright amber gaze. "Why didn't you come to me … tell me what you wanted to do?"

"I couldn't, sweetheart. Don't you see? I needed to be rid of the dagger. I never wanted to be controlled like that again. You never would have approved of using the sorcerer's hat … not at the cost of so many others."

Belle could hear the desperate pleading in his voice and her heart broke for him just a bit more. "The witch, and the vault before that … damaged you, Rumpel. But you still had me. I would not have forsaken you."

"But you did." The images fast forwarded on the mirror, bringing them to the night she'd banished him from Storybrooke. "You wouldn't even let me explain. You destroyed me that night, Belle. I wanted to lay down and die."

She shook with sobs as he pulled her into his side and wrapped his arms around her. "I found the gauntlet … and I remembered what you'd said … h-how it would lead one to their enemy's weakness, to the thing they loved most. It led me to the real dagger, Rumpel. I thought back to all the times I suspected your hand in the Snow Queen's plot, and … I _knew_ you would never choose m-me." She wept harder, letting go of all the bitterness she'd harbored towards him. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I believed I was protecting the town. B-But when I went home to our big empty house, the enormity of what I'd done nearly destroyed me. I'd left you out there with nothing! I abandoned you, and I knew you could never come back."

Tears burned his eyes as he pressed a kiss to her crown. Her pain was his own, the grief in her heart lived just as strongly in his. He heard the enchantress sniffle, and his eyes bored into hers. "Winter, go, dearie. We're done for today."

Winter nodded, mournful of the pain they were in, but pleased with the progress they were making. "Peace be unto you both, my darlings. Until tomorrow."

Rumpelstiltskin held his wife until she was reduced to little hiccups, his hands stroking softly over her hair as her head rested on his shoulder. "I never blamed you, dearest. It was my fault. I let the power seduce me into doing what was easy. I was so sure of my success, so confident I would be able to cleave myself from the dagger, hold onto my power and make a new life for us. I knew you would hate me if you discovered the lengths I'd gone to in order to succeed." He pressed a kiss to her brow. "I'm so sorry I hurt you, Belle."

"Sometimes, I don't know how you can still want me … after I've rejected you so many times, how I've lost sight of what's important. I constantly run from you when instead I should stand at your side and face things head on."

"Because I love you, Belle … more than anything or anyone I've loved before with the exception of my son. You are everything to me," he whispered reverently. "It's why I brought you here, to show you I can try to be the man you deserve without anything to interfere. No magical calamities, no savior, no pirate, no witches … just us as it was in the beginning. Let me show you I can be a good husband and father."

Her smile was tremulous, but it was genuine and full of hope. "I'd like that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ok … somebody pass me a new box of tissues. This chapter tears me up. Seriously! I hope y'all enjoyed it. I can't even begin to tell you how much I adore all the comments from you, dear readers! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. You guys rock! There will be another installment tomorrow. See you then!


	9. Chapter 9

"Rumpel? What's wrong? You haven't touched your dinner," Belle fretted, setting her fork down beside her plate.

He waved her worry aside. "I'm fine, dearest." Rumpelstiltskin was far from fine. They'd been at the Dark Castle for several weeks now, and he'd adhered to his promise not to speak the first falsehood to his darling wife. Yet, he couldn't bring himself to make her worry. Their sessions with Winter were going well, he was endeavoring to learn white magic, and … he felt as if he were dying.

He could barely suppress the shivers which threatened to break his spine. The loss of appetite, of course, she'd notice when he merely picked at his meals. And he didn't even want to contemplate the voices constantly reverberating on the inside of his skull. Since word of his return had spread, there seemed to be no end to the number of desperate souls beseeching him. Not one of whom he'd heeded the call.

"No, you're not," his wife insisted. Belle rose from her chair and plopped herself on his lap, cradling his face in her hands. "You're cold and clammy … and your color is off. I thought the Dark One couldn't get sick."

"It's nothing, sweetheart," he murmured, pressing his lips to her palm. Her touch seemed to be the only thing to bring him relief of late. He never initiated contact with her, giving her all the space she needed as they rebuilt their relationship, but he craved her like a drug. The more he distanced himself from his dark magic, the more he needed her.

Belle bit her lip, her eyes searching his. "You're lying to me," she cried softly, her voice filled with hurt. "You promised, Rumpel."

"No, no, no, Belle … I just didn't want you to worry. Haven't we been through enough … haven't I _done_ enough?" he bit out bitterly.

She wrapped her arms around him, drawing his head to rest against her shoulder as she carded her fingers through his hair. She was so proud of him for the strides he'd taken to prove his willingness to change. Was it hurting him somehow? He was tireless in his pursuit, working diligently to break away from the darkness, to bank his innate desire for dark magic. And through it all, he showered her with attention and worked with her on the nursery as they prepared for their child's arrival. Was it taking a toll on his body now and he was trying to hide it from her?

"Rumpelstiltskin, please … if something is wrong, you have to tell me. We're in this together, remember?"

"I'll be fine, dearest. I just need _you_." His hand smoothed over her belly where the smallest of bumps had formed, his sweet little dearie where she rested in her mother's womb. He still held out hope for a daughter. He just prayed he wouldn't succumb to what was ailing him and miss her entrance into the world. When he could hold Belle in his arms as they were now, he could hold on to his hope. "I'm just a bit under the weather, I believe."

She pressed her lips to his brow, reluctant to let go of him. "Why don't you go on up to bed. I'll make tea and clean up the dishes before I join you."

"You know the castle will clear the mess. But I wouldn't say no to a cup of tea."

She didn't like the melancholy tone of his voice. Not at all. She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. There was genuine panic beginning to settle into her chest. "Perhaps I might find a sweet or two in the pantry to tempt you as well."

Rumpelstiltskin set her off his lap and rose unsteadily to his feet, trying to maintain his balance so as not to increase her suspicion. He cupped her chin gently and pressed a kiss to her lips, trying to smile for her. "I'll see you upstairs."

Belle felt tears sting her eyes as she watched him leave the hall. Even his usual regal gait was off. The dishes cleared from the table as she ran from the hall, taking the servant's stairs to the third floor. Everything else could wait until after she had gleaned an answer to this newest problem.

*.*.*

Her lungs were screaming as she gained the corridor she sought. Before she could push the door open, she leaned heavily against the wall, one hand planted to the wall, the other to her chest as she fought for breath. If Rumpelstiltskin knew how she'd pushed her body, she'd no doubt never hear the end of it. She knew it would bring no harm to their babe, though. Who knew her body better than she did, after all? Throwing the door open, she ignored the familiar sights and sounds as the candles flared to life to light her way. What little strength remained in her limbs she still possessed, failed her as she reached the mirror and collapsed to the polished marble floor.

"W-Winter! Please, Winter … I-I need you!" she gasped, trembling with the effort to push herself back to her knees. She'd prostrate herself to the enchantress for the rest of her days if she'd only just heed her call.

Magic permeated the air and lavender smoke roiled within the beveled glass. Her violet eyes were wide and wary as she appeared, worry wreathing her lovely features as she looked down at the lady of the Dark Castle. "Belle, sweetling … is something amiss?"

Tears burned at the back of her eyes, but Belle refused to allow them to fall. "It's Rumpel. Something's wrong with him … h-he's sick."

The enchantress waved a dismissive hand. "Dearie, the Dark One doesn't get sick," she scoffed.

"And I'm telling you he's ill!" Belle insisted, glaring at Winter. "He's listless, unbalanced –"

"That's his curse, sweetling. There hasn't been a Dark One who hasn't been a little unbalanced," Winter snorted.

"Not that way! I'm talking about his actual balance. Have you ever known Rumpelstiltskin to have an unsteady gait? The man walks like a bloody king!" Belle paced before the mirror, anxiously wringing her hands.

The enchantress frowned with genuine worry. "No, I can't say as I have. Has he developed any other symptoms?"

Belle nodded, wrapping her arms about herself as she tried to quell the panic blooming in her chest. "He was cold and clammy, and at dinner he barely touched his meal. His hands shake, though he tries to hide it from me." Her eyes met Winter's in the mirror, round and frightened. "You have to tell me what's wrong with him … what I may do to make him better."

"I have a bad feeling he's been hiding it from us both. How long has this been going on?"

Belle shrugged. "I don't know … I just noticed it yesterday when we were working in the nursery."

"Go to him, dearie. I will seek out the answers you need and return to you as soon as I can. Surely, there must be something in the chronicles to help us."

The enchantress was gone before Belle could thank her. Belle took her time returning to the bedchamber she shared with her husband, giving herself time to think and her heart to slow. She was hoping she didn't look as bad as she felt, not wanting to cause him to worry. His coat had been discarded atop the hope chest at the foot of their bed, but otherwise, he'd lain down atop the duvet fully clothed. That wasn't like him, she mused fretfully. He always changed before bed.

She eased herself down to sit at his side, reaching out to take his clawed hand in hers. She didn't want to wake him, knowing if he were indeed ill, he would need his rest. But just her slight touch roused him from a fitful doze. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," she said, pressing a kiss to the back of his hand.

Rumpelstiltskin forced a smile to his lips. "It's no matter, sweetheart." A shiver wracked his thin frame, his grip tightening imperceptibly on her. "There are things we need to discuss."

Belle bit down on her lower lip and shook her head, knowing she wouldn't like what he had to say. "No, Rumpel, just r-rest. We'll talk in the morning." Her voice quavered with fear.

"No, my love … I'm afraid it's too late for that. I-I'm sending you back to Storybrooke. I'll ask Jefferson to accompany you. I know it's what you want. It's what is best for you, now. I can't leave you here alone."

Tears spilled over her lashes to drip onto their joined hands. "What are you saying? You're going to give up on us … _now?_ After everything we've done to find one another again?"

"Do you think this is my choice? All I want is to be with you, Belle … to be with our child, but there is something wrong with me. I can feel it eating away at me, and I don't know how to stop it." A lone tear leaked from the corner of his eye as he watched her weep silently. He never could stand the sight of her tears. "I know I'm dying, sweetheart, and I have to protect you. I have to get you back where you can be cared for."

"No! You can't leave me!" she wailed, lowering her brow to his chest, her tears soaking the silk of his shirt. "Please, Rumpel. Whatever this is … we can fix this. I've already asked Winter to help."

It tore at his heart to see his beloved in pain, especially when there was nothing he could do to ease her suffering. He was sure even the enchantress was powerless to help him now. "I love you, Belle … so much. Please never doubt that."

"I love you, too, Rumpelstiltskin," she forced out in an agonized whisper, her heart breaking into a thousand jagged pieces to stab at her chest. "I can't accept this … I won't."

A faint chuckle rose in his chest as he carded his fingers through her hair. "My beauty … stubborn to the end. You'll find joy again, Belle. It will sneak up on you one day, and my memory won't hurt so much." He pressed a kiss to her brow as she clung to him. "Tell our daughter … tell her about me someday … when she's older. Tell her how much I loved her. Tell her our story and how you brought love and joy to a monster, how you saw good where there was none, how you brought me into the light and helped me find peace."

"Y-You can t-tell her yourself!" she cried, deep heaving sobs wracking her body. She'd never been a violent person, but she wanted to beat her fists against his chest and make him take it all back. She refused to believe fate would be so cruel as to take him from her. Not after everything they'd endured to find their happiness again. Why was it never enough? "You're going to be right here with us, Rumpelstiltskin. I won't let you go. You're going to be here when she's born. You're going to see her take her first steps and say her first word. You're going to be the one to set her atop her first pony. I refuse to accept anything less. I promised you forever, and you never go back on your d-deals."

"Shh, sweetheart … I will always be with you. I will never leave you." His hand came to rest over her chest. "I will never forsake you so long as a part of me lives on in your heart."

*.*.*

**Her father was waiting for her when Winter gained the vast library of Olympus, her mother at his side. "Father …" his name fell from her trembling lips, tears sparkling in her violet eyes.**

**Zeus held his arms open to her and she wasted no time throwing herself into them. "Easy, daughter. All will be well."**

**She felt her mother's soothing hand stroke over her platinum hair. "I've failed. No dark one, to my knowledge has ever fallen ill like this before. I told Belle I would search the chronicles, but I know there's nothing there. I've written every word; I know there's … nothing. I couldn't bring myself to crush her hope."**

**"Winter," Hera crooned. "You haven't failed, darling. You helped them rekindle their love. You've done all we've asked."**

**"But it wasn't enough!" she cried, weeping against her father's broad chest. "Father, please … I beseech you to help them. There's something I'm missing. They need _you_. You are the all-father. If anyone can help them, it's you."**

**"She's right, husband," Hera said, searching out his clear blue eyes. "You can help them. Is it not bad enough there are those running amok claiming true love where none exists? The little queen lost not one but _two_ of her true loves. Can we really allow Belle to lose hers? If it continues, if love continues to fail … your precious mortals will begin to turn away from the gods and then what will we be? Naught but a memory, darling. Please …"**

**Zeus cradled his daughter's face in his large hands. "I cannot intervene, daughter. Belle has not called upon me directly, and neither has your charge. Do you understand what I am saying, dearling?"**

**Winter's eyes widened with dawning realization, and her lips bloomed into a radiant smile. She threw her arms around her father. "I love you, father! Thank you!"**

**Hera smiled as Zeus slung his arm about her shoulders and brought her into his side. "You're so sneaky," she chortled.**

**"That I am, dear one. Even I like to break the rules occasionally."**

**"Or find a loophole."**

*.*.*

It took every ounce of her will and more than a small measure of magic to break through the enchantments Rumpelstiltskin had placed upon the castle to be able to leave her mirror and appear to Belle in the Dark One's bedchamber. There were perks to being the daughter of the all-father. Her heart splintered to see the little princess weeping over her husband.

"Belle, dearie," she said softly, resting a hand on her shoulder.

"Winter!" Belle gasped brokenly. She brought her hand up to cradle Rumpelstiltskin's pale cheek, but he was unresponsive. "Did you learn anything to help him?"

A beatific smile wreathed the enchantress's face. "I have. I need to move him, Belle. Father's going to need room," she whispered that last part under her breath, holding onto her faith Zeus's plan would work.

"Move him? Winter, he insists he's dying!"

"Just to the ballroom, sweetling." With a wisp of magic, she transported the three of them to the room they'd spent so much time in of late. Rumpelstiltskin was settled comfortably on the settee, none the wiser. "See? He's fine."

Belle dropped to her knees next to the low sofa, her hands fluttering over him, not sure what to do. "How can we help him, Winter? I can't lose him."

The enchantress knelt beside her, taking Belle's cold hands within her own. "It's rather easy when you think about it. The gods cannot intervene … unless you ask directly. The all-father holds all the answers, Belle. You have but to call upon him. When was the last time you really prayed?"

"Not in a long time," she replied.

"It's never too late."

Belle gazed down on her husband's sleeping countenance, feeling the fleeting wings of hope making her heart flutter. She could save him. She could finally be _his_ hero, his hope. She bowed her head. "Blessed Zeus, hear my prayer. Please, All-father, I beseech you for mercy. I pray for your wisdom to help my husband, your healing hand to restore him. I pray you come to me and bless him."

Winter enveloped the girl in her arms, stroking gently over her hair. Belle's tears dried, a sense of peace she'd never experienced before wrapping around her to chase away her despair.

 **"Rise, little one,"** a deep voice resonated throughout the room. She shivered, almost afraid to lift her gaze to search it out.

She felt as though she couldn't have disobeyed the command if she'd tried. Her legs trembled as she did as he bid. "My lord," she whispered reverently.

Zeus tilted her chin up to meet his grinning visage. **"Oh, sweet girl, how long I've wanted to speak with you like this. It has been equal parts pain and pleasure watching you two muddle through."**

Belle trembled, casting a furtive glance over her shoulder at her husband. "Please, my lord … please don't take him from me," she begged.

**"You've finally realized how special Rumpelstiltskin is, have you?"**

She nodded fervently. "Yes! I don't know what's making him ill, and I'm at a loss as to how to help him. I can't lose him, my lord. Please!"

The god sighed. **"Hush, little one. All hope is not lost. He is ill because he is denying what he is. He is the Dark One, and has forsaken the darkness which fuels him … for you. Nothing is more important to him than you and the wee babe. It's been weeks since he's used dark magic and it is taking a toll on his body."**

Belle felt herself break, knowing now it was her fault he was suffering. "It's my fault. I pushed him to use white magic."

Winter retreated in the face of her pain, moving to stand behind her father.

**"The light he's been pushing towards is not what is holding him back, little one. You have made great strides in rekindling your love, but there is still something standing in your way. He can never fully let go of his darkness because of his fear. There's a part of him which is still terrified you will leave him again. What will be left to him then but his curse?"**

"But I promised him!" Belle insisted.

**"And how many times have you broken that promise?"** He reached out to brush away a tear with the pad of his thumb. **"But you have your own fears, too, don't you? You're afraid to fully accept him, afraid he'll lie to you and turn back to the darkness. You want him to choose you once and for all."**

The deluge of tears soaked his tunic as he enveloped her against his chest. "What are we to do?" she wept. "I'll do anything, just … please spare him."

**"You will have to fight for him, little one,"** the god intoned gravely. **"Your love is the only thing powerful enough to defeat his darkness for good. He must choose you. You must put aside your fears and give yourself to him completely. If you can't do that –"**

"I will! Please, I have to try!"

His lips turned up into a half moon grin, not having expected anything less from the girl brave enough to love the Dark One. "If you succeed … things will never be the same between you. There will be nothing to come between you then."

"And if I fail?"

He chuckled. **"You don't have it in you to fail."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: The line to bludgeon me to death forms to the right. I promise the next chapter will have you raising your eyebrows … in a good way … I hope. :D Thank y'all so much for all the reviews! I'm over here squeeing with delight! Can't wait to see what y'all have to say about this chapter lol. Thanks so much for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Rumpelstiltskin shivered as his bare feet padded silently down the inky corridor. He glanced down, wiggling his toes as he wondered why he'd be walking around barefoot. His eyes followed a path up his body, over a pair of soft leather pants and upward over a black brocade vest with gold clasps. Where the hell was his shirt? He felt naked without his armor, his hands rubbing at the green-gold skin of his arms. For a moment, fear skittered along his spine, the corridor reminiscent of the vault. No, there was no reason why he should be there.

Was there? He searched his mind for any memories, the last of which had been lying in his bed … Belle weeping … _Fuck!_ Was he dead? It didn't feel as it had the last time. He didn't feel trapped at all. The voices which had been his constant companion for centuries were silent. He shivered again, stretching out his arms, his fingers brushing against the polished ebony marble of the walls on either side of him. He wasn't going to discover answers to this quandary if he remained there.

He followed the corridor, some innate sense leading him to where he knew he must go. Peace flooded him, his heart beginning to race as he heeded the siren's call. Magic swirled, ebbing and flowing around him, a comforting familiar presence which soothed him. Yet it was neither dark nor light, but a strange mix of the two. A faint glow appeared along the floor, and he realized it was seeping out from beneath a set of double doors. His heart pounded, a sliver of fear sparking at the edge of his consciousness, warning him away.

Where was his Belle? He could faintly feel her, even plagued by such darkness. Right there … her light never leaving him. He would be brave … for her. He took a step closer, the doors swinging inward. Torches lined the black marble walls, beckoning to him, warming him after being surrounded by the oppressive darkness. He proceeded into the room, unable to quell the compulsion he felt deep in his soul. The doors slammed shut behind him, and a whimper slid past his trembling lips. No! He could do this. It would lead him back to her; he knew it.

"I knew you would come …" a dark voice whispered, phantom fingers ghosting over his nape. "You never could resist me, Rumpelstiltskin."

A tremor shook his body as he backed away from her. "Nimue …" he rasped, shuddering at the darkness which clung to her. No! No, he'd fought too hard to free himself from her hold. His eyes flew wide as she approached and looped her arms around his neck, a sultry smile upon her lips. "H-How?!"

She laughed softly, her nose nuzzling his jaw. "Don't fear me, Rumpelstiltskin. I am the embodiment of your power. We both know you've never been afraid of power … you _crave_ me."

His eyes slammed shut at the seductive lure, his chest swelling with the feel of his magic coursing through him, the ultimate high. Power coursed through him, stinging rivulets of obsidian making his head swim. When was the last time he'd felt so _good?_

Nimue screeched as she was ripped from him. "Get away from my husband!"

Rumpelstiltskin's lips parted on a startled gasp as he watched Belle fist her hand in the demon's hair and toss her away from him like week old rubbish. _Gods, she's glorious!_ Whereas Nimue pulsed with raw power, his Belle glowed with light. It permeated from her every pore, radiating love. Each held their own allure, and he was trapped between them.

"Husband?" the demon hissed. "Pfft. We've all seen how much you _cherish_ him. He's never been good enough for the precious little princess. How it must have pained you to accept him, dearie. You never wanted _him_ … you just wanted to _change_ him. Then when he couldn't, what did you do? You left him … _abandoned_ him!"

Belle recoiled, tears smarting at her lids. Zeus had warned her she would have to fight. This was Rumpelstiltskin's fears, for the first time truly on display for her to see without reservation. This was what she would have to battle. "I love him … unreservedly and unconditionally. I will _not_ forsake him again!

Nimue curled against his side, her hand caressing the side of his face. "Lies! Don't listen to her, my sweet," she purred. "Doesn't it feel good, Rumpel, to be in my arms once more. You can feel the power surging through you even now. You belong to _me_.":

It nearly broke her to see the peace on his face, the need and longing to hold onto his power so evident. She was losing him. _It's what it wants,_ she told herself. _The darkness is strong, but my love … our love … is stronger._ She ignored the demon, facing her husband and resting her hand over his heart. "Darling … hear me, please. _Feel_ me." Light issued forth from her hand, a warm glow she knew he could feel to the very depths of his soul. She knew because she could feel it, too. "My love, come back to me."

The demon shrieked, retreating from the light, their love surrounding them. Rumpelstiltskin's gaze focused on his beloved, gasping in pleasure as her lips closed over his. So sweet … tender as it drew him in. His Belle … his love. "Beloved …"

"Yes!" she cried, feeling the shift in him. "I'm yours, Rumpelstiltskin … forevermore. Believe in us, darling. Believe I will be yours until I draw my last breath, and then beyond. Fight for our love. For me … please! I need you. Our child needs you, my love."

"No!" Nimue screamed, the marble walls shaking beneath the sheer ferocity of her rage. "You cannot have him! He will _never_ choose you over his power!"

Belle smiled against his lips. " _My_ Rumpel, my husband and lover, the keeper of my heart for all time."

His arms crushed her to him, the last wall around his heart crumbling to dust. Her light flooded his soul, chasing away the last of the darkness, true love and the faith he placed in her racing through his veins. " _My_ Belle. I _choose_ you! Mine! I choose _you_."

The inky chamber fell away, the light of the Dark Castle's ballroom greeting them as they were pulled from the dream state Zeus had created within Rumpelstiltskin's mind. He groaned as he sat up on the settee, Belle clasped tightly in his arms. "Did that just really happen?" he asked, completely bewildered.

**"You've finally made your choice, Rumpelstiltskin,"** Zeus chuckled. **"The right one."**

The sorcerer pulled his wife closer, his lips near her ear. "Belle! There's a _god_ in my castle. How did this happen?" he whispered furiously.

Winter giggled.

Belle carded her fingers through his hair, unable to stop smiling. "I called upon him, Rumpel. I do remember telling you I wouldn't let you go." She kissed him softly. "How are you feeling?"

"Strange."

The father of the gods beckoned them forward. "Come. We must finish this."

Belle didn't hesitate, rising from her husband's lap. Rumpelstiltskin was a bit more reluctant. "Finish what, exactly?" he asked.

Zeus shook his head, a soft chuckle falling past his lips. **"You still don't understand your importance, do you, mage? You and Belle … you are one of the greatest sources of true love ever to live. And I'll tell you why. You are like no other dark one to have existed before. Your sacrifice … all to help your son … was made for love, not the quest for power. Where the others reveled in the darkness, you only wanted the power to protect those you loved. Do you know why you were able to control your curse so well? Because you were waiting for your darling Belle."**

Belle slipped her arm about her husband's waist and rested her head upon his shoulder as the mage stared incredulously at the god.

**"I had my doubts as the two of you fought your feelings. You allowed so many things to come between you instead of embracing your fate. Finally, you've learned to trust … both of you."** Zeus grinned. **"Now how far are you willing to go to secure your union?"**

Belle gave Rumpelstiltskin a gentle squeeze. "I don't want to imagine my life without him ... dark one or spinner, he's mine, and I will not let him go."

"I need her," the mage rasped, "more than magic or immortality or riches. More than my next breath."

**"The world needs love like this … it fuels dreams and brings hope,"** the god intoned, stepping forward. **"It also needs magic. No one in the seven realms can wield it as well as you, Rumpelstiltskin. But it needs to be controlled … and shared. Will you bond yourself to her … to share your magic, your heart, your soul? She will be your temperance, the grounding force in your life to keep you in the light."**

Rumpelstiltskin looked down into her clear cerulean eyes and knew without a doubt he would do anything to be with her. "If it is also her wish."

**"Belle?"** Zeus prodded. **"He will be your storm. It won't always be easy to tame him and bring calm, but he will bring you joy … more than you could imagine in a thousand lifetimes."**

"He's always been a whirlwind of emotion. It's part of his charm." Belle bit her lip, already confident in her answer, yet her curious nature would not be subdued. "Rumpel's dagger … when I held it, I felt something. It was the most extraordinary feeling. As though I were a part of him. Will it be like that?"

**"Indeed, little one."**

"I want that so much!" she breathed excitedly.

The god's beryl eyes sparkled with pride for the pair. **"Very well. Winter,"** he called over his shoulder. She stepped forward and placed the Dark One's dagger in his hand. Rumpelstiltskin took a step back, his own eyes wide and fearful. He couldn't even imagine how she'd retrieved it from the vault. **"Rest easy, Rumpelstiltskin. I mean you no harm."**

Belle reached out, taking his left hand in her right, reassuring him with her touch.

Winter withdrew to her father's side, a snap of her fingers sending her magic coiling around them. Rumpelstiltskin shivered as his garments fell away, leaving him standing next to his wife in nothing but a pair of white silk trousers, his torso bare. Belle looked down at herself, her brows shooting up at the gauzy gown draped over her frame, the coolness of the room brushing lightly against her bare back.

**"Belle … Rumpelstiltskin, place your hands upon the dagger,"** the god commanded. They obeyed, their fingers brushing over the mage's name carved into the blade of the kris. **"This is your choice; one you've made together. As all things in future. Your love, your trust in one another … it will guide you in all things. A bond forged in fire."**

The dagger erupted in flame, engulfing their hands. Belle drew in a sharp breath, fear coursing through her, but there was no heat to burn her. As long as her fingers rested with her husband's, she knew no harm would come to her. How she knew that, she couldn't say. Then heat seared white hot between her shoulder blades, and she bit back a moan. Rumpelstiltskin trembled, but didn't move. She could do no less. Her back burned beneath a phantom blade, her eyes slamming shut against the pain. Her price, the price of their bond, and one she would happily pay.

**"A bond forged in love."**

Rumpelstiltskin gasped as he felt her light pierce his heart, stealing his breath and making his knees tremble. In all the years he'd spent walking the realms, he'd never felt anything comparable to the wealth of love pouring from his beloved. After so much darkness, how was he supposed to endure such bliss? It was more powerful than any drug, and he was instantly addicted.

**"A bond forged in magic."**

A faint ice-blue mist surrounded them, and Belle stared at her husband in wonder, never having experienced such a surge of power. She felt as if she could fly … the fire, love and magic coiling through her, forming into something unbreakable, something precious she would share only with him. Just as he now understood her love for him, she was able to understand his need for his power. They were one now … truly, undeniably joined. The green-gold pallor of his cursed flesh receded, giving way to his normal skin tone. The curl smoothed out into the soft tawny strands of the hair she loved to card her fingers into, and the beautiful preternatural amber of his eyes faded into warm sable.

**"It is done,"** Zeus said, bestowing a beaming smile upon them both as the dagger crumbled to ash at his feet. He raised a hand to each of them, cupping their chins in his gentle grip. **"Be happy, my children."**

Belle tried to shake off the fog making her head spin. "What of the curse? I thought the darkness needed a host … so where did it go?"

"Don't you see, sweetling?" Winter asked. "You … the two of you defeated it together. Nimue – the original – her bloodlust was finally vanquished, replaced with true love. No darkness can withstand the light and magic of a love so strong." Winter brushed a tear away. "Blessed be, dearies. I pray happiness for you both … and the wee one."

"Won't we see you again, Winter?" Belle asked, a puzzled frown marring her smooth brow.  
"You don't need me any longer. There is a dark one no longer, and my job is finished." She winked at Rumpelstiltskin as she took her own leave.

Belle buried her face in the crook of his neck as Rumpelstiltskin crushed her to him. Tears coursed over her flushed cheeks. "I almost lost you."

"Never again, dearest. I'll never leave your side," he whispered reverently against her hair.

She bit her lip, peeking up at him shyly from beneath her lashes. "You _chose_ me … over your power. If Zeus hadn't bonded us, you would have just been a man."

"I chose you when I brought you here, Belle. I've been trying to walk away from the darkness since we came through the portal." He cradled her face in his warm palms and pressed a kiss to her lips. "You are more precious than anything, Belle. You are _enough_. You are my everything."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: I rather enjoyed writing this. I really hope y’all liked it, too. I find it interesting the ways I can form bonds between them. Please let me know what you think, my darlings!! Thank you so much for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains adult situations … reader discretion is advised.

"How can I feel both exhilarated and exhausted at the same time?" Belle asked, nuzzling beneath her husband's ear as he carried her to their bedchamber. He was taking his time, too, stealing kisses along the way.

"It's the magic, dearest. Your body needs to become accustomed to it." Rumpelstiltskin grinned lazily, unable to remember if he'd ever felt so carefree and – dare he say it – happy. He wanted to throw his head back and laugh … and wasn't that just odd?

Belle giggled. She couldn't help herself when she could feel his emotions so clearly. "You're giddy." She giggled again. "This is so weird, Rumpel."

"Mhmm, but a good weird," he murmured, his nose wrinkling as he smiled widely and pressed another kiss to her petal soft mouth.

She bit her lip, a frown creasing her brow as a worrisome thought occurred to her. "Rum, this … all of this … gods, I don't even know what to call it! It won't hurt the baby, will it?"

The grandfather clock in the corridor chimed midnight as they passed. "No, sweetheart. Actually, it will be good for her. The light magic flowing through you will chase out any darkness she may have inherited from me. Her being a true love baby doesn't hurt either."

Belle held onto him a bit tighter as he kicked the door open and bore her to the bed. She giggled again as she bounced. "I'm going to be abysmal at magic. I can't focus on anything." Her lashes fluttered as she took in the glazed look in his eyes. "And you're drunk."

"I beg your pardon?! I haven't had a drop to drink," he protested, eyeing the long expanse of bare thigh revealed by her gown where it had ridden up.

"Can you get drunk on magic?"

"Not a clue," he retorted, dropping a kiss to the inside of her knee. "I know I could get drunk on you."

Her tongue snaked out over her lower lip, her teeth dragging over the soft pink flesh as her gaze roamed unabashedly over her husband's bare chest. "Get the lights, darling. It's been a long day and I just want to curl up in bed with you."

Rumpelstiltskin groaned. "I seem to remember you demanding no magic in our bedchamber."

She planted her foot in the center of his chest, stalling the upward trek of his lips against her leg. "Perhaps I was hasty?"

"No, dearest, I don't mind doing it manually," he sighed. The sooner he acceded to her request, the sooner he could lavish her with affection. It was all a bit surreal, having her love, her acceptance … unconditionally. He dropped one more kiss to her creamy flesh and rose from the bed.

"Rumpelstiltskin!"

He whipped back around, prepared to defend her, bright white light dancing in his palm. Well, that was going to take some getting used to. But there was nothing to threaten them. She had risen up to her knees and was pointing at … _him_ , horror written on her lovely features. He looked down quickly at himself, fearing he'd turned green and scaly again, but he was still as he had been since their joining ceremony. "Belle, what is it?"

"What did he do to you?"

Now he was feeling a stirring of panic behind his breastbone. "Sweetheart, I can't fix this unless you tell me what you're talking about!"

She climbed off the bed and dragged him into the bathing chamber, turning him so his back was to the mirror. "Look!"

His eyes widened exponentially as he glanced over his shoulder at the mirror. Running down the center of his back was a glaring black tattoo of his dagger … but instead of his name embellished on the blade, it was Belle's. "What the –"

Belle pushed him none too gently out of the way to inspect her own back. There in the same place as his, was a tattoo of the dagger with her husband's name. "It's a brand! That's what burned so badly. Why would he do this to us?"

Rumpelstiltskin lifted her up onto the vanity and stepped into the vee of her legs, his gaze clearing as he stared into her troubled cerulean eyes. Eyes he loved so much, deep pools of perfect blue which haunted his dreams. He brushed her tousled hair away from her face, relishing the way she pressed her lips into his palm. She sought his touch now, unable to resist the allure of his love. "I have a theory," he rasped, overcome with emotion. "It's a symbol … of who we are now, of our bond. Before, the dagger controlled me, bent me to the will of my master or mistress."

"And now?" she asked, pressing her brow to his.

"Now? My dagger on your back is a symbol of our union … proof for the world to see how very much I belong to you, my Belle … heart, mind, body and soul. I am your master as you are my mistress, yet neither of us can control the other … because we are equals. We will balance one another. I'm afraid the gods have an odd sense of humor at times."

Her heels pressed into the backs of his thighs, pulling him into her body as her hands trailed up his chest to wrap around his shoulders. "I like that, knowing we belong to one another. I believe this is how true love should be, an unbreakable bond and soul deep commitment. It took me a while to remember that." She ghosted a kiss to his lips. "Does that frighten you?"

"Just as it took me time to learn." Rumpelstiltskin shivered as his wife's nimble fingers ghosted over the mark on his back. "No, it doesn't frighten me … much," he breathed huskily. "I _want_ this! I never knew it would feel like this, Belle."

"Like what?" she asked, at the end of herself with the onslaught of him invading her senses. His thoughts, his desires, his _needs_ flooding through her light as a whisper. She could feel what he felt, just as he could feel her. Much like it had been when she'd held his dagger. She was _consumed_ by him. "Tell me …"

"Peace and love … gods, I never thought I would experience love like this." Tears pricked at his eyes and his breath came in short erratic pants as he tried to rein himself in. The spinner of words was at a loss. He couldn't find those he needed to tell her what was in his heart. How he wasn't afraid any longer. She was his strength. His soul was bare before her. "I-I'm not afraid you'll l-leave again."

Belle shook her head fervently. "No … never again. We were nearly broken, Rumpel, and we found our way back to one another. If we could overcome that, nothing will ever come between us again. We'll heal, my love … together."

"Yes …"

She nipped at his lips, desire glowing hotly in the depths of her eyes. "Now take me to bed, husband?"

"Of course," he replied, stepping back and sliding an arm under her knees as he swept her up into his arms. "You must be tired, and we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow." He grinned unrepentantly. "It's going to be fun learning this new brand of magic together."

Her fingers toyed with the ends of his unruly hair as she arched a brow at him. "Um … darling, sleep wasn't exactly what I had in mind," she whispered coyly.

Rumpelstiltskin gaped at her, nearly stumbling over his own feet as her meaning hit him in his gut with the force of a sledgehammer. "Oh … y-you mean? Are you certain?" he asked, tightening his tenuous grip on her. It had been so long since Belle had allowed him to touch her, he didn't want to let himself hope.

"I need you," she purred against his lips.

A whimper passed his lips as his eyes slammed shut, every ounce of blood in his fevered body journeying south as he stood there stunned in the middle of their bedchamber. He couldn't move, every synapse in his brain firing at once. There was too much pure sensation coursing out to spark at his nerve endings, and he couldn't decide which to address first. Her soft hand brushed over his mark again and he shuddered, overcome with need.

"It's ok, Rumpel … we don't have to. We can wait," she said in a small voice, taking her lip to worry between her pearly teeth. "I just thought –"

He summoned his magic with nary a thought, second nature to him even though it was softer now, lighter. It responded to him as if it had always been a part of him and carried them to their bed. He cut her off, his lips crashing tenderly into hers, and he could feel her mouth smile against his. Gods, how long had he prayed for the chance to make her smile again. "I don't want to wait, Belle. I just want to make sure this is what you want. Are you really ready to let me back in?"

Her hand settled against his chest, over his heart, as he loomed over her. "Yes," she breathed, her eyes dark and stormy with need. "I've never been able to look so deep into your heart before, my love. I _see_ you, Rumpel … I want you to see me too, to feel me … please."

Rumpelstiltskin moaned softly as she pulled him against her. Her touch was a soothing balm and a fiery brand all at once, and he knew he'd never get enough of her. His soul took flight as she deepened the kiss, the months of turmoil and strife slipping away to be replaced with love and pleasure he could feel to the very marrow of his bones. She was his goddess and he wanted nothing more than to worship at the altar of her love.

His lips trailed away from her rosebud mouth, along her jaw to her ear, whispering softly as he praised her beauty. Sweet endearments slipped easily from his tongue, soft, loving words he'd longed to speak to her for months. His Belle mewled appreciatively as his long fingers pulled at the shoulder of her gown, baring her creamy flesh to his wandering lips. He left no part of her unexplored, biting gently at the crook of her neck. Her scent enveloped him, the taste of her creamy skin intoxicating him, as he showered her with affection.

Belle cried out, heat pooling between her legs. She pressed her thighs together to quell the ache coursing hotly through her veins. It had never felt this way before. Her husband had always been a skilled lover … at least with her. Yet, never had he brought her to such a state of need. "More … Rumpel, I need …"

It seemed as if he could read her thoughts, for in the next breath, her gown was but a memory and her bare flesh met his. Her blood sang, and she couldn't bite back the moan purring lowly in her throat.

Having her so warm and willing in his arms increased his ardor, his hands ghosting over her sides to cup her full breasts in his hands, his fingers brushing over her turgid peaks. She cried out as his lips closed over the right, her back arching into him, hands fisting in his hair. He pulled her leg up to curl over his hip, his eyes slamming shut as he pressed his rigid length to her heated core. Even through the silk of his trousers, she burned him. His body shuddered, reminding him he would pay for being so long without her. He ventured lower, his lips mapping a hot path across her belly. He suppressed his rampant desires, focusing on his beloved. He paid particular attention to the small bump his child formed, nuzzling gently with his nose before pressing a long reverent kiss to her belly.

Belle stilled, her hand coming up to cup his face as she watched him. "Rumpel …" she breathed, her lip trembling as she allowed herself to think of what she'd tried to deny him. "Oh, Rumpel, I'm sorry …"

He silenced her with a kiss as she clung to him. "Shh, dearest. I love you. Don't dwell upon it. We're together now."

"I love you, too … so much it frightens me sometimes."

Rumpelstiltskin rolled to his back, pulling her atop him as he cradled the back of her head and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb. She kissed him hard, frantic for him to see her remorse, needing him to see she was willing to give all of herself to him. Her eyes glowed with an ethereal light as he accepted her unspoken apology and the bond opened wider between them. He panted beneath her as she sat up, straddling his thighs, her head thrown back as their love flowed between them on a prism of light. He could feel her heart, and it staggered him.

Belle fell against him, her hands roaming freely over his body, each touch felt by both of them. Her husband arched into her touch, his hands coming to rest on her hips as if he could somehow ground himself. He needed her so badly, his cock twitching at the thought of being buried in her warm wet heat.

"Rumpel, help me!" she keened.

He knew what she wanted. "Think of what you want, dear one. Will it into being. Your magic will obey you," he rasped brokenly. "Believe, Belle."

She pushed her doubts aside and dug deep, reaching towards that strange new light within her. She closed her eyes and focused, curling her fingers around the waistband of his pants, the material dissolving at her touch. Her smile was radiant as she beamed down at him. "I did it!"

Her happiness was infectious, and he returned her smile. He was proud of her, but magic was the last thing he wanted to think of at the moment. Not when she was so glorious in her passion and willing to share it with him. He opened to her as she leaned in to kiss him, her tongue sliding sinuously into his mouth to stoke the fire ever higher. She ground herself against his naked cock, coating him in her wetness, gasping as the blunt head brushed against her throbbing bundle of nerves.

"Belle … please …."

Her teeth sank into her lip as she reached between them, stroking him gently. He thrust into her hand, and she gasped, feeling his pleasure through the bond. Refusing to prolong his agony, she rose up and placed him at her entrance, slowly sliding down over his length with a long keening moan. His head thrashed against the pillows, thoroughly wrecked as she clenched around him, adjusting to his size. It had been too long. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he rocked up into her and the air hissed out between her teeth.

She set a slow pace, savoring each thrust, enjoying seeing her beloved husband so desperate beneath her. Knowing she was bringing him such pleasure only increased her own. She rode him, one hand braced against his chest, the other covering his on her hip, each slow slide of his flesh within her stealing her breath and driving her further up the peak. Magic swirled about them, enveloping them in its warmth, their loving consummation making it grow stronger. "Oh, Rumpel …"

He moaned, his lips parted as she drove him to the brink of madness only to draw him back to the safety of her arms. His chest burned with his restraint, refusing to let his control slip through his fingers and hurt her. He could feel her clenching and fluttering around his cock, and knew it wouldn't be much longer. He reached between their bodies, his fingers searching out her clit, wanting them to fall together, knowing it would be that much better with the added sensations through their bond.

And then she faltered, her pace erratic, her thighs quivering as he felt her let go. Fire crackled at the base of his spine, wrapping around him, the muscles in his belly clenching as his balls drew tight. He fell over the precipice, her inner walls milking him for all he was worth as bright light burst between them.

His heart skipped, his gift of foresight opening wide and showing him a glimpse of the future. A snowy night curled together in the Great Hall, their daughter nestled between them as Belle read to them, a warm day strolling across a sandy beach as the little one collected sea shells at their side, an older version of her preparing for her first ball, Belle laughing as he fretted over her suitors. On and on they trickled through his mind until his darling wife broke the spell, her fingers brushing away his tears.

"D-Did you see? Belle … "

She leaned in and kissed him softly, caressing his cheek as she nodded. "I did. Was that –"

"Our future. Oh, dearest … in all the time I was the Dark One, I was never able to see my own future."

Belle kissed him again before she settled into his arms, curling into his side. "Perhaps it's just another gift from the gods? To keep us focused. I want that future for us, Rumpelstiltskin," she declared obstinately. "I want it with you and our child. I'll fight for it."

He pulled the duvet up over them, never having felt so at peace. "Aye, my love. As will I."

*.*.*

As the weeks passed and Christmas slowly approached, Rumpelstiltskin combed through every tome of light magic he could find, sharing each of his discoveries with his beloved wife. She was a quick study, and they flourished together. She teased him mercilessly, insisting upon calling her power _wish_ craft. He indulged her, wanting only her happiness. And she truly was happy, as happy as he was. It felt odd to be free of the darkness and the curse he'd been plagued with for centuries, free of fear and strife.

They had nothing to do but await the arrival of their child. Taking advantage of that time, he took her to see the realm. Sometimes, they traveled by carriage, other times by magic. They camped in a luxurious tent on the seashore, watching the sun set over the sparkling waters. Another time, they traveled to the mountains to take advantage of the hot springs. Shangri-La had been one of her favorites as they'd scoured the marketplaces for colorful silks and wall hangings for their daughter's nursery. His favorite had been their trip to Agrabah. They'd stumbled upon a lush oasis and spent an entire week simply loving and being together.

After dwelling in darkness for so long, he still didn't feel he deserved to come into the light and grab onto such happiness.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" his wife asked as she brought out a tray filled with frosted sugar cookies and set them on the coffee table next to the settee.

He handed her the cup of tea he'd prepared for her and smiled. "I don't know what you're talking about, dearie."

Belle arched a brow and poked his ribs. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're brooding. None of that now, darling." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, a familiar spark igniting within her. It didn't surprise her though. Any contact with her husband made the bond between them pulse pleasantly. "I can't wait for Jefferson and Grace to arrive. We haven't seen them since we came back to the Enchanted Forest."

"And just when have we had time, dearest? We've been too busy _honeymooning_."

She giggled, handing him a cookie. "I regret nothing!"

The large knocker at the front of the castle sounded loudly and Rumpelstiltskin rose to his feet to answer it. He glanced at her over his shoulder as he stepped through the door, winking. At four months pregnant, he'd cajoled her into taking it easy now that they were home. With a wave of his elegant hand, the doors opened to admit the hatter and his young daughter. Although at sixteen, she could hardly be called young. The mage's heart clenched, thinking of how quickly their own child would grow. Baelfire had grown like a weed!

"Uncle?" she tittered, her eyes wide and round as she stared at him, her lips parted on a soft gasp. "What has happened to you? When Papa told me you'd returned to the Enchanted Forest he didn't say you'd look like your Storybrooke self."

Jefferson, in the process of removing his cloak, froze as well, gaping at his friend. "Rumpelstiltskin!"

The sorcerer smirked. "Close your mouth, hatter. You're going to attract every fly on the mountain."

"But … but, but …"

Grace reached over and tilted her father's chin up before removing her cloak and thick winter gloves to hand over to their host.

Rumpelstiltskin hugged her warmly as she dropped a kiss to his cheek. He hadn't seen her for many years, but remembered fondly the times Jefferson would bring her with him to visit. "You look lovely, sweetheart. Go on into the Great Hall and have tea with Belle. Your papa and I will be along shortly."

Jefferson held his tongue until his daughter disappeared into the hall. "You broke your curse? How?"

Belle came out into the foyer before her husband could answer and hugged their friend. "Jefferson! It was rather brave of you to come up the mountain in this weather. I'm so glad you accepted our invitation."

"As if I would miss celebrating the solstice with you," he grinned. "Wait." His eyes narrowed on her as he stepped a bit closer than Rumpelstiltskin was comfortable with. "There's something different about you."

"Well, I'm a bit rounder since last you saw me," she quipped, giving her belly a small caress.

The hatter shook his head. "No … it's something else." His eyes widened. "You have magic!" He turned accusingly towards Rumpelstiltskin. "She has magic! What'd you do to her, Rum?!" His gaze swung back to her. "Has he bespelled you?"

"Calm down, hatter, it's not some bit of dark magic, you fool."

Belle giggled and linked her arm through Jefferson's. "Come, darling. It's a long story … one I'm sure will fascinate you. I'll tell you all about it during our feast."

"Did you make peach tarts?" he asked. He glanced over his shoulder at his friend as she led him towards the hall. "Hide them from Rum. You know he can't control himself when you bake."

Rumpelstiltskin followed after them, shaking his head. It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well? Was it all that you'd hoped? I did try to make it nice :D One more chapter left, dearies! This has been an amazing journey with you so far and I can't wait to hear what you think. Thank you so much for all the lovely reviews and comments. You guys are the best!


	12. EPILOGUE

Belle set her book down to rest upon her lap as her husband cursed. She was settled upon the settee in the Great Hall next to his spinning wheel, Rumpelstiltskin at his favorite pastime as they could be found every afternoon. She peeked at him from beneath her lashes and grimaced at the tangled mess in his hands. "Spinning not going as you'd hoped, darling?" she asked pleasantly.

His gaze was more than a little troubled as he glanced up at her. "What gave it away?" he snarked. No matter how hard he tried lately, the soothing comfort of his wheel eluded him. Belle was ten days overdue and there wasn't enough goblin-made fire whiskey in the entirety of the Enchanted Forest to calm his battered nerves.

"Rumpel, it's fine. The book said I might go past my time. Predicting when the baby will arrive is not an exact science."

"That quack Whale! I still can't believe you sought him out as your obstetrician," he snorted. Not after the part he'd playing in helping Regina keep Belle hostage in that basement asylum.

“It’s not as if I had much of a choice … and he did fine delivering both Neal and Robyn.”

Rumpelstiltskin sighed wearily and pinched the bridge of his nose.

He was tired of waiting. He'd sent Jefferson through the portal to the land without magic so many times, the hatter was refusing to answer his summons. It had been necessary, however. The more the months seemed to fly by, the more Belle's worries seemed to plague him. Did he want the wee one to suffer from diaper rash caused by cloth nappies? So disposable hypo-allergenic diapers and a case of baby powder and ointment went on the list. What if something happened and Belle wasn't able to breast feed? Jefferson came back with a case of every different kind of formula he could find. Prenatal vitamins, feminine products she'd need after the birth, clothes for their daughter … and yes, even some if they should have a son – why wouldn't she listen to him? Blankets, a bouncer, a swing … anything the little dearie would need.

He would definitely need to reward his friend for his faithful service. Perhaps a cottage near the lake? He had no end of land atop the mountain. Why not share it with his friend? Sometimes Rumpelstiltskin thought he'd go mad without him, and Grace was such a wonderful companion for his beloved Belle.

He was snapped out of his reverie as Belle set her book on the coffee table and moved to get up. He rose so fast from his stool, the thing went flying back into the wall. "What do you need? More tea? A snack?"

Belle smiled indulgently up at him as his arm went about her waist. "I just wanted to get up and stretch my legs, darling. And visit the water closet … again," she mumbled in irritation. "I swear I should just set up camp in there."

Rumpelstiltskin's face screwed up in anguish. "This can't go on! Something's wrong!"

"Rumpel –"

"No, Belle … that midwife in the village is an idiot. You need to see a real doctor," he growled, working himself up into a fine panic as his mind whirled with possibilities of what could be wrong.

Belle rolled her eyes and took advantage of his distraction to disappear into the water closet off the main hall. "And what would you suggest? The Enchanted Forest is rather lacking in doctors," she called through the closed door. "Please, love, just calm down. Everything is fine." Her brows drew together when he didn't answer. "Rumpel, did you hear me? Rumpel?"

When she opened the door, he was standing there with the apprentice's wand in one hand and her cloak in the other. Her brows shot up into her hairline as he wrapped it around her and fastened the clasp. "We're going to see Dr. Brian," he stated flatly. She could feel the tension coiling through him.

"Rumpelstiltskin, Jefferson and Grace will be here any minute to have dinner with us. We can't just go skipping out on them. And I doubt one of your former clients will be any better at giving me a checkup than Mrs. Woodley. She's quite a capable midwife … if you'd just give her a chance," she scolded, throwing off her cloak and marching indignantly towards the Great Hall.

He shook his head as he followed her. "No, dearest. Dr. Brian isn't one of my former clients. He's the Chief of Staff at Storybrooke Memorial and head of obstetrics." Which is who she should have seen about prenatal care instead of Dr. Frankenstein.

Belle gaped at him. "You want to go to back to Storybrooke … _now?_ Rumpel, no. I'm … _we're_ … happy here. We've worked so hard for our happy ending. Why would you want to go back?"

Rumpelstiltskin dropped to his knees before her, where she'd resumed her seat on the settee, and clasped her hands in his. He hated to see the crestfallen expression on her face, but there was no help for it. "Sweetheart, we wouldn't be staying. It would put my mind at ease if we went in for a check-up. Nothing more. We would come right back, and I'd be patient … I promise."

Belle frowned, thinking of all they'd left behind. Despite her anger in the beginning of being dragged from Storybrooke, she didn't regret it. She and her husband had found peace, happiness and a soul-deep joy in the Dark Castle, and she didn't want to put that in jeopardy. Yet, how could she deny him anything? It would put his fears to rest, and that was worth a bit of anxiety she supposed.

"You're going to Storybrooke?" Jefferson boomed behind them. They'd been so caught up in their discussion, neither of them had heard the hatter and his daughter arrive.

Rumpelstiltskin rose to his feet and looked down hopefully at his wife.

Belle sighed. "Yes, I suppose we are. Rumpel is worried about the baby and wants me to see a doctor."

Grace sat down beside Belle, her face alight with excitement. "Oh, Papa, might we accompany them? It's been ages since we were there, and what I wouldn't give for one of Granny's cheeseburgers!"

Belle grinned, feeling some of her worry dissipate. "It would only be fitting for our child's godfather to come along," she said, giving the hatter a pointed look.

The mage jumped on that statement like a dog with a bone. "Then you agree? We're really going?"

"If it will soothe you, then yes. Your emotions with their rapid up and down from panic to mild nervousness are making me queasy," Belle chuckled. "We'll be gone one day, so I really don't see the harm."

Jefferson groaned. In all the times he'd gone to the land without magic to procure items for the baby, he'd been able to avoid Storybrooke with its myriad problems. "This is a bad idea."

Grace arched a brow at her father. "Papa, we'll be traveling with two of the most powerful purveyors of light magic in the Enchanted Forest. We can't get a more reliable escort than that, now can we?"

"Hypocritical do-gooders, evil witches and a loathsome pirate," Jefferson grumbled. "What could possibly go wrong?"

*.*.*

"Oh," Belle gasped as she stepped through the portal, "this feels really odd." Though she could feel the magic coursing through her, so much a part of her now, it felt strangely different.

Rumpelstiltskin's hand gripped her elbow tightly, lending her support. "It will pass, sweetheart. Magic is different here."

Belle took a deep breath, willing herself to calm. She looked down at the rose-pink gown she wore and then over at her husband who'd already changed into a suit. "Well, this just won't do," she mumbled, passing a hand over herself, her fingertips alight with an icy blue light. When she'd finished, she nodded approvingly at the pale mint green sundress which matched her husband's tie perfectly. "That's better."

Rumpelstiltskin helped Grace with her own dress, transforming her long gown into a stylish pencil skirt and beige top. He knew Jefferson wouldn't appreciate a wardrobe change, and left him be.

"Auntie," Grace said, her fingers brushing lightly over Belle's back. "A good bit of your mark is on display. Do you think that's a good idea?"

Belle squared her shoulders, feeling a fire burning through her. "I don't care who sees it, darling. I'm proud to have Rumpel's mark on my back … just as he is to have mine. People who see it might not understand, but then I really don't see how they could. Ours is a special bond even rarer than true love."

Rumpelstiltskin took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips to brush a reverent kiss to her knuckles, love shining in the depths of his warm sable eyes. "You look lovely, my Belle."

Jefferson threw out his arm, gesturing them to precede him. "Alright, you lovebirds, let's get this show on the road."

Belle tucked her hand into the crook of her husband's arm and smiled. The portal had opened in the ballroom of the apprentice's mansion, and she couldn't help but remember the time she'd spent there with Rumpelstiltskin. The warmth and love he projected in that moment, assured her he was remembering as well. Their dance, the first time they'd made love as husband and wife, a leisurely picnic on the expansive grounds, a glass of wine and heartfelt promises made beneath the stars. Their difficulties afterwards were but a memory now, and she could look back and remember their happier times with fondness.

"You know it's a long walk to the hospital, right?" Jefferson prodded as they made their way to the front door. "You think that's going to be easy for Belle?"

The mage snorted. "As if I'd make my very pregnant wife walk into town. Do you not know me at all, Hatter?"

Belle chuckled as they stepped out onto the wide porch to find Rumpelstiltskin's Cadillac parked in the driveway. He settled her into the front seat and soon they were on their way. The town hadn't changed in the time they'd been gone, but she knew looks could be deceiving. She didn't care. She wanted the visit to the doctor out of the way with all haste, so they could return home.

They entered through the emergency room, figuring it would be the best place to receive prompt attention. The nurse behind the receiving desk squeaked with fright as she looked up from her files to stare into the menacing gaze of the former town monster. "M-Mr. G-Gold!"

"Hello, dearie," he drawled, his Dark One mask firmly in place. Though he could no longer claim that title, it was difficult to show these people his softer side. They would swoop in and take advantage without a moment's hesitation. "Call up and inform Dr. Brian my wife and I are on our way to see him, would you?"

The nurse paled. "I-I'm sorry, Mr. Gold, but Dr. Brian is out playing golf with Dr. Whale this morning. I -"

Jefferson rolled his eyes and leaned over the desk, snatching up the phone receiver and thrusting it at her. "Page him. And make sure you tell him exactly who's waiting here to see him." He looped his arm over his daughter's shoulder and steered her towards the elevator to take them upstairs to the fourth floor.

Brian's office was deserted, but it didn't take long for a frazzled looking nurse to come and let them in. "The doctor is on his way, Mr. Gold. If you'd like to wait … can I get you anything, sir? Coffee or tea?"

Belle politely declined. She was getting rather nervous over her upcoming check-up, and doubted she'd be able to hold anything down. Twenty minutes later, Brian burst through the door of the reception area, pale as a sheet and wearing the most ridiculous plaid golfing pants they'd ever seen. Jefferson, known for his flamboyant style wouldn't even be caught dead wearing something so hideous.

"Mr. Gold! I hadn't heard you were back in town," he stammered nervously.

"Well, here I am in the flesh, dearie," the former Dark One snarked.

"What can I do for you?"

"My wife is ten days past the due date Whale set for our child. I want you to give her a check-up," he explained in the simplest terms possible.

Grace flipped through a magazine while her father laid his head back against the wall and closed his eyes, both of them settling in to wait as the frazzled doctor barked orders at his nurse and led the Golds back to an exam room.

Rumpelstiltskin took a seat next to his wife while the nurse went through the motions of checking Belle's blood pressure and temperature. She was then sent off to produce a urine sample and change into a paper gown. The doctor did his best to remain calm and put the expectant father at ease.

"It's not uncommon for a woman – especially with this being her first child – to go past her due date. I'm sure everything is fine, and a few simple tests will be able to set both of your minds at ease. Has she had medical care … er … since you've moved?"

"She's been seeing a midwife, and she's on a decent regimen … diet, prenatal vitamins, exercise."

Brian wrote it all down on Belle's chart. He'd just made a final notation when Belle returned to the room and took a seat upon the exam table. "Rumpel?" she murmured softly, and he could see the fear building in her eyes. He was having a devil of a time coping with both his anxiety _and_ hers as it flowed through their bond between them.

He rose from his seat and stepped over to her side, taking her hand. "It's alright, dearest. I won't leave you."

His touch soothed her, and she relaxed, turning her attention to the doctor. Brian preformed a quick exam, relieving their worries before he had the nurse wheel in the ultrasound machine. "Let's have a look, shall we? See how the little one is doing in there."

The lights were dimmed as the machine whirred to life. Rumpelstiltskin winced as Belle gripped his hand, her whole body flinching as the cool gel was squeezed onto her belly. "Well," the doctor said, "she's seems to be in a good position … no worries there."

"She?" Belle asked.

"Oh, yes, definitely a girl. Congratulations!"

Rumpelstiltskin's lips turned up into a smug smile. He'd known all along that wily god had just been toying with his wife, but he loved Belle too much to say I told you so. "Why is she delayed?"

"Mr. Gold, babies won't come until they're ready. Sometimes, complications prevent their prompt arrival and we're forced to perform a c-section. That isn't the case here. She's a good weight and length, the placenta is in good shape, Mrs. Gold's blood pressure, temp and blood sugar are all normal. Your daughter just hasn't made up her mind to meet the world yet."

"See, darling. Everything is fine," Belle cooed, squeezing his hand. "She's simply stubborn like her father."

The mage was so overwhelmed with relief he was forced to drop down into a chair. "Thank you, Brian."

The doctor hid his stunned expression by turning away to cut the power to the machine and flip the lights back on. "Of course, Mr. Gold. If Mrs. Gold goes longer … say another five to seven days, I'd like to see her again. We don't want the little one to cook too long."

Belle hopped off the table and retreated into the bathroom to change back into her clothes, leaving her husband to take care of the details.

"And if she does?"

"I would like to induce labor. It won't hurt either your wife _or_ the baby."

Rumpelstiltskin scheduled another appointment. Belle wouldn't be happy about having to return to Storybrooke again, but he wasn't taking any chances. She emerged from the restroom, and linked her arm with his, letting him guide them back to the waiting room. He explained to Grace and Jefferson everything the doctor had told them, and the hatter was beyond excited.

"A girl! I'm going to have a goddaughter!" Jefferson squawked happily.

"Can we get that burger now?" Belle grinned at Grace. "I'm starving!"

*.*.*

Rumpelstiltskin's knuckles whitened as his hands tightened on the steering wheel. Jefferson and Grace piled out of the car, but Belle remained in her seat, a worried frown knitting her brow. He stared blankly out of the windshield at the walkway leading up to the diner. Gods, how he hated being back in this accursed town. Nothing good would come of their brief visit.

"Darling, what's wrong?" his wife asked, slipping her hand into his as she pulled it from the steering wheel. "We don't have to stay if you don't want to."

"No," he grumbled, shaking his head. "Grace wants a cheeseburger, and I'm not going to disappoint her because I'm reluctant to run into the citizens of Storybrooke. Nor will I remain in the car, hiding from them."

"I'll order extra pickles for you to make up for your pain, Rumpel," she purred against the shell of his ear as she scooted closer. "And a chocolate caramel sundae?"

His stomach rumbled as he looked over at her, a half-moon grin curling his lips. She shot him an impish smile and pressed a kiss to his lips. "I love you," he murmured. "As long as you're with me, I don't really care what anyone else might have to say."

"I love you, too."

She held tightly to his hand as they got out of the car and joined Jefferson and Grace at the door of the diner. The hatter frowned at his friend. "We can always get it to go, Rumpel." He sniffed imperiously, trying to put his friend at ease. "Take it down to the lake and have a picnic."

"I believe we have time enough to have one meal before we are due to return, Jefferson."

Grace shot Rumpelstiltskin a gamine-like grin. "I'm sure you won't have to smite anyone, Uncle," she snarked. Which was why the mage was smiling as the four of them walked into the diner.

It wasn't crowded as it wasn't quite time for the lunch rush. It didn't stop Granny from dropping the coffee cup she was filling for Leroy, sending it crashing to the floor. Conversations stopped, mouths gaped, and jaws dropped. Belle walked to their usual booth and ignored it all. Then she felt a sudden stab of unquiet in her husband as the back door of the diner slammed and he came face to face with his grandson.

Henry paused mid-step, his dark eyes widening in surprise before he closed the distance and threw his arms around his grandfather. "Grandpa! Where have you been? You just left without saying anything to anyone," he murmured in a little hurt voice.

The tension released from his gut as Rumpelstiltskin embraced the boy. "I'm sorry, lad. Belle and I had a great many things we needed to work out between us, and I thought it best not to waste any time."

Henry grinned broadly at his grandmother. "Wow! You look like you're about to pop, Gran … er … Belle." He leaned in to rub her belly gently. He looked up at her hopefully. "Are you guys staying?"

"No, Henry, I'm afraid not. We'll be returning home later," she said, maneuvering herself down into the booth.

"Hello, Henry …"

The boy's eyes took on a bit of a glazed look as he followed the sound of that melodic voice to the girl standing behind his grandfather. "Uh …"

"Close your mouth, lad," Rumpelstiltskin whispered helpfully.

"Don't tell me you don't remember me," Grace teased, her eyes sparkling.

"Paige?" he mumbled, his cheeks heating.

"Grace," the hatter growled, plopping down into the booth and scooting towards the window. Just what he needed … his daughter and her first case of puppy love finding one another again.

The girl arched a brow at her father, warning him to behave. "It's been a long time."

Henry was seconds away from drooling. "We should catch up. Would you let me treat you to lunch?"

"Yes," she replied, slipping her hand into the crook of his arm and letting him steer her towards a booth by the window. "I'd really like that."

Jefferson scowled darkly as he watched the two walk away. "He should be wanting to catch up with the two of you. You're his grandparents, after all." His usually warm grey eyes resembled gathering storm clouds as he looked at Belle. "Instead, he's fawning all over my daughter!" he hissed in a furious whisper, ever the indignant father of a teenage girl.

Belle giggled as her husband settled beside her in the booth. "Overprotective papa," she teased. "They were friends, Jeff. Let them catch up."

"That was more than catching up, my darling girl. My daughter doesn't look at boys like that. That look is reserved for her precious history books, and you know it."

Rumpelstiltskin was having trouble hiding a knowing grin. It faded quickly as the proprietor of the diner herself made her way over to their table to take their order. Her usual grim sneer was firmly in place when she stared at the town monster over the rim of her spectacles. "Gold," she fairly snarled. "Can't say I'm pleased to see you back in town. You've got a lot of nerve coming back here."

"Lovely to see you too, Granny," Belle intervened, reaching beneath the table to link her fingers with her husband's. "We'll have three cheeseburgers – extra pickles – an order of chili cheese fries, and three sweet teas."

"I want onion rings," Jefferson grumbled petulantly.

"And an order of onion rings for Jeff," she added.

"That's it?" she sneered, tapping her pencil against her order pad. "You just hie off to parts unknown without a word, leaving your henchmen in charge of your business for months? No one knows what you might've done to your poor pregnant wife who hadn't made it a secret she was divorcing you. And then you think you can just breeze back into town as if nothing happened?"

"Well, dearie … I don't see how my relationship with my wife, nor my business dealings are any concern of yours. You are in the business of serving customers. If our money is no good here, please just say so and we will go somewhere else," Rumpelstiltskin retorted as calmly as he could, ignoring the anger welling up inside him.

Jefferson smiled, showing nearly all of his teeth. "You must have a hard time making a living if you talk to all your customers this way."

The woman made a clucking sound of disgust and stalked off to the hatch to hang their order on the wheel.

Jefferson leaned back in his seat, his mouth screwed up into a sneer. "I just remembered why I hate this town so much. Bunch of hypocrites."

Rumpelstiltskin tensed. "And I fear it will only get worse."

Belle lifted her gaze to the door as the jingling bells above it sounded loudly. She squeezed her husband's hand in a show of support as Regina and Emma entered the diner and headed straight for them. The wee one shifted and writhed as her mother's stress level peaked. Not that Belle would tell her husband when he was already overwrought.

Regina's eyes blazed fury as Emma's widened. "So, it's true … you're back. You sneaky imp! Where the hell have you been?! The whole town nearly fell apart and you're gallivanting to parts unknown!"

Emma shot her a quelling glance and smiled at Belle. "Are you ok? Killian and I searched everywhere for you."

Rumpelstiltskin had a death grip on her hand, but outwardly he appeared calm. His anxiety was through the roof and she knew he was seconds away from poofing them out of there. Not because he feared anything the goody-goody duo could do to him, but rather that he didn't want to put her under any added stress. It had been hard enough leaving the sanctity of their castle to journey to Storybrooke to begin with.

"I'm fine, Emma," Belle replied. "Actually, I've never been happier."

The sorcerer gnashed his teeth. "We went home, Regina." He glanced down at his wife, a loving smile quirking his lips. "To save our marriage."

"You used the wand!"

"Of course, I did," he agreed, not having anything to hide. What did he care if the vein in her forehead ruptured because of an epic temper tantrum? "Belle and I had some issues to work through, and it wasn't likely we would have ever been able to do so had we remained in Storybrooke."

"What wand?" Emma asked in an aside. "The apprentice's wand?"

"You tricked me! You knew how desperate I was!" Regina snarled, ignoring Emma.

Rumpelstiltskin arched a brow. "We made a deal, dearie. The wand for Pandora's box. I did _not_ deceive you. Tell me … were you able to rid yourself of your less than savory counterpart?"

Her dark eyes narrowed menacingly. "That's beside the point. You don't know the hell I had to put up with from everyone because I had no way to go after you."

Belle squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, a searing pain settling in her back. "Seriously? You wanted to come after me? Why?"

Jefferson snorted. "Oh, how entertaining their quarreling must have been for you. Must've been quite bored without the Dark One and his wife here to amuse you all. Or was it something else, Regina? You needed him, he wasn't here to yank your ass out of the fire, and –"

"Shut up, Jefferson! This doesn't concern you!"

Belle yanked on her husband's hand. "Darling, I'm not feeling well. Will you let me out please?"

Rumpelstiltskin paled, hastily gaining his feet. "What is it, sweetheart? Are you in pain?" He ignored the former queen and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her to the corridor where the restrooms were located.

"Just a bit queasy, Rumpel. Maybe if I can have a minute to splash some water on my face," she tried to reassure him as she disappeared behind the door.

Regina wasn't finished with him apparently. "What the hell is that on her back? If I didn't know better, I would say it's a tattoo of your dagger."

The mage rolled his eyes, seconds away from losing the thin shred of patience he had left. "You have no idea what the two of us went through to find our way back to one another, dearie. And I really have no desire to share the tale with you. Now if you would … let it go, _please_."

She smirked. "That doesn't work on me anymore, Rumpel."

"I was trying to be polite!"

A tremor shook the entire diner, sending Regina careening into the wall. Rumpelstiltskin braced his hand against the door jamb, the color draining from his face as his wife's scream split the air. "Belle!" He shoved the door open, uncaring of who else might be inside, his beloved his only concern. "Belle!"

"Rumpel!" she cried in horror. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do it. I was afraid." It wasn't the first time she'd lost control of her magic, and she was certain it wouldn't be the last.

He stared at her pale trembling form where she stood gripping the door of one of the stalls, her other hand wrapped around her belly. "Why? What frightened you?"

She bit her lip. "My water broke. The baby's coming!"

The spinner of deals forgot how to breathe.

"Rumpelstiltskin, don't you _dare_ pass out on me!" Belle wailed.

He sucked in a deep breath and shook off his growing panic. His darling wife needed him now. "Hatter!"

Jefferson shoved a gaping Regina out of the way to assess the situation. "Oh, hell!"

"Call the hospital. Tell them I'm coming back in with my wife. Make sure Brian is there!" he commanded, scooping Belle up into his arms and carrying her out to the car.

Regina followed after them. "What was that … that … earthquake?! Rumpelstiltskin!"

He didn't pause, strapping Belle into the passenger seat and sliding in behind the wheel. Jefferson glared at her as the two drove away. "That happens sometimes when she gets scared. Nothing to worry about."

"Because of the baby?" Emma asked, having been a silent observer while Madam Mayor threw her royal fit. How could the babe not have magic with the Dark One as its father?

He shook his head. "No … because Belle has magic now. I'd be glad to tell you a little fairy tale in exchange for a lift to the hospital."

"Papa, where is Uncle Rum taking Auntie?" Grace asked, having darted outside to see what was going on, Henry at her side. "Is she alright?"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Regina squawked.

Emma didn't waste any time leading the way to her car.

*.*.*

An hour later, Jefferson leaned back in his chair in the second floor waiting room and smirked at the dumbfounded faces staring back at him. The Charmings, as well as the pirate, had joined them, having come to see for themselves that the Dark One and his wife had returned. They hadn't believed Leroy at first when he'd begun shouting the news through the streets. The tale the hatter had spun for them had left them all floored.

"Zeus," Emma squeaked. "As in the _god_ Zeus?"

Regina shook her head in disbelief.

The pirate glared. "Shouldn't be so hard for you to believe, love, after meeting Hades and all."

Henry sat in a corner, his head together with Grace as they talked quietly.

"Well, it's not that far-fetched considering some of the things we've seen over the past several years," Snow offered with a shrug.

Belle's screams filtered down the hall from the maternity suite they'd brought her to. The modern medications they tried to give her were burning through her body at an alarming rate, her magic hindering any relief they might've brought her. After the first real pain hit her, she'd made her husband put a block on their bond, so he wouldn't have access to her emotions … well … after they picked Rumpelstiltskin up off the floor. He'd doubled over with a yowl and then fainted dead away. Now they were playing the waiting game.

"So, what … he's the _Light_ One now?" Emma asked, plopping into a chair next to the hatter.

"Don't call him that, sweetling," Jefferson chuckled. "He might not be the Dark One any longer, but that doesn't mean he can't create his own brand of mischief."

Henry dragged his mother out to the vending machines, wanting to have a private chat with her, leaving the others to continue their argument. What he was to propose wasn't going to make her happy. "Mom? Can I ask you something without you getting mad and wanting to lock me in my room for a month?"

Emma paused in adding coins to the machine, squinching her eyes closed and praying for patience as she turned to look at him. "I won't get mad."

"You promise?"

"Henry!"

"Ok!" he said, a small grin curling his lips. "Just hear me out before you go all overprotective supermom on me."

Emma counted to ten in her head, waiting.

"If it's ok with Grandpa, I want to go back with them for a while. Please?" he pleaded. "I miss them, and I want to get to know my new aunt or uncle. They're my family too, Mom."

"This has to do with that girl, doesn't it? Jefferson's daughter?" she asked calmly, even though she was a whirlwind of tension on the inside.

He blushed to the tips of his ears. "Yeah … I want to get to know her again. We used to be really good friends."

"Henry …" she whined. "You know Regina is never going to go for this."

"If she says yes … can I go? And if it's ok with Grandpa?"

It had been a long time since she'd seen his face so alight with hope and excitement. He was growing up so fast. How could she just let him go off to the Enchanted Forest with Rumpelstiltskin of all people for the gods only knew how long? What if he got attached to the hatter's daughter and decided he wanted to stay? Ugh! Then again, how could she deny him when he'd already lost that connection to his father's side of the family. First Neal dying and then Rumpelstiltskin portaling himself and Belle away from Storybrooke.

She groaned and slammed two more quarters into the slot. The soda clunked loudly in the tray before she reached for it and shoved it into her son's hands. "Let's go talk to Regina. But I ain't making any promises."

*.*.*

**Two hours later …**

Rumpelstiltskin's lip trembled, tears falling freely from his lashes as the weary doctor set the sorcerer's wee daughter in his arms. "Hi there, my little dearie," he whispered. "I'm so happy to meet you." She fussed, her little bow mouth pursed, one arm flailing. "It's alright; Papa's here."

Belle moaned piteously as the nurses cleaned her up. "Is she alright, Rumpel? Let me see," she croaked, her voice rough and raw from screaming. Her fingers brushed lovingly over the little one's tuft of tawny hair, and she was unable to hold back her own tears of joy. "She looks like you."

He looked closer, seeing for himself the slight resemblance she bore to him. The shape of her eyes, the same color hair, but he knew that could change as she grew. He could see more of Belle in her. "She's beautiful, Belle … just like you." He couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her tiny brow. "What shall we name her? I know we'd talked about names, but hadn't really decided …"

Belle brushed her fingers over her daughter's cheek, fighting to keep her eyes open after such a battle to push her child into the world. "Hope … I think we should name her Hope. Hope LizBeth … after your aunts Elizabeth and Bethany?"

"Hope LizBeth Gold," he breathed reverently. "It's perfect, sweetheart."

"If it hadn't been for your hope we could mend our rift, I would have been here alone, Rumpel."

He shook his head. "I wouldn't have abandoned you. I would have been here for you both … even if you didn't want me to." He leaned into her touch as she laid her hand upon his cheek, his lips pressing a kiss to her palm. The bond opened between them, their love bursting bright and pure.

"I'm so unbelievably happy, Rumpel. I love you."

Rumpelstiltskin met her halfway, claiming her lips in a soft kiss. "As I love you, my Belle … forever."

Belle leaned back against the pillows. "Go … let them help me into a clean gown. Bring our daughter out to meet her godfather. Jefferson must be dying to see her."

He stared longingly at the door before meeting her eyes once more. "You're sure?"

"Of course. Go."

Rumpelstiltskin tucked his daughter securely into the cradle of his arms and left the room, a nurse at his side. He cooed softly to her as they traversed the deserted corridor. His brows drew together into a deep frown as he slipped into the waiting room, and into the middle of a fierce argument between his former pupil and the savior.

"What the hell are you thinking, Emma?" Regina scoffed. "I'm not letting my son traipse off to the Enchanted Forest with that imp!"

"Rumpelstiltskin is his grandfather, Regina. It's not like we're sending him off to another realm with a stranger." Emma crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall, already weary of the argument. "You think I like this idea any better than you do? I'm thinking of Henry … and what _he_ wants."

"What's going on in here?" the mage asked calmly.

Jefferson and Grace both shot out of their chairs and crowded around him to get their first glimpse of the baby. The hatter had tears in his eyes. "Oh, Rum, she's beautiful." He leaned over and ghosted a kiss across Hope's tiny brow. "Yes, you are, precious."

Grace cooed softly, kissing the baby's hand where it latched onto her finger. "She really is, Uncle Rum. What name did you choose for her?"

"Hope," he murmured, as if it were the most treasured name in creation. "Hope LizBeth. Belle chose it."

"It's perfect."

Emma came to stand behind the girl, also wanting her first glimpse of the baby. Her emerald eyes softened. "She's gorgeous. Congratulations, Gold."

Though reluctant to let her go, Rumpelstiltskin handed her off to Jefferson who looked as if he were going to have some sort of fit if he didn't get to hold his goddaughter. It gave him a chance to address the chaos going on around him. "What has you and Regina fighting amongst yourselves, dearie?"

Henry stepped away from Jefferson, where he'd been fawning over the baby, and tried to explain. "I want to go back to the Enchanted Forest with you, and mom is having a royal fit. She doesn't want me to go."

The sorcerer's brows shot up into his hairline. "You _want_ to go home with us?"

Henry nodded. "I miss you, Grandpa … and Belle, and I want to get to know the baby. If … if it's ok with you?"

Rumpelstiltskin's gaze caught on Grace, taking note of the blush riding her cheeks. "And perhaps a certain young lady who visits my castle quite often? Your sudden desire to stay with me wouldn't have anything to do with that, now would it?" he leaned over to whisper, quite amused.

"He's not going!" Regina snarled. "You have the only means of opening a portal to the Enchanted Forest, and I can't let him go with no way to bring him back. And I don't trust you, Rumpel. You forget how well I know you and your tricks."

The mage smiled grimly. "I wouldn't hold the boy there against his will, dearie. Nor would I keep him from you out of spite. But you are his mother, and I will respect your decision."

Henry dropped his gaze to the floor, his shoulders drooping dejectedly. Emma couldn't stand to see him so defeated. Her head swung around to meet Regina's obstinate gaze. "What if I were to go with him?"

Snow and Charming rose from their seats, horror written all over their faces. "Emma!"

"No, seriously," the savior protested. "I could go with Henry. I've been to the Dark Castle before … not like it's a big deal or anything. Belle's going to need help for a while anyway, while she recovers."

"What?!" Killian growled. "I can't just let you –"

Emma shot him a quelling glance. "I don't remember asking you. This is for my son, and I'll do what's necessary to make him happy. I won't be gone that long."

"Then I'll go with you," the pirate said.

"Not bloody likely," Rumpelstiltskin hissed. "You're not coming within ten feet of our home!"

Regina pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling like the villain. Henry's eyes were so full of hope, pleading with her to give in. How could she say no if Emma would be there to protect him?

"Please, Mom?"

"Come on, Regina. Do it for Henry," Emma persisted.

The former queen crossed her arms stubbornly over her chest and pursed her lips. Everything in her screamed not to let the boy out of her sight, but her heart, her love for her son, yearned to make him happy. "Two weeks," she caved. "Is that acceptable to you, Rumpel?"

Henry threw his arms around his mother and squeezed the breath out of her as the mage nodded his acceptance. Grace beamed at Rumpelstiltskin, equally excited at the prospect of spending more time with Henry.

Hope let out a wail, and her father took her into his arms once more. "Pack a bag, my lad, and don't forget your storybook. I'm sure Hope would enjoy hearing you read to her." His features softened even more as he looked down at his wee daughter. "Come along, little dearie. I'm sure your mother is wondering where we are."

Jefferson dropped down into a chair, a winsome smile gracing his full mouth. It pleased him no end to see Grace so happy. And the arguments which ensued between the savior and her parents and then with that smarmy pirate were enough to entertain him for hours. Yes … life was good.

*.*.*

**Zeus clucked his tongue impatiently as he strode into his sanctuary to find his beloved Hera crouched next to the scrying pool, her avid gaze riveted to the scene before her. She had that wistful expression on her lovely face, the very one she always wore when she spied on the sweet issue of Rumpelstiltskin and his true love. "Spying again, dear one? I've been looking everywhere for you. I should've known you'd be here."**

**Hera's lips curved into a radiant smile as she stepped into the circle of his arms. "Look at them, darling. Hope is such a precious little gem, and she makes her parents so very happy. The three of them fill my heart with so much gladness."**

**He pressed his lips to her brow, humming in agreement before he led her out into the hall. "And are they the only ones you watch with such interest?"**

**Hera's dark eyes glittered with a sparkle of mischief. "I'd be lying if I said yes."**

**He guffawed loudly, drawing the attention of several members of the high court. "Is that so? You've seen it too, then?"**

**She nodded sagely. "There's a spark there, husband … even if they don't realize it yet. The hatter deserves his own chance at happiness after losing his Alice so tragically. Don't you think?"**

**"We cannot interfere, dear one. If it is meant to be, they will find it on their own."**

**"Oh, posh! Two weeks isn't enough time to find love," she pouted. "And the savior is probably the most stubborn woman I've ever set eyes upon. You've seen how she wastes time on that pirate in a bid to find her own heart."**

**"Hmm."**

**"If only she had more time," she cajoled. "Henry hasn't been able to convince her to stay longer, and I'm afraid the boy's heart will be broken should he have to leave his darling Grace."**

**He knew what she was doing. Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, their triumph over so much adversity to find their love again, only encouraged her to watch the mortal world more closely. She sought it out like those sappy romantic movies Emma spoke of. It was a drug to her, to see the mortals find true love.**

**"I'm not suggesting we intervene, my love. Not much," she added under her breath. "I'm just asking for more time for them."**

**Zeus patted her hand where it rested in the crook of his elbow, uncaring of where she might be leading him. "And what do you propose, Hera?"**

**She drew him out into the courtyard where Artemis oversaw her charges at the archery range. She stopped next to the fountain and waved a delicate hand over the water. "Regina misses Henry, yes. But she misses her love more. Her heart is so heavy, Zeus. Might we help her? Perhaps if she found her happiness again, she would be willing to allow Henry to spend more time with Grace? And in turn, Emma would have more time with Jefferson."**

**He looked out over the range to the archer. Only by his own hand had he been able to save the man from oblivion by his brother's own foul machinations. "Out of the question."**

**"It is not beyond your power, my love." She pressed her lips to his jaw, reveling in his answering growl. "For me?"**

**The god's eyes narrowed, but there was no heat within them. "You are a trifling witch and I don't know why I put up with you."**

**Her melodious laugh drifted across the serene courtyard. "Because you love me, husband."**

**"I do, my sweet Hera." Still he hesitated. "And you think it would behoove everyone to send him back to the fallen queen?"**

**Hera smiled coyly up at her true love. "Love … true love … is blooming across the realms. If the Dark One and his beloved could conquer so much adversity, think of the others. Even now I can picture the happiness Henry and Grace will find with one another no matter what realm they settle in. And who could bring Jefferson more happiness than Emma if he can thaw her heart? Regina being gifted with her outlaw would bring it all together."**

**Zeus arched one golden brow at her. "And what of the pirate?"**

**Hera snorted. "Has she given him a thought since she arrived at the Dark Castle?"**

**He waved his hand over the fountain's crystalline waters, giving them a glimpse of the future, smiling broadly at the picture it presented. "You're making it a habit of being right as of late."**

**His goddess bowed her head humbly though her mouth spread into a self-satisfied smirk. "Then you agree?"**

**"Indeed, dear one. Hurry … send a page for Winter. We have a job for her."**

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And so, we've come to the end of our tale. I really hope everyone enjoyed this story :D I had such a wonderful time writing it. This was truly an emotional rollercoaster from the get-go! A heartfelt thanks to Ethereal_Wishes and her love of angst lol. Please let me know what you think and a thousand thank yous to all who reviewed. Your support is just amazing. *love and hugs*


End file.
